Por ti
by Princesita Paau
Summary: -Pausado temporalmente- ¿Que pasaria si los Cullens no salieron de Forks en Luna Nueva? Como estara Bella? Mal summary, asi que leanlo para ver de que se trata
1. The New Moon

Este fic esta inspirado en la cancion "Because of you" de Kelly Clarkson. si no la han escuchado, haganlo, es hermosisiima.

Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes =D

* * *

**BPov**

FlashBack:

_-¿Tu…no…. Me quieres? – le pregunte con voz temblorosa_

_En ese momento, estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar_

_-No – el dijo con la voz mas fría_

_-Bien eso cambia las cosas_

_-Adiós, Bella_

_Me dio un pequeño y corto beso en la frente._

_En ese momento, salio disparado de ahí, corriendo con su velocidad indescriptible._

_Yo lo seguí inútilmente, no me iba a dar por vencida, Edward no me podía dejar, no después todo lo que pasamos juntos._

_Pero mi humano cuerpo no me lo permitía, ya casi no sentía las piernas de tanto correr. En un momento me tropecé y me caí al suelo con un golpe seco._

_No hice intento por parame, no todavía. Estaba tratando con dificultad de que mi respiración volviera a la normalidad._

_De pronto, escuche unos ruidos, como el viento con los arbustos. Me estremecí, no, no podría ser el._

_Me levante del suelo, estaba completamente destrozada, pero tenia que seguir adelante, sea como sea._

_Me dirigí a buscar la salida del bosque hacia la carretera. Cosa que me costo mucho, ya que estaba todo oscuro, y con mi torpeza no ayudaba mucho. Pero lo logre. Ahora solo me quedaba caminar hasta mi casa. La cual quedaba terriblemente lejos._

_Camine todo el día hasta que al amanecer llegue a mi casa, me dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba prácticamente muerta._

_Tome una ducha caliente y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Llore hasta quedar inconciente_

_Bella se quedo dormida y nunca más despertó_

Fin de FlashBack.

Ese es el recuerdo mas doloroso que guarda mi memoria y mi corazón.

Hace dos meses y medio que eso sucedió y desgraciadamente todo sigue igual.

Siento que ya no tengo corazón. Todo se marcho, mi corazón y alma se marcho cuando él me dejo.

Por suerte, tenía a Jake, que siempre me sacaba una sonrisa. Él y su novia Leah, somos los mejores amigos.

Un dia, hasta habia considerado la idea del suicidio. Pero no le podia hacer semejante cosa a Charlie. Intento mi mejor para poder sobrevivir.

Pero todo se me hace mas duro cada día porque los Cullens seguían en Forks, solo que ellos ya no me hablan, es mas, me evitaban hasta lo imposible. Y la verdad no se que es peor. Verlos y no poder acercarme a ellos, o que ellos me eviten.

Una solitaria lagrima bajo por mi mejilla y cayó en mi regazo, dejando un rastro húmedo.

Rápidamente me la sequé. Era patética, pero no me gustaba verme débil.

Despeje mi miseria a un lado y decidí prepararme para el día de hoy.

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí a la cocina a comer algo, ya que en unos minutos debía ir a la escuela.

Comí algo, me cambie de ropa y fui hacia mi camión, para otro agonizante día de escuela.

* * *

Bueno, les gusto? hoy subo los primeros dos capitulos, diganme si les gusta, asi sigo subiendo ;)

Besoos


	2. Tanya

Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes =D

* * *

**BPov**

Según todo el pueblo de Forks, dicen que una nueva estudiante entra hoy a nuestra escuela.

Llegue y casi se me hace tarde. Así que Salí corriendo de mi camión y me dirigí a mi primera clase: Ingles

Me senté al lado de Ángela y Jessica. Aunque no nos hablábamos tanto como antes, ellas seguían estando conmigo. No entiendo porque. Seguramente por lástima. Que patético.

Ellas estaban hablando entre sí.

-¿Oye Ángela, has visto a la nueva chica, Tanya? – Jessica le preguntó

-No, todavía no. ¿Y tú?

-SI! Ella es hermosa, parece una modelo. Encima ya se junta con los Cullens. Que envidia!

En ese momento, deje de escuchar. No quería saber nada con chicas nuevas y ellos.

Todo en este día siguió normal.

Hasta que llego el almuerzo.

En ese tiempo, me la pasaba en la biblioteca, así evitaba también encontrarme con ellos.

Pero los lunes la biblioteca abría un ratito más tarde, por lo que iba a buscar el almuerzo y después me iba a la biblioteca.

Entré y me quede congelada.

Allí, en su mesa, había seis personas, no cinco.

Allí, esa debía ser la nueva chica.

Tez pálida, ojos dorados, extremadamente hermosa y voluptuosa. Si no los conociera tan bien, pensaría que era una modelo salida de una pasarela de París.

Pero a mí no me engañaban

Vampiro.

Pero lo peor de todo era que estaba hablando animadamente con ÉL

Eso era todo, Salí caminando, para pasar desapercibida, pero en cuanto llegue a los pasillos, Salí corriendo hacia mi camión.

Entré, y me encerré. Apoyé la cabeza contra el volante y esperé a que las lágrimas cayeran.

Porque me tenía que doler tanto? Porque justo a Edward tenía que elegir?

Y si era hermoso, no creo que haya mujer en la tierra que no se pueda resistir a él.

Y por supuesto que Él la elegiría, si ella es todo lo opuesto a mí. Hermosa, rubia, alta… vampiro.

Todo lo que alguna vez desee ser, para estar a su altura

No podía seguir así, no podía. Era un desastre. No hay día que no llore descontroladamente.

_Bueno Bella, tu puedes hacerlo, no te muestres débil, no debes_

Pero era imposible.

Necesitaba contención.

Llamé a Jake. Marqué su número. Después de tres tonos contesto

-¿Hola? – dijo

-Hola, Jake – le dije, tratando de controlar mi voz y no largarme a llorar

Pero fue inútil

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás llorando acaso?

Y ahí me derrumbe y lloré mas. Como me conocía

-Jake, estas ocupado? No te quiero molestar, pero no tenía a nadie con quien hablar, y yo pensé…

-No te preocupes, Bella. – me interrumpió - ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

-¿Nos encontramos en la playa?¿ Te parece bien? – le sugerí

-Dale, te espero aquí

* * *

Reviews si les gusto! Y si no háganmelo saber también ;)


	3. Jake

Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes =D  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**BPov**

Rápidamente me seque las lagrimas de mi cara, me mire al espejo del camón, tratando de verme más presentable. No sea cosa de que Jake se asuste.

Cuando terminé, decidí marchar. La verdad es que ya no me importaba saltarme las clases. Tanto dolor no lo valía.

Manejé un rato largo hasta que finalmente llegué a La Push.

Allí me esperaba Jake, con un rostro que me lo decía todo.

Estaba preocupado

Al bajar del camión, Él me esperaba en la puerta. Me dio un gran y largo abrazo. De aquellos que no te dejan respirar y sientes que te quiebran los huesos.

Hoy no me importaba, porque es lo que mas necesitaba.

Le devolví el abrazo con entusiasmo y después de un tiempo nos soltamos.

Me miró a la cara y me dijo

-Santo cielo, ¿qué diablos te paso en la cara Bells?- me dijo acomodando mis mechones de pelo detrás de mi oreja

Seguramente mi cara debe de estar más roja de lo normal, los ojos hinchados, o quizás peor.

-Bueno, gracias Jake. Eso sube tanto mi autoestima – le dije

-Oh, no. No te ofendas Bella, pero sinceramente parece como si te hubieran tratado de ahogar en una piscina – me dijo

Y no aguante mas y me largue a reír. Tan mal me encontraba? No me importaba, la manera en que lo dijo, sonaba tan desgraciada.

-Esa es la Bells que conozco y amo. Tienes que reír mas a menudo. Hace bien al corazón – deje de reír

-Lamento decir que no hay risa que repare mi corazón – dije en voz baja. Y se quedo callado

Mientras tanto seguíamos caminando hacia la playa, que por suerte no quedaba tan lejos.

Nos sentamos en una roca, mirando hacia el mar

El paisaje era tan hermoso. El sonido de las olas rompiéndose contra las rocas, tan pacifico. No pude evitar cerrar los ojos.

Jake también se quedo en silencio mirando hacia el mar, era imposible no quedarse hipnotizado.

-No debes decir tales cosas, Bella – dijo de repente

-¿Qué? – abrí los ojos

No entendía de que hablaba. Lo miré y el seguía mirando hacia el paisaje

-Digo, que no deberías decir tales cosas como que no hay risa que no repare tu corazón – dijo en una suave voz

-Ahh – le dije. No sabía que otra cosa decirle. Yo no podría amar a alguien más.

-No, Bella. Puede que tu corazón ahora este roto, destrozado. Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda ser reparado. Solo tienes que ser paciente y veras como la vida te da otra oportunidad

-Gracias, Jake. Eres un buen amigo y una muy dulce persona por decirme eso. Pero yo sé que mi corazón no podrá amar otra vez.

-Eso se llama negatividad, yo si sé que tú volverás a amar otra vez.

-No, yo no podré ser capaz de abrir mi corazón a nadie más. Yo no quiero salir herida.

-Pero Bella….- lo interrumpí

-No, Jake. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? – le pregunte con esperanza

-Está bien. Bueno, me quieres contar porque estas así, Belly – así me decía cuando me trataba con tanta dulzura, cuando me contenía y me trataba como una niña pequeña. Me encantaba ese sobrenombre

-Tú sabes porque

Es cierto. Él y Leah sabían absolutamente todo sobre los Cullens. Desde que ellos me confesaron sobre sus cambios de lobos, me sentí libre para decirle que eran los Cullens. Todo en nuestra relación era abierto, no guardábamos secretos.

-Si… que hicieron esta vez? – me pregunto con una voz que me decía que detrás había una ira incontrolable

-Hay una nueva alumna hoy, en nuestra escuela. Tanya. Ella es un vampiro y hoy estaba hablando animadamente con los Cullens. Especialmente con…- me detuve, tratando de controlar el dolor en mi pecho

-Ahh. Lo siento muchísimo, Belly, lo sabes. Pero tú no puedes seguir así, esto no es saludable. Mírate. Debes seguir adelante con tu vida.

-Pero Jake…- me interrumpió

-No, Bella, ya sé lo que me dirás, pero por lo menos inténtalo, no te quedes mirando como se te derrumba todo sobre ti. Yo se que puedes.

-Gracias Jake, eres un gran amigo, te quiero mucho – Me levante para abrazarlo y el me devolvió el abrazo

-Para eso estamos los amigos, Bells. Yo también te quiero

Nos soltamos

-Yo debería irme. Charlie no tardara en llegar y no quiero preocuparlo

-Anda, déjame solo – se hizo el ofendido

-jajá nunca sucederá, Jacob Black, no te libraras de mi. Cuando veas a Leah, salúdala de mi parte y dile que algún día de estos nos tenemos que juntar para charla de chicas

-Ohh, ¿puedo ir? – dijo

-Mmm, ¿que parte de charla de chicas no entendiste Jake?

-Si, vete con Leah, déjenme solo, como siempre.

-Te quiero, Jake- dije acercándome al camión

-Te quiero Belly – me respondió

Me acerque y le bese su mejilla

-Gracias por estar siempre

-Para eso estamos los amigos

Cerré la puerta del camión y me fui a casa.  
Pensé toda la noche sobre la conversación con Jake

_Yo sé que puedes_

* * *

Les gusto? Este capítulo es un poco más largo que los otros. Me inspire

Reviews if you like it ;)


	4. Traicion

Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes =D

* * *

**BPov**

A la mañana siguiente

Reflexione mucho sobre lo que Jake me dijo.  
Me hizo pensar bastante

_Él no merece tus lágrimas, Bella _

Me dijo una vez Leah en una charla de chicas

Y tiene razón, pero no puedo evitar sentir el dolor que siento.

Hoy es un nuevo día, voy a hacer lo posible para sobrevivir, no voy a mostrarme débil.

_Tú puedes, Belly. Yo sé que tú puedes_

Por ti, Jake.

Me levante de la cama, y me fui a cambiar la ropa para otro día de escuela

Desayuné y me fui a mi camión.

Era todos los días la misma rutina.

Era mi cuerpo sin mí. Soulless (sin alma)

Llegue a la escuela más temprano de lo usual.

No había nadie, por lo que me quede dentro de mi camión escuchando el ruido de la lluvia contra el cristal.

Poco a poco, el estacionamiento se iba llenando, pero no tenía ganas de salir.

Apoye la cabeza contra el volante y me quede mirando a la nada.

De pronto, vi en frente mío aparcaba un auto

No cualquier auto. Parecía caro

Un Mercedes Benz, azul oscuro. Hermoso, con dos puertas. Nunca había visto ese auto (N/A Imagen en mi perfil)

Me quede mirando detenidamente. Pero de pronto ya no tenía tantas ganas.

El conductor aparco cuidadosamente, parecía un profesional. Pero debí habérmelo esperado

Del lado del conductor salió …. Él.

¿Había cambiado de auto?

Pero lo que más me dolió era que, al cerrar la puerta, rápidamente camino hacia el otro lado, para abrir la puerta del pasajero.

De allí salió, nadie más que Tanya

Me estaba empezando a doler el pecho

Allí, con toda su gloria, ambos cerca del otro, se dirigieron a la escuela, evitando todo tipo de miradas de todos los estudiantes espectadores que habían presenciado su triunfal entrada.

No me sentía con ánimos, ni ganas de vivir más. Pero debía entrar a clases antes de que se hiciera tarde. No podía faltar porque Charlie se daría cuenta si salto la clase otra vez como ayer.

Con todo el poder de voluntad que pude juntar desde lo interior de mi cuerpo, traté de no llorar y salí para dirigirme a la primera clase de hoy: Química

Rápidamente marché al salón.

Todo el día pasó sin incidentes, pero me di cuenta que la biblioteca estaba cerrada, porque la estaban remodelando.

Esto no puede ser posible, no quiero ir a la cafetería

Pero no me quedaba otra

Por ti, Jake.

Me arme de valor y crucé la puerta

Por suerte no estaban allí.

Me dirigí a tomar una manzana y una botella de agua. Luego me fui a una mesa vacía a un lado de la cafetería

Sentí a alguien a mi lado. Me giré para ver a Tanya allí sentada dándome lo que sería una cálida sonrisa. Yo no le pude sonreír de vuelta

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-Hola, soy Tanya, soy nueva aquí. Noté que no te había visto ayer, por lo que quería presentarme formalmente

Creo que me quedé en shock

-Sí…umm…soy Bella Swan.

-Bella, que bonito nombre. No te molesta que me sien….- pero no pudo terminar la frase porque fue interrumpida por una fuerte voz

-Tanya, ven a sentarte con nosotros – escuche a esa voz tan conocida…

La de Rosalie

Alcé la vista y vi que todos los Cullens estaban sentados en donde siempre se sentaban. Todos mirando en donde nosotras nos encontrábamos.

-Uhh, Bella. Lo siento pero debo ir a sentarme con ellos – y me dio la mirada de "me llaman a mí, no a ti"

Se levanto con gracia y se marcho a su mesa. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y se sentaron a charlar. Específicamente, ella se puso a charlar con él.

Esto era el colmo.

Tanya era una puta, pero ellos eran peor.

Sentí algo tan feo desde el interior de mi ser…

Traición

Ellos me cambiaron por otra. Por un vampiro.

Pero además de eso me lo refriegan en la cara.

No lo soporto más.

Apenas sonó la campana de fin de almuerzo, Sali corriendo hacia los casilleros para tomar mi mochila y me fui directo a mi camión. No me importa que tenga otras tres clases mas, no me importa que la escuela probablemente llame a Charlie y me castigue por faltar a clases.

Sinceramente ya no me importaba nada

* * *

Otro capitulo maas!!

Realmente estoy muy feliz con esta historia, me estoy inspirando en un punto donde no creí posible

Reviews si te gusto este cap! Y si no también ;)

Besooo


	5. Apoyo

Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes =D

* * *

**BPov**

_Una semana y media más tarde_

Era un domingo por la tarde

Yo estaba con Leah mirando el atardecer en la playa. Estaba recostada contra una roca y a mi lado, ella estaba en la misma posición.

Ambas mirando hacia aquel precioso paisaje. El del cielo color anaranjado con la vista del sol escondiendose, con el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas. Todo un paisaje salido de un paraiso.

Era de esos que te hacen desearlo compartir con alguien especial. Para tener a alguien a tu lado que te ame para siempre.  
Me puse una mano en mi pecho para detener el dolor

Leah se percato de eso y me miró fijo

-Yo sé que no debería estar preguntándote esto pero…. ¿Cómo estás?- me preguntó luego de un tiempo

Suspiré. Creo que debería ábremelo esperado

-Estoy bien, Leah. – le mentí inútilmente. No quería el bellísimo momento con mi miseria

Al parecer, se dio cuenta y me miro con cara de "Escupe la sopa"

-A mi no me engañas, Bella

-Logre sobrevivir este tiempo. Te juro que cada vez se me hace más insoportable. – Le dije y me miró con angustia - Y cada día tengo menos ganas de vivir

Eso último lo dije en un susurro bajito, guardaba la esperanza de que no lo haya escuchado.

Aparentemente la suerte no estaba de mi lado.

-Bella!! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – dijo sorprendida

-Es que es la pura verdad, aunque duela – le dije apenada

-No, mira. Escúchame bien niña. – me retó con voz mezclada con dureza y amistoso - La vida es algo hermoso de lo que hay que estar agradecido. Sé que ahora duele mucho, pero con el tiempo vas a sanar, vas a encontrar el amor y vas a ser feliz como tanto te lo mereces.

-No, Leah, yo jamás podré encontrar el amor de vuelta.

-Pero…- no la deje terminar

-Porque él en el amor se supone que hay que tener confianza y abrir el corazón hacia la otra persona. Pero yo no soy capaz de hacer la primera. Ni mucho menos la segunda.

Lagrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos.

Ella se quedó mirándome un rato. Luego se acerco a mí y me abrazó muy fuerte. Yo se lo devolví.

-Bella – me dijo en un suspiro – yo se que tu saldrás adelante. Tú eres una persona fuerte que a pesar de todo, sigue luchando día a día. Solo quiero que tengas un poquito de fe en ti y veras como se soluciona – me dijo con confianza

-L a fe no me hará que vuelva a confiar

-Al contrario, la fe lo es todo. Si tú tienes fe en que vas a superar esto y, vas a ser feliz, eso es lo que va a pasar. En cambio si sigues con tu negatividad, todo seguirá igual, o peor.

Suspiré en voz alta

-Está bien, lo intentaré

-Eso es lo único que pido, Bella – me dijo esperanzada

Nunca agradecí tanto tener amigos

-Muchas gracias, por todo. Por apoyarme cuando estoy depresiva, cuando tú y Jake me animan y hacen payasadas solo para sacarme una sonrisa. Pero por sobre todo por estar conmigo y no abandonarme.

-No, Bella. Tú eres una chica muy valiosa, que no debe estar sufriendo lo que sufres. Pero sabes que nosotros estaremos aquí todo el tiempo que nos necesites para lo que sea.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio después de eso.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos marchemos antes de que se haga muy oscuro y nos perdamos. – dijo ella, levantándose.

-Estoy de acuerdo – me estiro una mano para poder levantarme y la agarre con aprecio.

Caminamos un largo rato hasta que llegamos a la casa de Leah. Allí se encontraba mi camión. Me acompaño hasta la puerta. Antes de subir la abracé, le agradecí una vez mas y me fui.

De camino a casa era largo. Pero además también mi camioneta andaba más lento de lo normal.

Me dio mucho tiempo para pensar lo que hablamos con Leah el día de hoy. Fue una gran charla de chicas, realmente la necesitaba para descargar toda mi angustia antes de que estallara.

Logré sobrevivir apenas en estas casi dos semanas¨

Me di cuenta que Tanya quería a Edward, porque se la pasaba persiguiéndolo de un lado a otro evidentemente.

Pero me alivio por completo saber que él no le correspondía, ya que no mostraba interés alguno en ella.

* * *

Les gustó? Háganmelo saber si fue así. Intento mi mejor

Disfruté mucho escribiendo este, ya que muestra la relación entre dos amigas que se apoyan entre sí.

Pronto nuevo cap. =)

Besoo


	6. La gota que rebalsó el vaso

Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes =D

* * *

**BPov**

Otro día más por soportar

Me levante y me puse algo abrigado porque hoy hacía mucho frío.  
Me fui a mi camión sin desayunar, no tenía tanta hambre, además se me hacia tarde.

Llegue a la escuela con unos minutos antes de que tocara la campana. Me fui a mi primera clase: Ciencias

Me dirigí a mi casillero antes para tomar unos libros y marche al salón

Pero si pensaba que mi vida no era suficiente malo, pues entonces pensé muy mal

Allí en la clase estaba Tanya, leyendo un libro. La verdad que no entendía que hacía en esta clase. Se supone que yo no tengo clases con ninguno de ellos. Gracias al cielo, tampoco con ella.

Entré al aula y me di cuenta…

…que ella estaba en mi asiento, al frente de la clase.

Me acerque a ella. La verdad que ya más que dolor, sentía odio, rabia

-Discúlpame, Tanya. Pero estas en mi asiento - le dije, lo más calmada que pude.

Ella levanto la vista hacia arriba

-Ahh, ¿Si? Lamento decirte que no veo tu nombre en ella, por lo que no es tuyo. Además desde que esta es mi clase también, no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada.

-En serio, muévete de mi asiento. Siéntate en otro lugar – le dije, cada vez poniéndome más enojada

-No me hagas reír, Swan. Mejor piérdete – dijo mirándose las uñas como si fueran una escultura

En ese momento entro el profesor.

-¿Algún problema? – dijo mientras se sentaba en su escritorio para comenzar la clase

-Sí, profesor. Tanya está en mi asiento – le dije

-Tanya es nueva en esta clase, y por lo que le daremos todas sus comodidades. – me dijo.

Yo me quede en shock.

¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

¿De verdad le va a dar la razón a ella?

La mire y tenía cara de una alumna inocente.

-Ahora, siéntate, Bella. Hay muchos bancos en esta clase. Siéntete libre de elegir donde – me dijo el profesor

Decidí sentarme atrás de ella, ya que era el único asiento libre de TODA LA CLASE

Esto no podía ser peor.

A lo largo de la clase, fue insoportable. Ella se iba moviendo en su asiento, de modo que yo no podía ver nada. Se retorcía el pelo. Se peinaba. Se retocaba el maquillaje en medio de la película. Y el profesor no le decía NADA!  
Seguramente debe estar muy ocupado estudiando el "cuerpo humano"

Pero el colmo de todos fue lo que hizo después.

Me paso un pequeño papel bien doblado hacia mi banco

Lo abrí despacito, con miedo de lo que podría encontrar

_Edward es mío y no hay nada que puedas hacer _

¿Esta mujer me está cargando?

Hice lo posible para no reír. Edward jamás lo haría. Porque mostro un gran desinterés en ella.

En voz bajita, le dije solo para ella

-Edward jamás será tuyo, Tanya. Ni si quiera está interesado en ti, si no te has dado cuenta.

Era obvio que ella me escuchó.

Tomó otro pedazo de papel, escribió algo en él y me lo volvió a pasar.

_Eso ya lo veremos, Swan_

_-_Sí, claro que sí. Como digas – le dije sarcásticamente.

No podía creer lo divertido que era esta "conversación"

Ella me escuchó. Me iba a escribir otra cosa pero la clase ya estaba terminando.

Sonó la campana y todos se levantaron para irse

Estaba recogiendo mis cosas pero de pronto, Tanya estaba mirándome detenidamente

-De verdad, no entiendo lo que Edward vio en ti, ¿sabes?

No le conteste

_Bella, no vale la pena. No la escuches_

Me decía a mí misma, tratando de no alterarme

-Bueno, seguramente solo eras su juguete humano. Lo que Edward necesita es una mujer de verdad. Y eso es lo que le voy a dar.

La gota que rebalso el vaso.

-No me hagas reír Tanya. Si Edward hubiera estado interesado en ti, hubiera hecho algo más que evitarte

En ese momento estaba luchando para contener la risa que amenazaba con salir.

-¿Quien dice que no está interesado en mi?

Ahh, esta mujer no se iba a cansar nunca.  
Creo que la palabra perder no cabía en su diminuto cerebro

-Mmmm, ¿qué será? ¿Será por el hecho de que cada vez que te juntas con él, ÉL no muestra interés alguno? Es más, o ¿que trata de salir y alejarse lo más posible? – le dije divertida

-No te pases de lista, Swan. Sabes porque Edward es así? Es porque no le gusta mostrar afecto en público. Pero cuando estamos en casa… mmm es un tigre en celo.

_No te dejes llevar, Bella. Sabes que es mentira lo que esta arpía te diga_

-Mmm, ¿sí? Creo que no lo creeré hasta que lo vea

Puso los ojos en blanco

-¿Quieres pruebas? Eso es lo que te daré entonces. Prepárate, porque entonces cuando menos lo esperes, lo veras

Y con eso Salió del salón. Lo dijo tan confiada …

¿Será verdad?

No, no por supuesto que no es verdad.

Edward jamás estaría con alguien como ella

* * *

¿Te gustó? ¿No te gustó?

Házmelo saber ;)

Besooo


	7. Hundiendome

Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes =D

Este capítulo lo hice con un ayuda de esta profunda canción de esta cantante que me encanta:

_**Evanescence – "Going Under" **_

Busquen su traducción y verán cómo porque la elegí para esto  
Espero que les guste ;)_**  
**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**BPov**

_Un par de días mas tarde…_

_I'm going under_

Me levanté agitada, por una pesadilla horrible que tuve.

De solo pensarlo me daban escalofríos.

_Maybe I'll wake up for once  
not tormented daily defeated by you_

No podía seguir pensando en eso, no podía.

Sacudí la cabeza para despejarme y fui al baño para tomar una corta, pero muy relajante ducha caliente, ya que estaba toda sudada.

Tuve el presentimiento de que hoy no sería un muy buen día.

No se porque, solo lo sentía.

…capaz que ya me volví loca….

Alejé esos pensamientos y me dirigí a buscar algo que ponerme.  
Elegí unos pantalones joggings negros elásticos. Eran muy cómodos. Y me puse una blusa manga larga azul oscuro

Me subí a mi camión y me dirigí a la escuela.

El día de hoy, por suerte, pasó sin incidentes. Realmente necesitaba relajarme.  
Las clases eran muy aburridas. Siempre era lo mismo.

Tan rápido paso el tiempo que Ya era la hora del almuerzo. Así que tomé mis cosas y marche hacia mi casillero.

Tome mi mochila y deje mis libros.  
Cuando terminé, cerré el casillero y me dirigí hacia la biblioteca al fin.

Estaban desiertos los pasillos. Todos estaban en la cafetería.

¿Tanto había tardado acomodando mi mochila? , pensé confundida

Realmente no me importaba.

Seguí caminando. Había una obra de teatro que tenía tantas ganas de leer. Creo que se llamaba "Prohibido suicidarse en primavera" (N/A sé que suena trágico, pero la obra es hermosa y me encanto, también es bastante divertida. De verdad se las recomiendo)

Hasta que escuche unos extraños ruidos provenientes de algún lugar.

Seguramente deben ser los niños de los primeros años, siempre haciendo travesuras.

No le hice caso y seguí caminando hacia mi destino.

Pero esos ruidos se hicieron más frecuentes y un poco más fuertes

Ya saben…. La curiosidad mató al gato

Entonces Decidí mirar que era.

Me acerque lentamente por el pasillo que doblaba a la esquina para ver que eran esos extraños sonidos que se escuchaban en el medio del pasillo a la hora del almuerzo.

Pero realmente no debí hacerlo.

Aquello que mis ojos estaban viendo, no lo creería si no lo veía yo misma

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
so I don't know what's real and what's not_

Pero lo que los ojos de mi corazón veían, destrozaban lo único que quedaba de mí

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

Ese inmenso dolor de pecho, volvió más fuerte que nunca

_So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again_

Allí, en frente de mi, la escena que prometía romperme en pedazos en ese momento.

Edward y Tanya

Tanya y Edward

Edward tenía a Tanya acorralada contra los casilleros

Ambos cuerpos pegados al otro

Ella tenía en su cara una sonrisa que mostraba la satisfacción y expresaba la alegría que podría estar sintiendo en ese momento

Sinceramente no la culpo, a cualquiera le pasaría eso en una escena como esa

Pero si las cosas no fueran peor…

Poco a poco, Él comenzó a bajar su rostro hacia la suya. Ella subió con entusiasmo Y entonces sus labios se encontraron.  
Sus labios se movían en sincronía, al igual que sus manos. Las de ellas en su pelo  
Las de él, en su cintura. Su cuerpo se movía al compás del otro

Tanya no mentía

Sus movimientos irradiaban tanta pasión, que parecía una película porno, con ropas

Me sentí tan enferma. Y sentía mi pulso en mi garganta.

Las lágrimas estaban desbordando mis ojos.

En ese momento, todo mi mundo se vino abajo.

_I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through_

Solo tuve que correr y salir de ahí ahora mismo.

_I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under_

* * *

Ohh!! Que pasara?!?

Perdón por tardar un poco, es que tenía que terminar un proyecto para mi clase de literatura. Tenía que hacer un informe sobre "Prohibido suicidarse en primavera", si, la misma que mencione en la historia. ^_^. La estaba leyendo en el momento que comencé a escribir este cap. realmente se las recomiendo

Bueno retomando…. Un capitulo bastante doloroso debo decir, pero el que viene… uff… creo que llore cuando lo escribí...

Díganme si les gustó, y si debería seguir escribiendo…

.…. O si debería dedicarme a otra cosa ;)

Acepto críticas constructivas

Los quiero =D


	8. Correr del dolor

Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes =D

Este capítulo me costó un poco escribirlo. Pero con ayuda de canciones pude lograrlo.

Contiene un compilado de varias canciones de Taylor Swift y la última es de Pink

Espero que les guste ;)  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**BPov**

_En ese momento todo mi mundo se vino abajo_

_Solo tuve que correr_

No podía seguir viendo más tiempo. Tenía que irme

Salí disparada de ahí

Mi pecho estaba en total agonía

Como pude ser tan tonta y tener la esperanza de que él no estuviera con ella. Si es el sueño de cada hombre vivo y ella se tiraba a sus pies. Una propuesta muy difícil de superar

_Stupid girl, I should have known_

Que difícil, era imposible

_She'd better hold, Him tight, give Him all her love_

Yo solo espero que por lo menos Él sea feliz. Es todo lo que necesito

Corrí, Salí de la escuela y seguí corriendo  
Sinceramente no me importaba a donde iba

Solo quería correr

Mi vista ya era nublada por mis lágrimas

Pero también, para colmo, el cielo estaba tan gris, casi negro diría. Tendría que ver con mi estado emocional?

Lo peor de todo fue que comenzó a llover

¿Por qué me odian? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? ¿Acaso me lo merezco?  
Esas preguntas yacían desde lo interior de mi alma

Mi corazón, ya no lo sentía

En vez de corazón, sentía un dolor punzante, de aquellos que te hacen retorcerte de la agonía que sentía.

_Veo tu rostro en mi mente mientras me alejo de todo_

Pero yo no quería parar de correr

Seguía adentrándome en aquellos tenebrosos bosques  
En Forks era de día, pero con lo oscuro del cielo y las grandes copas de los arboles, parecían de terror

No me importaba

_No hay nadie aquí para salvarme_

Seguí corriendo sin parar. Mis piernas ya estaban comenzado a quemarme.

Realmente…

¿Hay razones para seguir existiendo? ¿Vale la pena tanto dolor y sufrimiento? ¿Alguna vez volveré a ser feliz?

_Y no puedo...respirar sin ti  
_

Yo no lo creo

_Cuando este hoyo en mi corazón será reparado?_

Viví tanto tiempo así como fui capaz  
Pero ya no lo soportaba más  
No quería estar más acá  
Quería marcharme para siempre

_To run away  
_

A algún lugar donde mis llantos no sean escuchados

_No tiene ningún sentido para mí_

A algún lugar donde mis lagrimas no sean vistas

_To run away  
_

A algún lugar donde no sientan pena por mí

_Esta vida no tiene sentido para mi_

A algún lugar donde no haya más dolor

_To run away_

A algún lugar donde me amen como me merezco

_Este mundo no tiene sentido para mí_

Aquel lugar soñado, aparentemente no existía para mí

_To run away_

La única solución que encontré posible fue que dejara este mundo para siempre

Para ver si podía descansar en paz

_Pero debo respirar sin ti …_

Y que ya nadie tenga el poder de lastimarme más

Después de tanto correr me derrumbe sobre el pasto  
Creo que mis pulmones no daban para más

Espere a que mis respiraciones se calmaran. Y luego me eche a llorar como nunca  
Se que estoy siendo tonta, pero jamás lo podré superar.  
Porque no hay peor cosa que ver el amor de tu vida con otra persona  
Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto  
Porque para amar se necesitan a dos personas

Seguí llorando por todo.

Por Edward, por los Cullens, por Jake, por Leah, por Tanya. Por todo

Puse mi cabeza entre mis rodillas y trate de calmarme un poco

Luego de calmarme, caí en la cuenta de hasta donde había llegado

Allí, yo me encontraba … la vida me odia

Estaba en … el prado. Si definitivamente esto no era mejor

_Basta de llorar, Bella. No puedes seguir así_

Necesitaba a Jake

Tome mi celular de mi bolsillo y marque su número  
Sonó el tono, pero nadie contestaba  
Marque el numero de Leah  
…. …. ….

Tampoco nadie contestaba. Debían ser la mala recepción  
Igualmente decidí mandarle un texto

_Jake, estoy en el prado. Llámame cuando puedas  
Te necesito  
Bella_

Guardé el teléfono y me recosté, mirando hacia el oscuro cielo

De pronto, escuche unos ruidos que parecían que provenían desde el interior del bosque  
Eran como si fuera el viento contra los arbustos  
Solo que no era el viento

Lentamente me fui levantando del pasto y comencé a observar atentamente que era lo que se encontraba ahí  
Sentí una brisa fría en mi cara

Un vampiro

Conocía ya muy bien esas sensaciones, y esta vez no estaba equivocada

-Bueno, bueno…. Al parecer tenemos el placer de volvernos a encontrar – dijo una voz profunda y fría. Sonaba como si lo estuviera disfrutando

todo mi cuerpo quedó congelado, la sensación de que si me movía, todo terminaría en solo segundos  
me estremecí, pero increíblemente no era de miedo

-Victoria  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ohh! Que pasaraa?!

Este cap. lo subí el mismo día que el anterior, porque tenía ganas. Además me desvele mirando una peli de terror y tenía miedo de irme a la cama. Infantil, lo sé pero bue… XP

Igualmente me encanto la peli. Es raro. Si se preguntan cuan gallina soy… me quede mirando "Paranormal Activity", capaz que no da miedo, pero así de cobarde es esta escritora. Igualmente me quieren ;) ¿no?

Así de loca soy… XD

Retomando…..

Les gusto? No? Demasiado trágico? ¿O falta de ella?

Háganmelo saber! ;)

También pueden darme algunas ideas sobre cómo quieren que esta historia siga

Todavía no lo tengo muy decidido.

Lo ultimo que digo es que todo tiene una perfecta explicacion ;) Y que Bella va a dejar de ser la unica que sufre en esta historia...

Besoo, Los quiero (L)

PPrincess


	9. Victoria & Despertar

Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes =D

* * *

**  
BPov**

-Victoria – le susurre muy bajito, con esperanza a equivocarme. Pero era ella. No habían dudas.

Poco a poco, ella se fue dejando ver. Salió de detrás de unos grandes árboles, en la otra punta del prado.

Estaba igual que mi memoria la recuerda. Alta. Su pelo rojizo ondulado, se iba moviendo con el viento. Su figura escultural se acercaba con gracia hacia mí.

Pero increíblemente, yo no sentía miedo alguno.

-Al fin puedo concretar mi venganza – dijo ella luego de un tiempo

-¿Q -qué venganza? – tartamudee un poco. Tenía un presentimiento de cual, pero no quería precipitarme.

-Tú sabes cuál. No te hagas la inocente. Ahora que no estás con tus estúpidos vegetarianos, te voy a matar. Y luego ellos sentirán el dolor que yo estoy sintiendo ahora. – y con eso soltó una pequeña carcajada

Yo no sabía que decir. Creo que estaba feliz

Al fin, ella iba a poner fin a todo mi sufrimiento en solo un segundo.  
Iba a dejar de llorar, de sentirme miserable, de sentir dolor, de estar sola.

En unos minutos todo terminaría al fin

Ella me estaba mirando. Seguramente le sorprendió que no le rogara por mi vida, suplicara de que no me matara. Pero realmente yo quería todo lo contrario

No le importó. Se estaba acercando peligrosamente. Mirándome como su fuera su presa. Eso es lo que era. La cazadora y su presa.

Puso una mano fría sobre mi cuello. La paso por mi cabello, y me lo estiro, de modo que mi cuello quedara poderosamente expuesto.

-Adiós, Isabella

Y con eso clavó sus dientes en mi cuello  
El dolor que se sentía era horrible.  
Sentía como sus dientes hacían paso sobre mi delicada piel de mi cuello y me succionaba la sangre, poco a poco. Disfrutando del momento.  
Ya estaba comenzando a sentir débil y mis piernas no respondían.

… … … …

Pero de pronto, ella se detuvo abruptamente.  
No entendía el porqué, ¿No iba a matarme? ¿O ya estaba muerta?

Luego sucedió algo que no pensaría posible  
Un lobo, salió de las penumbras. Detrás de él salieron otros dos más.

Jake!!

Victoria me soltó, y me caí al pasto con un golpe seco.  
Ella empezó a correr y los lobos iban detrás de ella.

Y yo me quedé sola en el bosque.  
Cerré los ojos fuertemente. Me sentí muy débil y no podía ni moverme. El bosque me daba vueltas.

Pero luego sucedió algo que no esperaba.

Empecé a sentir un gran calor en la zona del cuello.  
De a poco subía ese fuego comenzaba a quemar otras zonas de mi cuerpo

No me podía estar sucediendo esto. Simplemente no podía  
Ni siquiera podía morir en paz ahora.

Me estaba convirtiendo en un… vampiro.

Y allí comenzó mi cambio. Aquel dolor, esa quemadura era terriblemente insoportable.  
Solté un grito de dolor  
Cerré fuertemente mis ojos, con la esperanza de que se marchara.

-Bella!!! – escuche que me llamaban, pero no podía reconocer quien era. La voz se hacía más lejana… y más lejana…

Y caí en la inconsciencia.

* * *

No sé cuánto tiempo soporté aquel horroroso dolor, aquella quema que me hacia retorcer de agonía. Pero igual así, sentía como si mi cuerpo fuera un peso muerto, ya que lo sentía como entumecido, y desmayado. Pero yo seguía consiente, simplemente lo sabía.

Sentí una mano caliente sobre mi frente. Quería abrir mis ojos y ver donde estaba. ¿Qué día era hoy? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cómo es que sigo viva?

Todo eso paso por mi mente, y no quería más que me respondieran todas mis dudas… pero mis parpados eran pesados y mi cuerpo no respondía tampoco

-¿Cuando despertará? – una voz preguntó

-No lo sé… si no lo supiera pensaría que está muerta – dijo otra voz, pero esta vez era más profunda y grave que la otra. Debía ser un hombre.

¿Será de Jake?

Hice un esfuerzo y trate de despejarme, de alejarme del precipicio negro con el que amenazaba con caerme. Poco a poco comencé a sentir mi cuerpo agarrotado. Me dolían los músculos, como si hubiera estado haciendo mucha gimnasia.

Abrí los ojos.

Sea donde me encontraba, estaba muy iluminado, ya que casi no podía ver por todo la luz que me estaba dando en la cara. Pero pude distinguir a dos claras figuras a mi lado.

Estábamos en la playa! Y ellos eran Jake y Leah!

Pero los podía ver definitivamente bien. Cada rasgo de sus caras.

-¿Bella? – Jake me preguntó - ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No lo sé – le conteste confundida - ¿Qué pasó?

Leah, que hasta ahora seguía callada, me paso un espejo circular.

Lo tome mas confundida aun y me mire

Y no creía lo que veía

En ese pequeño espejo había la imagen de una hermosa mujer. Una chica de pelo castaño, bastante largo, tenía la nariz bien definida. Pómulos definidos. Tez bien pálida. Sus labios eran perfectos. Pero sus ojos fue lo que más me llamo la atención. Aquellos ojos eran hermosos, en su medida justa y de un color violeta increíble.

Pero luego de mirarla, caí en la cuenta de que era yo esa tan bella mujer.

-S-soy un vampiro, verdad? – les pregunte volviéndome hacia ellos con temor

-Si – me dijeron apenados. Éramos enemigos por naturaleza

-¿Como sucedió esto?

-Estabas en el bosque cuando te encontramos – Jake comenzó – No te pude contestar el teléfono porque se cortaba. Pero luego me llego tu mensaje de texto y me preocupe que estuvieras sola en el bosque con ese clima.

-Pero luego todo se volvió peor – Leah tomo el control. Ninguno de ls dos me miraba. Estaban mirando hacia el mar y yo los miraba a ellos – cuando estábamos por salir a buscarte, en el camino olimos a un vampiro. Y era a la que estábamos tratando de encontrar hace bastante tiempo.

-Si… era Victoria – les dije sin entusiasmo

-Sí, nos dimos cuenta – nos dijo Jake – Cuando llegamos, ya era demasiado tarde. Vimos a esa chupasangres en tu cuello y de verdad pensábamos que estabas muerta. Pero igualmente la queríamos muerta a ella, por lo que la perseguimos por un buen rato, hasta que la perdimos de vista. Y tuvimos que regresar a ti.

-Entiendo. Hace cuanto tiempo que estoy inconsciente.

-Estuviste casi un día y medio agonizando, pensé que no terminaría nunca – Leah me dijo triste

-Sí, yo tampoco – le dije apenada, pero…. – ¿Como que casi un día y medio? Se supone que la transformación de vampiros dura como tres días agonizando

-No lo se

-¿! Y ya vieron mis ojos?! - les dije sorprendida

-Si… eso es lo más escalofriante que vi en toda mi vida, Bells. Ni como un vampiro la haces bien – me dijo en tono juguetón.

Le puse cara de pocos amigos. Eso era ofensivo

Leah lo soluciono rápido con un golpe de cabeza

-Heeey! Eso sí que duele, mujer! – le dijo con una mano en donde le dio el golpe

-Entonces trata mejor a nuestra amiga! – le dijo medio enojada, medio divertida

Me di cuenta de que ya era un vampiro, no había marcha atrás. Debía tratar de vivir como pudiera. Tratar de sobrevivir. Dejar el pasado humano en el pasado y comenzar de nuevo en esta nueva etapa. Cueste lo que me cueste.

* * *

Wow. Que capitulo….

Perdón por no actualizar pronto

Este capitulo se suponia que iba a ser solo la parte de victoria y el siguiente, el despertar. Pero como quedaban demasiado cortos, los decidi juntar. Por eso el titulo.

Ahora si comienza mi idea principal. Ósea la de la canción. Les recuerdo "Because of you" de Kelly Clarckson.

Hermosa canción. Esta historia está basada básicamente en eso.

Reviews si te gustó!!!

Bueno, me despido. Me voy a empezar a escribir el otro capítulo ;)

Grax por los reviews! En serio, me motivan para seguir escribiendo. Quiere decir que algo estoy haciendo bien.

Besoo, Los quiero!!!

PPrincess


	10. Vampiro

Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes =D

* * *

_Me di cuenta de que ya era un vampiro, no había marcha atrás. Debía tratar de vivir como pudiera. Tratar de sobrevivir. Dejar el pasado humano en el pasado y comenzar de nuevo en esta nueva etapa. Cueste lo que me cueste_

Con Jake y Leah, seguimos discutiendo por un largo rato hasta que se estaba haciendo tarde y debían volver a sus casas.

Hablamos sobre lo que había pasado en los momentos que no estuve consiente.  
Victoria seguía viva por alguna parte, pero eso era lo que menos me importaba en estos momentos, ya que si volvía, yo ya podía defenderme solita. Y eso me encantaba.  
Ya no era una débil humana que tenía que depender de los demás para sobrevivir.

El dolor en mi pecho, milagrosamente era un poquito menos que antes. Esta era la nueva Bella. Voy a hacer lo imposible para poder seguir y comenzar en esta nueva etapa lo mejor posible. Eso es lo que me prometí.

Tanto tiempo hablando, también me di cuenta de que yo no era como los demás vampiros recién nacidos. Jake y Leah me habían contado que una vez tuvieron que lidiar con algunos de ellos. Me dijeron que tenían ojos rojos y que eran muy fuertes y salvajes. Pero yo no tenía ni los ojos rojos ni estaba en descontrol.

No tenía sed

La verdad que Jake tenía mucha razón ya que no era como los demás vampiros. Ni como vampira la hacía bien. Supongo que podría acostumbrarme. Era algo bueno que no estuviera alocadamente sedienta y descontrolada.

Y ahora me tenía que mudar lejos. Porque todos en Forks pensaban que Bella Swan murió en el bosque, luego de desaparecer por dos días. Esta era mi oportunidad perfecta para comenzar todo de nuevo. La verdad que voy a extrañar a mi familia. Pero yo sabía bien que Charlie sufría al verme sufrir. Pero ahora podía vivir en paz. Extrañaría a mi mama y a Phil, también. Pero ellos deben seguir sus vidas, como yo la mía.

Me quede andando por los bosques. Me encantaba correr. Era una manera de despejar mi cabeza. Y además era tan rápida.

Cuando ya se hacía de día, me fui a la playa, para ir a encontrarme con Jake y Leah, de vuelta, para despedirme. Ellos había ido a mi casa a buscar lo que les pedí, ya que yo no quería arriesgarme a que me vieran.

-Bueno, Bells. Aquí tienes todo lo que nos pediste. – me dijo Jake, con voz que lo delataba como si fuera a llorar.

Rápidamente me acerque a ellos y los abracé con fuerza.

-Esto no es un adiós, esto es un hasta pronto, chicos. Vamos a hablar todos los días y les voy a contar todo lo que sucede. Seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos, aunque estemos lejos. Ni la distancia, ni la cosa de "somos enemigos naturales" ni ninguna fuerza nos van a separar, ¿me entendieron chicos?

-Por supuesto, Bella. Te queremos tanto – Leah me dio con lagrimas en los ojos.

Pero de pronto, sentí algo en los ojos. Me puse la mano y vi que tenía lagrimas que me salían de los ojos.

-Oh, demonios! Tan rara soy!? – cuando dije eso, ellos se rieron de mi. Todos estábamos llorando. La verdad, era que no odiaba llorar.

Cuando yo lloraba, podía demostrar mis sentimientos. Cuando me dejaba llorar, podía demostrar cuan triste estaba o cuan feliz, salvo que los últimos tiempos no llore de felicidad. Pero se me volvió tan cotidiano, que lo iba extrañar. Por una parte esto de ser vampiro no esta tan mal. Mucho menos con estas cosas raras que me suceden, estas cosas que a los vampiros normales, no tienen.

Mis amigos y yo, fuimos al aeropuerto enseguida, ya que no podía seguir estando en Forks, donde podía ser descubierta.

-Adiós, chicos. Recuerden estar alertas, que cuando aterrice, los voy a llamar. Todos los días recibirán una llamada de mi. Y será mejor que contesten o si no voy a venir corriendo hasta aquí para estrangularlos. ¿De acuerdo?

-Te vamos a extrañar, Bella – me dijeron ambos, volviéndome a abrazar

-Última llamada para abordar el vuelo 157, por favor suban – una voz llamaba. Ese era mi vuelo.

-Yo también los extrañaré chicos. Recuerden, que es un hasta pronto. Los quiero mucho – los bese en las mejillas a ambos, tomé mi mochila.

Antes de subir, les hice un saludo con la mano y les tire un beso. Era tan difícil despedirme, sé que no habíamos sido amigos por mucho tiempo, pero los momentos vividos fueron inolvidables. Ellos eran mi apoyo. Con ellos logré sobrevivir y siempre me contenian

Subí al avión, aquel viaje hacia mi nuevo destino, hacia mi nueva casa. Iba a comenzar una nueva etapa a partir de ahora.

* * *

Capitulo algo corto. Pero no sabía que mas poner XP

Ayer a la noche subí una nueva historia, un OneShot. Pasen y léanlo "Hormonas" se llama =D se que aquí dije que no lo iba a llegar a subir, pero al final me llego la idea.

Bueno… ¿Les gusto este cap.? ¿Les gusta como está yendo la historia? ¿O les gustaría de otra forma?

Háganmelo saber, denme sus opiniones.

Gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaron por el cap. anterior.

Los quiero (L)

PPrincess


	11. Chicago & Nueva Familia

Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes =D

* * *

Subí al avión. Y me recosté en la butaca. Deje mi mochila en el suelo my tomé mi iPod. Me puse los auriculares y escuche música durante todo el vuelo. Por suerte no había nadie a mi lado. Pero eso no quería decir que no escuchara. Podía escuchar a todos los susurros de los pasajeros de este avión.

Demasiado largo fue mi viaje. Lo malo era que al no dormir, me aburrí mucho. Abre repetido mi reproducción de música unas veinte veces.

Y aquí llegué. A mi nueva vida como vampiro.

Baje del avión, y me dirigí a buscar el hotel en donde me hospedaba unos días, mientras buscaba una casa para vivir.

Había elegido mudarme a chicago, ya que últimamente había escuchado que el clima no era muy bueno. Y me convenía si quería salir los días nublados.

Decidí que era momento de llamar a mis amigos. Tome el teléfono y marqué el celular de Leah.

-¿Hola? – me dijo ella

-Hola, hola! ¿Dime, me extrañaron?

-Ay, Bella, no te das una idea! Yo se que te fuiste recién, pero es imposible evitarlo. – Y allí se escucharon unos pequeños sollozos

-Ay, Leah. No te pongas a llorar porque sino yo llorare también. Yo también los extraño, chicos. Por cierto ¿Dónde está Jake? – le dije confundida de no poder escucharlo con mi súper oído

-Ha, ¿Tú donde crees? Está comiendo. Espera un segundo que ya lo llamo – me dijo. Luego se escucharon como si hubiera puesto la mano por el teléfono para que yo no escuchara. Pero igual era obvio que podía.

-JAKEEE, DEJA DE COMER Y TRAE TU APESTOSO TRASERO PARA HABLAR CON BELLA!!! -

¿Los vampiros pueden quedar sordos?

- Ya viene – me dijo

-Pero bien que ese apestoso trasero te atrae mucho. – le dije en tono de broma. Y me eche a reír. Ya me la imaginaba a Leah sonrojada.

Luego de un tiempo, nos pasamos horas hablando los tres juntos. Hasta que me di cuenta que allí era bastante tarde allí, así que los deje dormir.

En dos días iba a comenzar High School Chicago, ya estaba inscripta y la verdad es que siempre quise venir aquí.

Iba a comenzar como Isabella Masen. Aunque parezca raro, soy muy masoquista. Y ya que debía cambiar de nombre, no se me ocurrió mejor cosa que poner. En esta nueva etapa iba a olvidar el dolor y tratar de vivir ya que la vida me dio una nueva oportunidad de hacerlo mejor. Elegí su apellido humano, porque quería un recordatorio de mi amor humano. Algo que me indique cuan cerca estuve de amar a alguien. Y aunque duró muy poco para mi gusto, fue lo más hermosos que viví en mi vida y además porque si elegía Cullen quedaría muy sospechoso.

////////

Pasó, hoy exactamente, dos semanas y media desde que me mude. Chicago es muy agradable, es bastante acogedor. Aunque todavía me sentí incomoda por ser la nueva estudiante, aquí no era como Forks. Yo pasé a ser historia en unos pocos días. Había personas muy buenas y simpáticas también. Que rápidamente se convirtieron en mis amigos.

Pero había un vampiro aquí en la escuela. Rebecca. Cuando me enteré tuve mucho miedo. Pero después me di cuenta de que tenía clases con ella y me trató muy bien. Pronto ella me contó su historia que ella vivía con otros dos vampiros. Que eran sus padres. Mark y Any. Y como les conté que estaba sola, me invitaron a vivir con ellos. Todos eran muy agradables.

Pronto, con Beck nos volvimos inseparables. Poco a poco, les fui contando de mi pasado. Les conté absolutamente todo. Porque ellos me dieron esa confianza que tanto me faltaba. Y se quedaron muy sorprendidos. Porque había sido una humana muy valiente para lidiar con eso sola y seguir sobreviviendo. Ellos me dijeron que nunca más sucedería, porque ahora éramos familia, y nos íbamos a proteger mutuamente.

Ellas se alimentan de animales. Menos mal. Al poco tiempo, cuando yo me sentía débil, me di cuenta que debía cazar. Pero no por sed, sino porque ni me podía mantener en pie.

Ellos tenían regalos también. Any, se podía teletransportar libremente por donde ella quiera.  
A veces me llevaba a mí. Era muy divertido

Pero Beck, tenía otro poder peculiar. La hidroquinesis. Este consistía en, que ella básicamente puede controlar el agua. Lo puede generar o absorber. Muy útil en las guerras de agua. Siempre me ganaba. (¬¬)

Y su padre, Mark, no tenía poder alguno. Pero no se quejaba. Era feliz de tener su familia

Yo, por mi parte, había desarrollado mucho los poderes de mente. Digo poderes porque tenía varios. Ellos me dicen que era mas poderosa que ellos, pero yo creo que están exagerando.

Siempre me trataban como una niña pequeña, por lo emocional que era. Aunque me dije que debía superarlo, aunque no se note, había hecho progresos. No me la pasaba llorando y lamentándome a todo momento. Solo se me daba llorar cuando en las noches estoy sola en mi habitación.

Con lo de mis poderes, yo manejaba todo lo que tenía que ver con la mente. Tenía telequinesis, que podía mover objetos con la mente. y telepatía, que me podía comunicar a través de las mentes. Era divertido jugar con ellos. Y podía leer las mentes de solo los humanos. Eso me servía muchísimo en clases.

* * *

Exactamente hoy, un mes pasó desde que me había mudado con Beck. Nosotras vivíamos las dos juntas en un departamento cerca de la escuela. Sus padres eran muy buenos y nos habían dejado. Era muy divertido vivir con ella. Era tan amistosa y tan comprensiva. Siempre sabia que decirme cuando me encontraba triste. Siempre me consolaba. Y me hacia reír a menudo.

Ahora estaba en mi cama, escuchando algo de música, mientras miraba por la ventana, como el sol hacia paso sobre la oscuridad. El amanecer. Un paisaje increíble.

Pronto, debía prepararme para la escuela. Beck hoy no venía, porque estaba de caza y a ella le encantaba correr, por eso cuando iba a comer, se iba muy lejos. Eso quería decir que me quedaba sola en la casa como por dos o tres días. ella, casi nunca iba en días de clases, pero estaba muy sedienta.

Me fui a preparar todo y me fui a mi auto. Sí, los padres de Beck, me dijeron que ya me consideran su hija. Me obsequiaron un precioso Mazda Miata mx5 (Foto en profile). Era un descapotable, gris oscuro metálico, dos asientos de cuero, la perfecta definición de hermoso. Ni loca podía aceptar semejante regalo, pero ellos insistieron, porque además decían que tenían un montón de dinero. No tuve mas remedio que aceptarlo gustosa.

Marché rápido, disfrutando de la velocidad que podía ofrecer. Rápidamente llegue a la escuela. Pero como de costumbre, había llegado demasiado temprano. Recosté mi cabeza sobre el reposacabezas, cerré los ojos y me puse a escuchar música.

Luego de unos minutos, podía oír a los murmullos de los estudiantes que llegaban. También podía oír las chirriantes ruedas de los automóviles, con sus motores. Si no estuviera acostumbrada, me daría una jaqueca.

Pronto comenzaron los pensamientos

_-¿oye, habrá hecho su tarea de historia? _

_-Ay, ese chico es tan lindo y sexy_

_-¿Se casará algún día la profesora de gimnasia?_

_-Me encantaría de que esa rubia escultural me hablara…_

_-Espero que Beck, venga hoy, le debo devolver la tarea que me prestó hace dos días_ – Samy dijo. Ella era nuestra amiga y se sentaba con nosotras en el almuerzo. Era una muy amable chica

-_Aquella niña de allí parece una pixie de tan pequeña que es… más al lado de ese grandote _

¿Qué?

¿Lindo y sexy? ¿Rubia escultural? ¿Niña pixie? ¿Grandote?

¿Cuántas podían ser las coincidencias de que juntarían en una escuela todas esas cualidades, que no sean los Cullens?

El dolor en mi pecho que había estado tratando de sanar con el tiempo, estaba comenzando a resurgir.

Miré e inspeccioné el estacionamiento, a ver si no había imaginado todos esos pensamientos.

Si no hubiera estado sentada, sufría grandes posibilidades de caerme al suelo.

Allí estaban los cinco. Más hermosos que nunca. Allí, con su aire de desinteresados, aburridos.

Rápidamente subí el techo descapotable para pasar desapercibida. Subí las ventanas polarizadas y me marche lo más rápido posible, antes de que me derrumbara allí, en ese mismo lugar.

Llegué a casa muy veloz y marque el teléfono de Beck, con la esperanza de que ella pudiera ayudarme.

* * *

Wow… que capitulo intenso ¿No? es un poc mas largo. compensasion por el anterior que fue un desastre XP

Bueno, les gusto o no? Háganmelo saber

En los próximos capítulos, se viene el tan esperado reencuentro!!

Tengo que ver si hago otros Povs que no sean de Bella, porque me es algo complicado para escribirlos. Pero voy a ver. Si tienen alguna duda, pregunten y yo lo contesto lo antes posible ;)

Grax por los reviews =)

Los quiero (L)

PPrincess


	12. Contencion

Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes =D

* * *

_Rápidamente subí el techo descapotable para pasar desapercibida. Subí las ventanas polarizadas y me marche lo más rápido posible, antes de que me derrumbara allí, en ese mismo lugar._

_Llegué a casa muy veloz y marque el teléfono de Beck, con la esperanza de que ella pudiera ayudarme._

Entré a casa y me encerré en mi cuarto. Estaba esperando a que Beck me conteste

-Hola Bella. ¿Tanto me extrañas? – ella me dijo apenas contesto

-Beck, te necesito – le dije con voz quebrada. Las lágrimas ya estaban saliendo sin control de mis ojos. – ¿por favor, puedes venir rápido?

-De acuerdo, Bella. No te preocupes, ya estoy en mi camino – me dijo, pero por su tono de voz me di cuenta de que seguía confundida. - ¿me quieres adelantar, mientras?

-Los Cullens están de vuelta – le dije.

La otra línea quedo en silencio. Solo podía escuchar el ruido de sus pies con el suelo. Debía estar en su camino

-Ok, tranquilízate Bella. Ya solucionaremos esto. – me dijo. Si no la conociera tan bien, diría que está sorprendida. Pero ella estaba enojada. - Estoy muy lejos, por lo que voy a llamar a mama para que hagamos más rápido, ¿Dale?

-Por favor, apúrate

Y corté

Lentamente, me acosté en mi cama, en posición fetal y me quedé pensando.

Aquel dolor, de mis tiempos humanos, había revivido, en mi tiempo vampiro. Mi pasado me persigue. Y no sé si sobreviviré esta vez

Lagrimas caían por mi rostro, y caían sobre mi regazo

¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo ellos aquí?

¿POR QUÉ de todos los lugares del mundo, ellos tenían que venir justo AQUÍ?!?

Tanto trabajo que estuve haciendo, para no derrumbarme. Tanto dolor que traté de evitar.

Tanta agonía, dolor y desconfianza que me habían hecho sentir. Y ellos volvían aquí como si nada sucedía…

No era justo. Para nada justo. Ellos decidieron dejarme. Ya no me amaban, nunca se preocuparon por mí. ¿Por qué tenían que volver y destruir en todo lo que había progresado?

¿Por qué todavía me seguían importando tanto? Después de todo lo que me hicieron

Llore como nunca, mis sollozos descontrolados seguramente se podían oír en toda la casa.

Como quisiera olvidarme de todo, quisiera hacer desaparecer todo lo que me hace daño. No quiero sufrir más.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé así, pero pronto sentí unos pequeños brazos sobre mí

Levanté mi vista, y me di cuenta de que Becky me miraba con ojitos deprimidos.

Me pude haber reído.

-El único sentimiento que evoco es la lastima – pensé en voz alta

Ella me miro, reprochándome

-Por supuesto que no Isabella. ¿Cómo puedes decir tales cosas? – Isabella… uhh, estaba enojada conmigo.

-Solo te digo lo que pienso, y lo que siento. – le dije apenada.

Coloque mi cabeza sobre su regazo. Ella suspiro alto y me comenzó a alisar mi cabello suavemente. Esto lo hacíamos siempre que alguna estaba deprimida o estábamos contándonos cosas.

Nosotras nos entendíamos, nos apoyábamos. Éramos verdaderas hermanas.

-¿Me quieres contar que sucedió hoy? ¿O lo voy a tener que averiguar yo? – me dijo luego de un rato de silencio.

-Hoy no asistí a clases. Solo llegue hasta el estacionamiento. Cuando leí los pensamientos de los estudiantes, me di cuenta que los describía perfectamente. De no creerlo, me voltee a verlos y allí estaban los cinco. Por suerte no me vieron, porque Salí rapidísimo. – le dije al borde de las lagrimas - ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, Becky? No me quiero mudar.

Yo no me iba a ir. Yo llegue aquí primero. Conocí a una verdadera familia que me ama incondicionalmente, que me mima, que me brinda confianza. Ellos no van a destruir todo lo que pude construir en este tiempo.

Ella se quedó pensativa un momento. Pero luego se le iluminó la cara.

-Debes hacerte la indiferente. Debes hacerte la que no les importas más. Debes evitarlos. No hay otra.

-Creo que puedo hacer eso. Solo en la escuela. Sé que no va a ser fácil, pero lo intentaré.

-Pero si ellos insisten, se te va a hacer complicado. Ya que según Jake, para todo el mundo tú estás muerta. Para ellos también.

-Pero Beck, yo ya no les importó más a ellos. Por supuesto se llevarán una sorpresa de que este viva, y sea un vampiro, pero no creo que intenten nada más. Solo espero que hagan el mismo favor de hacerse los indiferentes, porque no podría soportarlo, si ellos me hablaran.

Ambas nos quedamos en un silencio sepulcral. Ninguna de las dos hacia ningún sonido.

Estábamos mirando a la nada, tratando de digerir todo lo que sucedería mañana.

-¿Donde está Any? ¿Ella te teletransportó hacia acá no?

-Sí, ella me trajo acá. Le debó mucho, porque sin ella hubiera tardado algún tiempo más. Ella me dijo que nos iba a dejar un tiempo de hermanas, así que se fue a casa. Pero dice que espera tu llamada, por si necesitas hablar con alguien. De verdad creo que la deberías llamar, porque ella me trajo a la puerta de la casa. Y tus sollozos se podían oír desde la cuadra de enfrente. Se quedó preocupada.

Suspiré. Lo último que quería era que sintieran más lastima y pena por mí.

Sin moverme, usé mi poder para poder traer mi teléfono que estaba sobre la mesa de mi escritorio.

Era un vampiro muy vaga, debo decir.

Marqué el número de Any y esperé a que me contestara.

-¿Hola? – ella me contestó después del tercer tono

-Hola mamá. – a ella le encantaba que la llamáramos mama. Siempre quiso hijas. Y nosotros lo éramos para ella. Y ella de verdad era como mi mama. Siempre nos cuidaba y quería lo mejor para nosotras. Y nos amaba sin importar lo que pase.

–Ay, mi Bella. Mi preciosa hija menor, ¿te encuentras bien? Lamento no haber estado allí, pero quise darles tiempo a ambas, ya que ustedes dos siempre solucionan las cosas juntas, pero si quieres puedo ir allá… - interrumpí a la atenta de mi madre.

-No, mami, está todo bien. Ya solucionamos las cosas e ideamos un plan.

Beck seguía acariciando mi cabello, mientras tarareaba una canción en voz baja.

-Oh, pero Bella, prométenos que no importa lo que suceda, no te irás. Sabes, nosotros te amamos mucho, y en este tiempo aprendimos a amarte y a odiar lo que te hace sufrir. Si no quieres estar aquí, sabes que nos podemos mudar, hay una casa preciosa en…. – la interrumpí de vuelta con una risa.

-No te preocupes, ma. – a veces hablaba tanto… - Ambas ideamos un plan. Y no tengo planes de irme. Ustedes son mi verdadera familia, superaré esto, yo lo sé.

-Eres una chica increíble, Bella. ¿Y me haces un favor?

-Lo que quieras – le dije un poco confusa

-Ríe más a menudo. Tu voz es celestial.

-Gracias mama. ¿Sabes que te amo, verdad? Pero ahora debo irme. Tengo ganas de hacer algo con Becky

-Te amo Bella. Te amo Beck.- dijo sabiendo que ella estaba conmigo - Cuídense ambas. Y su padre les manda saludos.

-Adiós, ma – le dijimos ambas al unísono

Y colgué.

Rápidamente, salí corriendo de la casa, hasta el patio trasero.

Beck rápidamente me siguió confundida. Me escondí detrás de los arboles.

Cuando ella estaba en el medio del patio, con la mente, tomé la manguera y la mojé toda.

Salí corriendo, mientras tomaba mi estomago de tanto reír.

A lo lejos la escuché venir detrás de mí

-ESTAS MUERTA ISABELLA!! TIENES SUERTE DE QUE ESTA ROPA NO ES NUEVA!

* * *

Otro capítulo más!!

¿Les gustó? ¿No les gusto? Háganmelo saber ;)

El siguiente capitulo, creo que se viene el gran reencuentro!!

O.O

Grax por todos los reviews!

PPrincess


	13. ¿Isabella Masen?

Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes =D

* * *

**EPov**

Bella. Mi Bella murió.

Tanto dolor que ahora estoy sintiendo

Ella murió por mi culpa. Porque si yo la hubiera alcanzado cuando salió corriendo, hubiera podido evitar que Victoria la mate.

Alice me mostró todo. Fue horrible.

Vi cuan asustada ella estaba. Vi la satisfacción en la cara de Victoria. Vi su dolor.

Vi como le succionaba su dulce sangre.

Y luego… vi todo negro en su destino.

Y todo fue por mi maldita culpa. Por mi impulso de querer sacarme a Tanya de encima. Todo es culpa de Tanya también

Desde aquel día, que nadie en mi familia le hablan a ella.  
A mi me pudieron perdonar. Pero yo nunca me voy a poder perdonar a mi mismo.

Una vez intenté escaparme para poder irme a los Volturis, y pedir mi muerte. Pero Alice fue más rápida, y Emmett mas fuerte.

Y me arrastraron hasta Chicago. Aquí comenzaríamos de vuelta. Por lo menos respetan mis deseos de estar solo. Igual así me dijeron que mañana debíamos comenzar el instituto.

¿Por qué no podían entender que sin mi Bella, yo no podía seguir existiendo?

¿Por qué querían verme sufrir?

Soy tan patético

Ahora estaba acostado en el suelo de mi nuevo cuarto, en una de nuestras muchas casas en Chicago. Estaba mirando por la ventana. Aquel paisaje del amanecer. Sería tan hermoso. Pero la definición de belleza y hermosura ya no tienen el mismo significado que antes. No cuando antes tuve el ángel más bello de todos en mis brazos. Pero tuve que ser tan estúpido de dejarla ir.

Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza, con intención de borrarme los pensamientos que me estaban haciendo daño.

Me prepare, contra mi voluntad, de levantarme y buscar ropa para irme al instituto. Si no vendría Alice y todo sería mucho peor.

Elegí unos desgastados jeans y una camisa negra. Me puse mis zapatos y me dirigí a buscarme a mis hermanos para poder marcharme de una vez.

Cuando bajé, todos estaban allí, preparados para ir.

Decidimos ir con el Jeep de Emmett, ya que así entrabamos todos, pero yo me negué y decidí ir solo en mi Volvo. No soportaría ver el amor entre las parejas.

Y aunque a veces trataban de no demostrarlo, porque sabían que me lastimaba, la tensión era cada vez más fuerte entre ellos, y no puedo soportarlo.

Llegamos rápidamente y nos bajamos de nuestros respectivos coches. La escuela era bastante grande, pero algo descuidada a mis ojos.

Nos quedamos todos en el estacionamiento, charlando entré si. Va, las parejas charlando entre ellos. Yo decidí quedarme cerca, pero inspeccionar todo. Todavía no había demasiada gente, quizás era porque era algo temprano.

Los pensamientos de los estudiantes, eran peores que en Forks. Cada vez peores y pervertidos hacia nosotros. Éramos los nuevos "chicos hots", según una porrista.

Vi un auto que me llamo la atención. Era un último modelo, que había salido en chicago, que Rosalie me había mostrado en los catálogos de autos, mientras reparaba el mío para que fuera más rápido.

Aquel era un auto gris oscuro metálico y era precioso. Debió costar una fortuna.

Si Rosalie lo viera, se muere literalmente.  
Por el bien de la persona que se encuentre allí dentro, decidí no decir nada.

Seguí observando, pero los pensamientos de algunos chicos me atrajeron.

-_Allí está el auto de Isabella, espero que hoy se siente conmigo en el almuerzo_ – un chico dijo

_-Hoy voy a invitarla a Bella al baile, y si quizás me comporte bien, me recompense con algo_

¿Isabella? ¿Bella?

¿Por qué el destino debía ser tan cruel de justo haber una estudiante llamada Bella?

Decidí ignorarlos, por mi bien, pero no podía sacarla de mi mente.

Luego, muy fuerte escuché un ruido de llantas de automóvil.

Y allí vimos todos, como el auto gris que me había llamado la atención, se iba rapidísimo, saliendo del estacionamiento.

¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Aquel auto se fue como si estuviera corriendo un rally

-Wow, la velocidad que alcanzó es increíble. Debo conocerlo en persona – Rosalie dijo. La mire y se había quedado embobada por el auto.

Después de eso, sonó la campana, y decidimos ir a nuestras respectivas clases. El horario ya los teníamos, ya lo había pasado a buscar Esme, cuando nos inscribió en el instituto.

Las clases pasaron sin incidentes. Llegamos al almuerzo y éramos el centro de atención, en las mentes de todos, absolutamente TODOS los estudiantes.

La siguiente clase, la tenía con Jasper. Teníamos literatura juntos.  
El se despidió de Alice y nos fuimos al salón

-Buenos días alumnos. Bueno, vemos que tenemos nuevos estudiantes. Soy la profesora Flincher, y usted debe ser Hale – dijo señalando a Jasper – y usted debe ser Cullen, ¿me equivoco? - dijo señalandome

-No profesora – le dijimos ambos a la vez

-Está bien, entonces. Les voy a asignar su asiento. – tomó la carpeta que tenía en su escritorio y comenzó- Sr. Hale, usted se puede sentar con la Srta. Bree – le dijo, y señalo a una pequeña niña pálida que estaba sentada al frente. Parecía intimidada. – y usted, Sr .Cullen, puede sentarse con la Srta. Masen – dijo.

¿Masen? ¿Escuché bien?

Mire a Jasper y él tenía la misma cara de desconcertado que debía tener yo.

La profesora se quito los anteojos y vio que el asiento estaba vacio

-Bueno, parece que ella faltó el día de hoy.

Leí sus pensamientos

_Qué extraño, Isabella siempre asiste, esta es su clase favorita. Mas cuando me dijo que le encantaba Cumbres Borrascosas._

¿QUEEEE?

¿Cuántas podían ser las coincidencias que junten en una misma persona que no sea Bella?

Pero ella está muerta, Alice lo vio

Estuve toda la clase pensando en eso, hasta en la salida, que con Jasper le contamos todo lo que sucedió. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos. Incluso Rosalie.

Decidimos dejar toda la intriga para mañana, a ver si esa Isabella se presentaba a clases.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Esme nos recibió.

-Hola, mis hijos. ¿Cómo fue el primer día de clases?

-Bien – Jasper le dijo

-Estresante – Rosalie…

-Aburrido – Emmett le dijo

-Interesante – Alice le comentó, sin importancia

-Raro – yo terminé

Ella me miro confusa. Le explicamos entre todos, todo lo sucedido.

Cuando terminamos, decidimos ir a cazar, ya que no queríamos perder las fuerzas.

Y yo de verdad estaba sediento.

Nos dirigimos al bosque. Todo corriendo. Íbamos todos en línea, investigando todos los lugares, para ver cuál era el mejor lugar para cazar.

Pero de pronto Alice nos detuvo.

-Paren! – ella dijo en un grito-susurro.

Todos paramos abruptamente y la miramos. Se puso un dedo sobre su boca, en señal de silencio, y nos dijo que la sigamos.

La seguimos, todos confundidos de que podría ser lo que quería encontrar.

Pero todos escuchamos unas risas, y pasos.

Otro vampiro.

Todos nos pusimos en alerta y seguimos corriendo. Hasta que llegamos a un claro.

Y allí, se encontraban dos vampiros mujeres. Jóvenes.

Una joven, que era alta, tenía pelo castaño claro, casi rubio. Pero la otra me dejo sin aliento. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, marrón para ser más preciso. Hermoso. Era más bajita que la otra, pero no por eso peor.

Cuando nos seguíamos acercando, ellas no parecian percatarse de nuestra presencia. Porque se estaban peleando.

De pronto me pego como un balde frio de agua.

_ES BELLA!! ELLA ESTA VIVA! ELLA ES UN-UN VAMPIRO!!?! – _los pensamientos de Alice Y de toda mi familia me hicieron dar cuenta de que era verdad

-Bella! – le grité sin pensar

Pronto ambas vampiros, dejaron de luchar, y enfrente de mí, la escena más sensual que podría haber imaginado.

Bella estaba toda empapada, su ropa se le pegaba por todo su escultural cuerpo. Ella estaba encima del otro vampiro, a horcajadas de ella.

¿Pero ella estaba viva? ¿Por qué DEMONIOS ELLA ERA UN VAMPIRO?

Antes de podernos acercar más, un vampiro salió de la nada, les tomo de las manos, y las tres se esfumaron. Dejándonos a todos confundidos.

* * *

Wow, que capi un poco largo….

Bueno, un tan esperado Epov. No me costó tanto como había pensado.

Bueno, en este iba a agregar un BPov, pero no tenía tiempo, me tengo que ir a estudiar para un examen que tengo mañana. Después de ese examen mañana, vuelvo para escribir el otro capítulo, que si va a tener el BPov de antes de que los Cullens aparecieran, sobretodo creo que la próxima vez que se vean va a ser en el siguiente, en el instituto.

_Rumba, SI, Ella quiere su rumba …. (8) _XD

Sisi, tanto estudiar no hace bien ….

Me fui gente linda, deséenme suerte mañana ;)

Graxx por todos los reviews, son mi motivación de que día a día siga esta historia.

Love

PPrincess


	14. Ayuda

Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes =D

* * *

**BPov**

_A lo lejos la escuché venir detrás de mí_

_-ESTAS MUERTA ISABELLA!! TIENES SUERTE DE QUE ESTA ROPA NO ES NUEVA!_

Mientras corría, me iba riendo, de lo empapada y furiosa que ella estaba. Hace tanto que no me divertía así…

Pero la felicidad me iba a durar poco, porque en algún momento debemos volver, y cuando se vengue no va a ser muy lindo.

Escuché unos ruidos de arboles y olía a otro vampiro cerca…

… con cuidado dirigí la mirada y vi que era Any, que me estaba observando de lejos, con una sonrisa plantada en su cara.

Me encantaba que estuviera feliz, y más por algo tan simple como una risa mía. Mi familia me quería tanto, como yo a ellos.

Seguí corriendo, hasta que entre en un claro. Estaba parada observando algún lugar para esconderme. Hoy no hay preocupaciones. Hoy es un día para divertirse, a mañana enfrentaremos los problemas.

Hasta que sentí la parte de atrás de mi remera, en mi espalda toda húmeda.

Lentamente me di vuelta, para encontrarme con Beck, con una sonrisa aterradora. Estaba furiosa. Y no iba a parar hasta que me bañe en agua.

-Hola, Bell, ¿Recuerdas que sucedió cuando mojaste mis zapatos de diseñador?

Oh, oh. Si lo recuerdo. Como si fuera ayer.

"Accidentalmente" se me cayó un vaso de agua sobre sus zapatos nuevos. Me persiguió por toda la casa y me los hizo arreglar. Cuando vio que ya estaban destrozados, no había solución, luchamos y siempre termino ganando. Solo porque el hecho de que me tirara agua siempre me desconcentraba.

-S-si, lo recuerdo Beck – le dije tratando de sonar calma, en vano

Ella, despacio, a un paso lento, vino caminando hacia el centro del claro, donde yo me encontraba.

Estaba en su posición de ataque. Media agachada, con los brazos a sus costados. Sus ojos alertas.

Mire a mi costado, y mama estaba en un árbol a lo alto. Estaba sentada en una rama disfrutando el espectáculo.

Beck y yo somos muy unidas, pero cuando nos peleamos, no causa más que gracia para el que lo ve.

En el segundo en que me distraje, Beck ya estaba sobre mí.

Ambas caímos en el suelo, con un golpe duro.

Ouch. Aunque sea un vampiro, que otro vampiro te caiga encima, es doloroso.

Yo trate de quitarla de encima, pero fue inútil. Ella me había inmovilizado en el suelo, y seguía mojándome.

Tan empapada me encontraba, que parecía como si me hubieran tirado en una piscina.

Pero de pronto escuché unos pasos. Debía ser mama para venir a rescatarme del demonio que estaba encima mío.

Beck, al parecer, también los escuchó, y aproveché su distracción para dar vuelta los roles.

Ahora yo estaba encima de ella, con mis piernas a cada lado de su torso, tratando de agarrarle las manos para que no me tirara hacia atrás con un movimiento brusco. Luchas con ella eran muy divertidas y didácticas.

-Bella – escuche su aterciopelada voz a lo lejos.

No….

… imposible

No podía ser Él. No aquí.

Yo no quería ni verlo, pero la tentación era más grande y no pude soportarlo.

Levanté mi mirada, para primero ver a Beck, que estaba igual de sorprendida que yo. Y luego seguí mi mirada para ver que no me equivocaba. Teníamos compañía.

Allí, estaban seis hermosos vampiros, mirándonos con las mandíbulas en el suelo.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Esme y…. Edward.

¿Qué hacíamos?

Solo quería salir de ahí ahora mismo.

Pero de la nada, mama apareció, nos tomo las manos a ambas y nos teletransportamos a casa.

Llegamos pronto, y yo me derrumbe al suelo. Becky se tiro conmigo al suelo, y lo mismo hizo mama.

Me aferre a ellas, como si mi vida dependiera de ellas. Pero la verdad es que es cierto. Porque sin ellas, no tengo idea de lo que haría.

-Shh, tranquila Bella. Todo va a pasar pronto. – ellas me consolaban

Yo lo único que podía hacer, era asentir, no creyéndoles para nada. Pero con mis sollozos no podía hablar. Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas libremente.

Nos quedamos así toda la noche, esperando a que la madrugada el amanecer apareciera. Solo que esta vez, ellas me estaban preparando mentalmente para lo que iba ser mañana

* * *

**Epov**

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de suceder? – Alice preguntó en voz alta.

Pero nadie podía salir del shock en el que nos encontrábamos

Pero de tres cosas podía estar completamente seguro…

Bella estaba viva

Bella es un vampiro

Ella me odia

La verdad es que no sabía qué hacer con la última, porque yo de verdad la amo con todo lo que soy. Y si ella no puede perdonarme, no sé lo que voy a hacer.

Todos notaron la terrible tristeza que irradiaba de mi. Incluso Emmett.

-No te preocupes, hermano. La trataremos de recuperar. – él dijo

-Aunque no puedo creer que diga esto, Emmett tiene razón. – dijo Alice. – ella tiene un gran corazón, yo se que nos va a perdonar.

-¿Lo viste? - le pregunte con esperanza

-No. Increíblemente, no la puedo ver a ella. Es muy raro.

Solo debía esperar a mañana para hablar con ella.

Todos nos fuimos en grupo a cazar. Y luego decidimos ir a casa para contarle a Carlisle lo que sucedió

El se quedo sorprendido también. Más por la extraña mujer que las hizo desaparecer a ambas.

Me excusé y me fui a mi cuarto, para acomodar mis ideas y sobre todo lo que iba a hacer mañana, de una forma en que no pueda arruinarlo.

* * *

Pliss don´t kill me O.o

Pero yaa yaaa subo el otro capi, que si es en el instituto. Es que si no lo alargaba demasiado, si ponía los dos juntos. Igual ya tengo la mitad escrito. Así que, HOY, doy mi palabra, Que lo subo.

Wiii hoy subo dos capis!!!

¿Bueno, les gustó este?

¿Qué les gustaría que fuera el cap. del instituto? ¿Epov, o BPov? tengo la idea en si, pero no me decido cual todavia...

Graxx por todos los reviews!!

Love (L)

PPrincess


	15. Hermano

Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes =D

* * *

**Epov**

Luego de una larga noche, ya era de día, y debíamos prepararnos para otro día de escuela. Estaba tan ansioso, que nadie me soportaba.

Así que traté de relajarme, y con el apoyo de toda mi familia pude solucionarlo. Ellos me contuvieron toda la noche, aconsejándome de lo que debo y no debo hacer. Casi todos me aseguraron que ella me perdonaría.

Eso espero.

Cuando baje las escaleras, agarre las llaves de mi Volvo, y esperé a que todos se subieran. Emmett y Rosalie decidieron viajar en el auto de descapotable rojo de Rosalie. Así que Jazz y Alice viajaron conmigo.

Rápidamente, demasiado, llegamos a la escuela. Pero lo que no me sorprendió fue que estuviera vacio porque era un poco demasiado temprano. Apague el motor y nos quedamos en silencio dentro del auto. Igual lo hicieron Rosalie y Em.

Pero de pronto, escuchamos el ruido de unas llantas. Y allí estaba aquel hermoso auto gris metálico. Lo que me sorprendió fue que de ahí, bajaron dos vampiros.

Bella estaba hermosa. Estaba vestida con unos simples apretados jeans oscuros que se le podían ver lo bien formadas que estaban sus piernas. Y una blusa color blanca.

Toda una diosa.

Del otro lado, salió otro vampiro, con la que estaba luchando el otro día. Eso me pareció más raro todavía.

Pero así de rápido como llegaron, se fueron, adentrándose en la escuela.

Suspire en voz alta. Ella si me odiaba mucho.

Alice me miró y luego a Jazz. Ella le dio a entender que me ayude a tranquilizarme

Jasper, uso su magia en mi, puso una mano en mi hombro, y de inmediato me pude tranquilizar.

Luego de eso, Alice se bajo del auto, vino hasta mi puerta, la abrió y me dio un apretado abrazo.

-No te preocupes, hermanito. Buscaremos la solución. Yo también quiero a mi hermana de vuelta. Y vamos a luchar por ella.

Yo me aferre a ella, apretándola bien fuerte, poniendo mi cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras ella me acariciaba la cabeza. Era bastante patético y vergonzoso. Que tu hermana pixie que mide mucho menos que tú, te abrace así. Pero esta vez lo necesitaba de verdad.

-Hoy debo hablar con ella, si o si. Necesito saber que sucedió. – le dije luego de separarnos.

-¿Qué tal, si yo hablo con ella primero, y luego tu? Siéndote sincera, en su mirada, yo no vi odio – la mire incrédula – yo la vi herida.

-Está bien, entonces.

Ella se puso en marcha. Le dio un beso a Jazz y luego se fue caminando adentro de la escuela.

**APov**

Estaba decidida. Aunque esto de no poder ver su futuro era muy frustrante. Iba a hacer lo posible para que ella vuelva con nosotros. La necesitábamos mucho. Edward la necesitaba.

Así que apenas solté a mi hermano, tratando de tranquilizarlo de su pánico emocional, me dirigí a los casilleros, según su olor, su casillero no estaba lejos.

Y allí estaba. Comencé a dar pequeños saltitos hacia ella. Yo de verdad la extrañaba un montón a ella.

Estaba de espaldas, sacando libros y poniéndolos en su mochila.

Wow, si que el hecho que fuera vampiro, la ayudó a tener un sentido más fino sobre la moda. La ropa que tenía le sentía bastante bien, ayudaba a notar más su escultural figura. Tal vez si la llevaba a esa tienda nueva…

… Oh, Alice, Concéntrate. Todavía te tiene que perdonar. Luego puedes llevarla de compras.

Lentamente me acerque a ella y le di unos pequeños golpecitos en su hombro.

Ella, despacio se dio vuelta. Y apenas me vio, salto. Eso hizo que diera un paso para atrás y se golpeara contra los casilleros.

Casi me reí. Pero esto era serio, no podía.

Algo que me llamo la atención..

OMG! SUS OJOS!!... SON VIOLETAS!

¿Cómo es eso posible?

Guau, aun como vampiro, Bella demostró estar en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza.

-Hola Bella – le dije, luego de que me di cuenta de que ella no hablaba.

Ella recobro el sentido, se paró derecha. Miro algo a mi hombro y luego dirigió la mirada hacia mí.

-Alice – Dijo con un movimiento de cabeza.

Luego camino por mi lado, para encontrarse con el otro vampiro y ambas se fueron caminando, un poco rápido, a clases.

Yo me quede en shock. Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que esperamos.

**BPov**

Luego de aquel "encuentro" con un Cullen, Beck y yo nos dirigíamos a clases.

Ella tenía química, y yo literatura.

Me costó horrores tratar de no aferrarme a ella y decirle cuanto la extrañaba. Aunque ellos me hicieron mucho daño, no podía evitar ese sentimiento que todos me evocan. Realmente la sigo amando, pero no podía dejar que me usaran de vuelta.

Beck me acompaño hasta mi clase. Le di un besito en la mejilla, y me dijo que iba a venir por mi cuando la clase terminara.

Pero si el día no pudiera ser un poco peor.

Cuando entre al aula, podía sentir sus presencias.

Y allí estaba mi perdición.

Jasper estaba sentado con Bree. Pero se suponía que ella era mi compañera…

… vi a mi asiento, y allí estaba Él.

El mundo me odia

-¿Srta. Masen? Qué bueno que pudo asistir a clases hoy.

-Sí, ayer estaba cuidando a Beck que estaba enferma. – le mentí

-Ok. Como veras tenemos nuevos compañeros. – No me digas... - El Sr. Hale - señalo a Jasper - Y el - y lo señálo

-El Sr. Cullen va a ser su nuevo compañero de asiento. Ya que es nuevo, lo podrías ayudar en la clase, ya que tú eres mi alumna ejemplar.

-Sí, profesora Flincher. - le dije con los dientes apretados

Leí su mente.

_Espero que se lleven bien. Isabella no se ve bien._

A partir de escuchar eso, traté de cambiar la cara, y luego me senté en mi habitual asiento, con mi nuevo compañero.

Tenía unas enormes ganas de salir corriendo de allí. Pero no podía.

Me jure ser fuerte.

La profesora empezó su explicación, sobre el libro, que conocía como mi palma de la mano. Pero me hice la que prestaba atención, sobre todo si quería sobrevivir de mis nuevos compañeros.

Cuando entre, Jasper tenía total cara de shock.

Sentí una mano sobre mi brazo.

Levante la mirada y vi solo el perfil de Edward, ya que estaba prestando atención a la clase. Pero al lado había un papelito.

_¿Podemos hablar más tarde?_

Lo pensé.

¿Por qué no podían entender que yo no quería nada con ellos?

¿No les alcanzo tanto daño que me hicieron?

Aunque me duela mucho, decidí hablar mentalmente con él para aclarar los tantos.

_-¿Por qué debería?_

El se asusto. Si debía ser terrorífico. Más para el que sabía que nunca podía leer mi mente.

_-Tengo el poder de poder tener charlas mentales. Ahora contesta mi pregunta por favor._

Respeto por sobre todas las cosas

_-Porque necesito decirte todo lo que sucedió. Aunque ahora no me creas, de verdad, mis intenciones no eran malas. Yo nunca quise hacerte daño. Sería mejor si lo habláramos en un lugar más apropiado. Por favor, te lo suplico. _

_-¿NO QUERIAS HACEME DAÑO? Bueno, lamento decirte que yo Salí mas lastimada de lo que una persona podría soportar. Pero sin embargo me la soporte. Ahora no quiero que lo destruyan. Estaba bien hasta ahora_

Y a la mierda con el respeto. La verdad no lo soporto más.

Corté la conversación.

Me levanté hacia el escritorio de la profesora, todos en la clase me miraban yo la mire con ojos suplicantes.

-Por favor, profesora, ¿podría ir a la enfermería que no me siento muy bien?

-Si, Isabella. De verdad no te ves muy bien. – miró atrás mío y dijo. –¿Alguien la podría acompañar?

-No, pero profesora, yo puedo ir sola, de verdad…

Pero me interrumpió una voz.

-Yo la acompaño, profesora

Por favor que no sea él, por favor que no sea Él, POR FAVOR POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS!

-Sí, por favor Sr. Hale. Es muy amable de tu parte.

Me di vuelta y vi a Jasper con cara de shock. El solo me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora a cambio y me tomo por el hombro, para poder salir de la clase.

Caminamos en silencio por los pasillos. Yo de verdad iba a irme a mi auto. Iba a llamar a Beck para decirle que me iba.

Pronto, llegamos a la puerta principal.

Jasper me miró con cara dolido.

-Yo de verdad lo siento, Bella.

¿Por qué? Él y Rosalie, que era con los que menos hablaba, no estaba enfadado con ellos, ni dolida. Porque Rosalie me odia. Y Jasper siempre estaba distante de mi.

-¿Por qué? – le pregunté

El me hizo un pequeño gesto con las manos, para que nos sentáramos en el banco que estaba en el patio del estacionamiento. Lo seguí y ambos nos sentamos.

Me miro a los ojos, sorprendido.

-Sí, lo sé. Mis ojos son violetas – le dije suspirando.

Me dedico una sonrisa de perdón. Yo le devolví la sonrisa algo confusa

-Te digo lo siento, por casi matarte en tu cumpleaños, Bella.

-Ahh, eso… - la verdad era que ni siquiera me importaba eso. Aunque no tengo sed de sangre humana, entiendo lo difícil que debe ser

-Sí, eso – me repitió

-Pero tú no tuviste la culpa, Jasper. La verdad es que nunca te culpé por eso.

El me miro extrañada.

-Pero Bella, casi te mato ese día. Si no hubiera sido por mi familia, yo no hubiera sido capaz de detenerme si llegaba a ti.

-Entiendo, pero no te sientas culpable. Si te sientes mejor, yo te perdono.

El me miro por un segundo, y luego, vacilando, me dio un abrazo

-Gracias por tu comprensión. Tienes un enorme corazón, Bella.

Le devolví el abrazo.

-De nada, Jazz. – le dije su apodo. Haciéndole entender que con el no había problema.

-De verdad lamento todo lo que has sufrido, pero debes darle una oportunidad a los otros. Siento muy fuerte tu rencor. No te digo que los perdones así como así, porque sería un hipócrita si te dijera eso. Pero por lo menos escúchalos.

-Está bien – le dije suspirando – lo voy a pensar.

-Eso es todo lo que pido.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? ¿O debes ir a la enfermería? – me dijo sonriendo

-Umm, si me siento mejor. Eres mi psicólogo, Jazz

El se rió.

-De verdad, creo que deberías volver, antes de que la profesora te interrogue. – le dije. El me miro aterrado. Me reí.

-Entonces será mejor que me vaya – dijo suspirando – esas clases son muy aburridas.

-Ya falta poco para que termine igual. Nos quedamos toda la clase hablando. – le dije mirando mi reloj.

-Si. Entonces, piensa lo que hablamos. Y puedes contar conmigo, Bella.

-Gracias Jazz. Nos vemos – le salude con la mano

-Adiós

Nos pusimos de pie. Cuando se estaba por ir, le agarre el brazo, y le di un gran abrazo. El es tan comprensivo. El hermano mayor que siempre quise tener.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y me dio las gracias de vuelta.

Ambos nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos caminos y nos alejamos.

Subí a mi auto y maneje a casa.

Le mande un mensaje a Beck, y me dijo que cuando llegara a casa, hablaríamos.

Por lo menos ahora gane un nuevo hermano.

* * *

Wow, sí que es largo…

Lo prometido, es cumplido!

¿Les gustó? ¿Qué opinan?

Debo decir que me encanto este capi. La verdad que me encanta Jazz.

El próximo cap., creo que va a haber BeckPov sobre que sucede cuando Bella no está

también interrogatorio a Jazz, sobre lo que habló con Bella.

Uff, que día estresante.

Por suerte creo que me fue bien en el examen, gracias a todas las que se preocuparon, si necesito refuerzos, las llamo ;) jajja

Gracias a todos los que leen mis historias, y a todos los que siempre en cada capítulo me dejan su opinión. Realmente valoro que se tomen un tiempo para dejarme un review sobre que piensan, si les gusto o no como va mi historia.

Antes de irme… una pequeña pregunta. ¿Qué opinan de los lemmons? Si hipoteticamente pusiera uno... ¿Les gustaría? ¿O es una idea descabellada?

OK, Me despido!

Love (L)

PPrincess


	16. Beck

Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes =D

* * *

**Epov**

Él poder de Bella era increíble. Cuanto había extrañado su voz. Ahora sonaba angelical para mis oídos.

Cuando tuvimos esa charla mental, de verdad que estaba enojada conmigo.

Y cuando ella se levanto para ir a la enfermería, no quería más que acompañarla. Pero JASPER tenía que ser más rápido.

_-Si vas, no estoy seguro de que las cosas terminen bien_

Me dijo mentalmente cuando se iba con Bella, a la "Enfermería"

Y yo tuve que quedarme soportando la clase, cuando en realidad podría estar hablando con ella.

Sentí, que mi celular vibraba en mi pantalón. Lo mire y vi que tenía un mensaje de Alice.

_¿Dónde está Jasper?_

¿Acaso no lo veía?

Le devolví el mensaje

_Se fue a llevar a Bella a la enfermería ¿No lo viste?_

A los pocos segundos que lo mandé, ella me contesto.

_No, no los veo a ninguno de los dos._

_Qué raro._

Si, Jasper desapareció por estar con Bella. Esa era la mejor explicación que se me ocurría.

Seguí atento a mi clase.

Cuando faltaban veinte minutos para que terminara la clase, Jasper entró.

-¿Por qué tardo tanto Sr. Hale?

_Wow, Bella tenía razón_

¿Qué?

Lo miré

_Luego te cuento_

-Lo siento profesora. Es que la enfermera no estaba, y no quería dejarla sola. Así que esperamos juntos hasta que llegara – le dijo. Creo que utilizo su poder, porque logro convencerla sin problemas.

-Oh, que considerado de tu parte. Siéntate y sigue la clase entonces.

El se sentó y siguió la clase normalmente.

Apenas salimos nos dirigimos en silencio a la cafetería para reunirnos todos.

Jasper debía contarnos todo.

Mientras iba, me di cuenta de que la amiga vampira de Bella, no estaba tampoco. Estaba sola afuera charlando por teléfono. Averigüe sobre ella que se llamaba Rebecca Márquez. Pero le decían Beck. Y ella y Bella vivian juntas. Eran muy amigas.

Cuando nos reunimos, Alice casi se le tira encima a Jasper, si Emmett no la hubiera agarrado, para que no haga una escena en nuestro segundo día de clases. Ya era bastante con lo que hablaban de nosotros, no era necesario más atención.

Nos sentamos.

Les contamos a todos lo que sucedió antes de que Bella decidiera irse. También sobre su poder de telepatía. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos. También Alice contó sobre que no podía verla a ella, ni tampoco a Jazz cuando estuvieron juntos.

-Bien, escupe la sopa – Emmett le decía a Jasper. Parecía interesado, como si fuera una novela.

Rodé los ojos.

-Por favor, Jasper, habla. – le dije suspirando, pero todos podían sentir mi ansiedad de saber.

-Ok, no se desesperen – me dijo especialmente a mí.

Empezó su relato.

-Cuando abandonamos el salón de clases, yo la seguí hasta la puerta principal y le pedí perdón. Ella me miro confusa y le dije que nos sentáramos en un banco que había allí afuera. Esta era mi oportunidad para disculparme por lo que pasó en su cumpleaños.  
Pero para mi sorpresa ella no estaba enojada conmigo, me dijo que nunca me había culpado por eso. Que me entendía. Y luego sentí todo su rencor que había en ella. Le dije que por lo menos los escuchara a ustedes, que les dé una oportunidad, y me dijo que lo iba a pensar.

Luego nos quedamos en silencio, cada uno con sus pensamientos difusos, estaban confundidos.

Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, yo iba a hacer lo imposible para hablar con ella. De verdad, ella nos tenía que escuchar y saber toda la historia.

Termino el almuerzo, y seguimos nuestras clases normales.

**BkPov** (Beck)

Entre en mi aburrida clase de química. De verdad no entiendo porque estoy aquí. Pero ahora que tengo una hermana, veo por qué. Ella quiso cursar su último año conmigo. Yo soy cuatro años vampiro más grande que ella. En un cuerpo de una niña de dieciocho, igual que ella.

Cuando estaba haciendo mis experimentos con Samy, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar bajito. Lo agarre antes de que los humanos lo escucharan

_Becky: me fui a casa. Luego te explico. Manejé tu auto hasta la escuela, así te puedes volver.  
Te quiero, Bell_

Le respondí.

_Ok, gracias por la molestia, hermanita.  
Te quiero, cuídate  
Beck_

Ugh, que le habrá pasado a mi hermanita…

Espero que esos Cullens no le hayan hecho nada, porque los mato.

Rápidamente toco la campana y ahora teníamos que ir a la cafetería. Pero tenía otros planes.  
Además no quería cruzármelos para nada.

Junte mis cosas y me fui lo más humano posible hacia afuera.

Tome mi celular y esperé que ella me atienda.

-¿Tanto extrañas mi melancolía? – me dijo al contestar, pero podía sentir su sonrisa.

-Sabes que si – le dije bromeando – ¿me quieres explicar?

Escuche su suspiro.

-Tanta suerte tengo que en mi clase tengo como compañeros a Jasper y a un Cullen. Así que hable mentalmente con él un rato hasta que me enoje y le dije a la profesora de irme a la enfermería. Pero Jasper me acompaño hasta la salida. Hablamos un rato y rápidamente nos hicimos amigos. La verdad que es muy comprensivo y con Él nunca estuve enojado. Con ninguno de los Hale, porque ellos no eran tan cercanos como los otros. Así que tengo un como nuevo hermano, que me comprendió.

-Me alegro que te hayas hecho amiga con Él, Bella. – le conteste sincera. Porque se la escuchaba más tranquila y pacífica a ella. Todo gracias a él.

-Sí, yo también. En la próxima clase de literatura voy a pedirle a la profesora si nos cambia de asiento.

-Si, tal vez sea lo mejor. Sabes que ahora estoy afuera de la cafetería y Jasper le está explicando todo lo que sucedió contigo. Todos están muy atentos.

-La verdad que no me sorprende.

-Incluso, Rosalie…. – le dije quedándome en shock. Yo sabía todo sobre ellos, con Bella no había secretos

-¿Ella también?

-Si

-Wow, eso sí que es raro. Ella me odia. – dijo con sorpresa

-Lo sé…

-Bueno, debo irme a clase de historia. Repíteme otra vez porque estoy haciendo esto

-¿Por qué me quieres? – dijo confundida.

-Exacto, Bell. Te quiero. Luego seguimos hablando. Tú tienes suerte que no tienes clases porque estas en casa, tal vez si me hiciera….

Tu… tu… tu…tu…

-¿Hola?

….

Le marqué de vuelta

-¿Hola?

-NO ME CORTEEES CUANDO TE HABLOO ISABELLAAA

Y al fondo se escuchaba su risa.

-Te quiero Becky

Y colgó

Esta chica quiere hacerme enojar. Cuando llegue a casa, su libro conocerá la bañera.

Rápidamente me dirigí a clases.

Olía a un vampiro.

Rosalie.

-Qué bueno que desee unirse a nuestra clase, Srta. Márquez. Tome asiento por favor.

Y me senté en mi asiento habitual. Hale estaba detrás de mí.

La mitad de la clase paso normal, hasta que sentí un golpecito en mi hombro.

Me di vuelta y ella me miraba con una sonrisa.

-Hola, soy Rosalie Hale – y estiró la mano para que pudiera darle un apretón. La miré en shock

-Hola, soy Rebecca Márquez – le dije amablemente. Tal vez no sea tan mala.

-Un gusto. Mira, se que eres amiga de Bella, y solo quería hacerles saber que no tengo nada contra ella.

-Todo depende de Bella.

-Tienes razón. Pero nunca tuve oportunidad de hablar con ella. Pero me encantaría tenerla.

Luego se me ocurrió una idea.

-Espera un segundo.

Me levante y camine hacia el escritorio del profesor. Rosalie me miro confundida

-¿Profe, podría ir al baño por favor?

-Por supuesto Srta. Márquez

Rápidamente me fui al baño y saque mi teléfono. Marqué su número.

-Escucha, si es para dejarme sorda de vuelta… - la interrumpí

-No, nada de eso. Escúchame. Rosalie Hale está en mi clase de historia. Nos presentamos y parece amigable. Ella dijo que no tiene nada contra ti y que le encantaría tener una oportunidad de hablar contigo.

En la otra línea solo se escuchaba el silencio.

-Escucha Beck, creo que lo mejor será aclarar las cosas con ella. Como te dije, no tengo nada contra los Hale. Entonces dile que a la salida de la escuela la paso a buscar con mi auto para dar un paseo ¿Te parece bien?

-Me parece lo más correcto, Bell.

-Ok, entonces dile eso. Te veo a la salida. Gracias por todo Beck. Te quiero. – dijo suspirando

-Yo también te quiero, hermanita. Nos vemos.

Corté y marché de vuelta al salón de clases.

Me senté en mi banco y me gire para estar cara a cara con ella.

-Oye, Rosalie. Hable con Bella. Ella me dijo que estaría encantada de hablar contigo.

Ella abrió los ojos con asombro.

-¿En serio? – Yo asentí – eres un milagro. Gracias por la oportunidad.

-En serio, no es nada. Yo solo las junte, la idea fue de Bella. Dijo que a la salida te espera en su auto para ir de paseo.

-Ok. Gracias. – Rosalie me estaba comenzando a caer bien

-No hay de qué.

Seguimos prestando atención en clase. Lo único que quería era hacer a Bell feliz y ayudarla en todo lo que pueda.

* * *

Otro capítulo más!! :D

Es un capitulo largo y medio aburrido, pero es la base del siguiente capítulo, así que no quedaba más remedio que hacerlo…

¿Te gusta cómo va yendo la historia? ¿O no?

Házmelo saber ;)

Sorry por actualizar tan tarde :S jeje....

Grax por todos los reviews!!

Love (L)

PPrincess


	17. Rosalie

Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes =D

* * *

_-En serio, no es nada. Yo solo las junte, la idea fue de Bella. Dijo que a la salida te espera en su auto para ir de paseo._

_-Ok. Gracias. – Rosalie me estaba comenzando a caer bien_

_-No hay de qué._

**RPov** (Rose)

Cuando Rebecca me dijo eso, no creía lo que me decía. No podía creer que al fin tenía una oportunidad de hablar con Bella, después de tanto tiempo de remordimiento y culpa que sentía.

Rebecca era una buena persona y me cayó bastante bien. Al principio tuve miedo de hablarle. Si, por raro que suene, le tenía miedo de que me rechazara la idea de poder ver a Bella, por todo lo que le hicimos.

Las clases terminaron demasiado rápidas y ya estaba afuera con Beck. Ella me dijo que me iba a escoltar hasta el auto de ella, así de paso la saludaba. Porque me conto que no la veía desde la clase de literatura.

No tuve tiempo de hablar con mi familia, y tampoco quería hacer esperar a Bella. Ya que me daba esta oportunidad, no iba a desaprovecharla.

_¿Edward?_

Lo intente llamar mentalmente. Rápidamente lo ubique en la puerta de su volvo. Me miro extrañada. Si, estaba del brazo de la mejor amiga de Bella.

_Bella me dio la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Así que me voy con ella, luego hablamos. Dile eso a Emmett, para que no piense que me secuestraron _– rodé los ojos. Siempre tan dramático

Pero Edward seguía en estado de shock. Hasta que llegaron todos y trataron de hacer que reaccione, luego siguieron su mirada y llegaron a mí.

No les pude prestar más atención, porque el auto de Bella estaba ante mí.

Era hermoso

Era un original Mazda Miata mx5, color gris metálico.

El sueño de cada conductor profesional.

Se abrió la puerta del conductor y salió Bella.

Rodeo el auto y abrazó a Rebecca. Luego se separaron y ella paro su mirada en mí. Esto era algo incomodo.

**BPov**

Fui a saludar a mi hermana con un abrazo. Y luego me detuve en Rosalie. Se notaba que estaba algo nerviosa. Algo no común en ella.

Trate de tranquilizarla.

-Hola Rosalie. – le dije calmada.

-Hola, Bella. Antes que nada, quiero decirte gracias por la oportunidad. Ah, y por cierto, tus ojos son preciosos. – si hubiera sido humana, me hubiera ruborizado. No era la primera vez que me lo decían. Mis ojos eran realmente raros.

Me di cuenta de que cuatro seres a lo lejos nos observaban. Allí, los Cullens y Jazz estaban mirándonos sorprendidos.

Rosalie siguió mi mirada y suspiro.

Levante la mano y le hice un gesto de saludo a Jazz. El me lo devolvió con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo?

-Vamos, entonces.

Le abrí la puerta del copiloto y ella entro gustosa. Al parecer le gustaba mi auto.

-¿Nos vemos en casa? – le pregunté a Beck

-Por supuesto, hermanita. Cuídate. Te quiero baby, y gracias de nuevo por traer mi auto.

Le guiñe el ojo y le di un beso en la mejilla. Rápidamente ella se fue a buscar su precioso auto.

Di una última mirada a los Cullens y todos me miraron con ojos suplicantes. Los ignore y me metí en mi coche.

Arranqué y con mucha velocidad nos marchamos.

-Bella, este auto es una preciosidad – me dijo, sus ojitos brillaban como si fuera un niño en una tienda de dulces.

-Me alegro que te guste, Rosalie. Fue un regalo de Mark y Any – ella me miro confundida. – mis padres y los de mi hermana, Beck.

-Oh. – dijo. Aunque no entendí su respuesta. Porque se veía algo triste.

-Ok, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir? – le dije tratando de romper la tensión. – tienes para elegir. ¿Al claro en donde nos vimos por primera vez, o tal vez a mi casa?

-Creo que el aire libre hará bien. Mejor en aquel claro.

-Pero tú tienes una ropa hermosísima, ¿no querrías ir a cambiarte?

Ella me dedico una sonrisa

-No, gracias. Yo estoy bien, en serio no te preocupes.

Le sonreí de vuelta y me fui a algún lugar donde podía estacionar mi auto y nos bajamos.

-Bueno, desde acá tendremos que correr.

-Por supuesto

Ambas nos marchamos a correr por aquellos densos bosques. Tardamos un poco en llegar pero seguíamos un ritmo constante.

Luego de unos minutos, por fin habíamos llegado.

Nos dirigimos a unos árboles y nos sentamos, ambas con la espalda contra el tronco del árbol, y la vista en el paisaje que teníamos en frente.

Pronto, seria la puesta de sol. Aquel cielo nublado se estaba marchando, dejándonos unos tonos un poco más oscuros.

Ella suspiro pesadamente. Yo la mire con una sonrisa extrañada.

Ella solo me dedico una sonrisa de perdón

-Antes de empezar a hablar, solo te pido que por favor no me interrumpas hasta que termine ¿De acuerdo?

Yo asentí seriamente.

-De acuerdo

-Bueno, la razón por la que quería hablar contigo era para aclarar algunas cositas. Antes que nada quiero que sepas que no te odio, y nunca lo he hecho. – la mire confundida. Ella sacudió lentamente su cabeza. – es verdad. Solo te tenía envidia. Envidia de ser humana. Envidia de tener la atención de Edward, que nunca pude tener, y la envidia de ser el centro de atención.

Luego de terminar su discurso, caímos en un silencio

La verdad es que me había quedado sorprendida. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

La hermosa y tenaz Rosalie Hale tenía envidia de mí.

-Wow. Nunca lo hubiera pensado de ese modo. De alguna manera, tú me intimidabas.

-Sí, eso hago, asusto a la gente, cuando no me agradan. Me sentía invadida en ese momento.  
Pero como sabrás, para Forks, tu estas muerta. Luego de que me entere de la noticia sentí una gran culpabilidad. Porque todos en mi familia hablaban cosas increíbles de ti. y yo me sentía arrepentida de no haberte dado una oportunidad y llegar a conocerte por mi cuenta.  
Y ahora que me diste la oportunidad de hablarte, me siento mejor. Eres una persona increíble, Bella.

-Sabes, a mí también me encantaría conocerte mejor. ¿Me darías la oportunidad? – le pregunte con esperanza

Ella me miro con sorpresa.

-¿Hablas en serio? – yo lentamente asentí – porque debería ser yo la que te estaría pidiendo eso. No tú. Pero si, yo también quiero conocerte mejor.

Rápidamente, cuando termino de decir eso, le di un fuerte y apretado abrazo. El cual ella me lo devolvió con gratitud.

-¿Oye, que tal si hacemos una salida de chicas? – me dijo luego de sepáranos.

-¿A dónde? – le pregunte

-Al centro comercial, por supuesto! Dentro de poco es el baile de iniciación de clases, por lo que debemos comprar ropa.

-Umm…. – vacile, seguía sin gustarme la ropa

-Oh, por favor. Di que si, Bella. Te lo suplico.

Y sorprendentemente se puso de rodillas ante mí, con las manos en unidas al frente, como una niña pequeña que quieren que la lleven al parque. Sus hermosos pantalones blancos, quedaron marrones, de la suciedad

Suspire. Era débil

-Está bien– le dije. Ella rápidamente se paró y me abrazo en agradecimiento.

-Oh, y una cosa más… ¿Querrá venir Beck también? – Me pregunto algo avergonzada – es que realmente me cayó bien y parece una buena chica. Y también quiero conocerla.

-Por supuesto. A ella le encantan un montón las compras. Me ha arrastrado en contra de mi voluntad como…

Y me quede callada. No sabía si decir su nombre

-Alice – ella termino por mí. Yo asentí, con la cabeza baja.

Ella se quedo en silencio también.

-Dime una cosa. Y no me importa que sean mis hermanos. ¿Cómo te sientes sobre ellos? – ella me pregunto luego de un rato

-Sinceramente, siento rencor, odio, dolor. Pero no puedo evitar los sentimientos que tenía antes de que me hicieran lo que me hicieron. Pero no sé si sabes por cuanto dolor he pasado – le dije apenada

-Mmm, te entiendo. Aunque en ese momento, yo no simpatizaba contigo, luego me di cuenta del dolor que habrás pasado. Sentir que las personas que amas, te eviten como si fueras la peste, es algo tan feo. Pero quiero que sepas, que aunque no me incumbe, todo tiene una perfecta explicación, solo que no es mi negocio contártelo.

-Sí, lo sé. Ellos no me querían mas, esa es la perfecta explicación.

Ella suspiro.

-Veo que tu perfil bajo no ha cambiado para nada. Debes escucharlos, Bella. Y luego entenderás porque te lo digo.

Me reí bajito. Pero ella me miro

-Jazz me dijo lo mismo. – se rio también

-Ohh, bueno, al parecer entre gemelos pensamos igual. Pero Él tiene razón.

-Te diré lo mismo que a Él. Lo voy a pensar. – le dije suspirando

-Me alegra oír eso.

El sol ya se estaba yendo. Estábamos casi a oscuras.

-Creo que deberíamos volver – ambas dijimos al mismo tiempo. Ambas nos reímos

Corrimos en silencio hasta mi auto. Tardamos menos que cuando llegamos.

-¿Te llevo a tu casa? – le pregunte amablemente

-Te lo agradecería mucho

Ella seguía mirando embobada mi auto.

-¿Sabes qué? Estoy algo cansada, por la caminata que tuvimos hoy. ¿Quieres manejar tú? – le pregunte, haciéndome la que bostezaba

-¿¡¿Me estás diciendo en serio?!? – ella dijo gritando

-Sip. Además no sé dónde queda tu casa

-AHHH GRACIAS BELLAAA!! Eres la mejor!!! – me dijo abrazándome algo fuerte.

-De nada, Rose – le dije su apodo.

Ella solo me dedico una gran sonrisa, dejándome ver sus brillantes y blancos dientes.

Se subió al asiento del conductor, y espero a que yo entrara.

-¿Sabes que este auto tiene motor más potente que los autos que nosotros poseemos? – me pregunto con una sonrisa. yo me quede sorprendida

-Entonces, prueba que tan veloz va – le dije

Ella piso el acelerador hasta el fondo. La verdad es que yo conducía muy rápido, pero a la velocidad a la que había llegado Rose, creo que temía por todo aquel que se le cruzara.

Llegamos a su casa en cuestión de minutos. De afuera era hermosa. Era color beige de dos pisos. Tenía muchas ventanas. La casa era muy iluminada. Seguramente trabajo de Esme.

Llegamos con el chirrido fuerte de las llantas de mi auto.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio

-Wow – dijo con un suspiro

-Si, Wow – le repetí

-Bella este auto es increíble. No puedo creer cuán rápido llegamos. Y viste cuando casi atropellamos ese descapotable horrible verde, creo que le haríamos un favor… - la interrumpí con una risa

-Lo sé, Rose. Estuve allí presenciado todo en primera persona – le dije con una pequeña risita

-Ups, lo siento. Creo que me emocione un poco de mas.

-Ja ja, no hay problemas. En un momento creo que temí por mi vida.

Ella solo se echo a reír.

Bajamos del auto y me abrazó fuerte.

-Gracias por este día, Bella. – me dijo

-No, gracias a ti, por comprender.

-Entonces, ¿Nos vemos mañana? – ella me pregunto

-Sí, le preguntare a Beck. Pero en mi auto no entramos, tal vez si… - ella me interrumpió

-Tú no te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo de cómo vamos. Tu solo trae a Beck.

-De acuerdo.

Me volvió a abrazar.

-Hasta mañana, Bella. Mándale saludos a Beck y dile gracias.

-Ok. Hasta mañana, Rose.

Ella asintió. Me di la vuelta y subí a mi auto.

Manejé hasta mi casa. Cuando llegue, Beck estaba esperando paciente que le explicara lo que sucedió.

Al parecer gane una amiga más

* * *

Wow, me encanto hacer a Rose buena =D

En el siguiente capítulo, creo que va a ser el RPov, sobre lo que sucedió en el día con Bella

¿Celos por parte de los Cullens? ¿Qué les parecería eso?

Bueno, les gustó el capi?

Prometo que pronto, va a hablar con ellos. Solo estoy pensando en alguna idea sobre como. Tal vez Beck ayude...

Gracias por todos los reviews ;)

Love (L)

PPrincess


	18. Plan

Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes =D

* * *

**RPov**

Wow, nunca creí que ella pudiera perdonarme de verdad y luego después quisiera conocerme. Ella es una persona increíble. No puedo creer cómo me comporté con ella

Hasta me dejo conducir su auto! Era increíble la velocidad que podía alcanzar!

Luego de que nos abrazáramos por última vez, arreglamos los planes para mañana y ambas nos separamos.

Entré a casa y estaba demasiado silenciosa. Era extraño.

Pero apenas di el primer paso, cuatro vampiros se me abalanzaron encima de mí.

-Woa Woa, esperen un poco!

-Tienes que contarnos todo – Alice y Edward dijeron a la vez

-Sí, ¿de qué hablaron? – Jasper dijo

-¿Por qué diablos tienes tu pantalón favorito manchado? – Alice… solo le pude sonreír. Solo con tal de hablar con Bella haría eso…

-¿Me extrañaste osito de felpa? – Emmett me pregunto. (Aww)

-Por supuesto que sí, corazón. – Le dije- y luego los mire a los demás – y en cuanto a ustedes, vamos a la sala para hablar.

**EPov**

No era justo. Bella le daba la oportunidad de hablar a Rosalie. No era para nada justo, ella la odiaba. Es ROSALIE! ¿Por todos los santos, y porque habían tardado tanto?

Suspire. Mis hermanos estaban igual que yo, solo que un poquiitito menos ansiosos.

Hasta que escuchamos los ruidos de las llantas de un automóvil. ¿Qué clase de animal manejaría así, con un nuevo juguete?

Solo Rosalie.

Nos quedamos en silencio escuchando absolutamente todo. Al parecer se hicieron amigas. Eso no agrado a Alice

_No es justo – _pensaba dolida.

No, no lo era.

Luego entro ella, y nos abalanzamos sobre ella para sacarle información.

Nos marchamos todos a la sala. Incluso Carlisle y Esme.

Suspiro antes de empezar.

-Yo tengo clases con Beck, su hermana. Le hable y le dije que no tenía nada contra Bella, y que me encantaría tener una oportunidad de hablar con ella. Luego Beck hablo con ella y me dijo que me iba a pasar a buscar luego de la escuela para hablar. Nos fuimos al claro en donde la vimos por primera vez y comenzamos a charlar. Le pedí perdón por todo y ella me perdono, y dijo que quería tener la oportunidad de conocernos mejor. – _Bella siempre tan comprensible – _luego me di cuenta lo dolida que estaba – mi culpa. – y le pregunté por ustedes, y me dijo que sentía odio, rencor y dolor. Pero también los sigue amando – una pequeña esperanza nació en mi pecho. Miro a Jazz y le sonrió – y dijo que lo iba a pensar. –Éste sonrió también.

Nos quedamos callados. Nunca pensamos en que llegaría el día en que le envidiaríamos la relación que tiene con Bella. Pero aquí estábamos. Yo más que nada deseaba ser quien tuvo ese valioso tiempo con ella.

-Ah, y mañana voy de compras con ella y Beck.- nos dijo mientras subía a su habitación.

-Esto es algo interesante – dijo Carlisle.

_QUE?!? ELLA VA DE COMPRAS CON BELLA Y NO CONMIGO?_

-Alice, no es necesario gritar en tus pensamientos. – la mire y vi que estaba muy triste.

Subió a su habitación, con la cabeza baja y con pequeños sollozos.

-Quiero estar sola – eso fue para Jasper.

Esto estaba muy mal.

-Edward, sube a mi habitación, por favor. Emmett, si tu quieres venir, sube también. – ella nos llamo luego de un rato largo.

Mire a Emmett confundido, pero el sacudió la cabeza

-No lo sé. Tú eres el lector de mentes.

Reí por lo bajo. Lo único que había en la mente de Alice, era el diccionario catalán.

Subimos y vimos que ella estaba tendida en su cama, con la cara en la almohada.

Cerramos la puerta detrás de nosotros y nos sentamos en su cama, tratar de contener a nuestra pequeña hermana.

-Yo solo quiero tener a mi hermana de vuelta – ella dijo

-Yo sé lo que se siente. Yo quiero tener a mi Bella de vuelta, no sabes cuánto. – le dije apenado

-Y yo quiero tener a mi hermanita de vuelta también. La extraño mucho. Y desde que se que no está muerta, tengo ganas de abrazarla y matar a victoria – dijo Emmett enojado

Nos quedamos en silencio

-¿Saben qué? Ya estoy harta de esto – dijo - ¿Por qué Jasper y Rosalie tienen la oportunidad y nosotros no? Eso es muy injusto. Y sé que le hicimos daño, pero por lo menos quiero que nos escuche

-¿Que planeas hacer? – Em le pregunto

-No estoy segura de si funciona todavía, pero lo tenemos que intentar.

-¿Qué piensas? – le dije curioso por cualquier idea que pueda traerla de vuelta

-Tenemos que por lo menos tratar de hablar con Beck. Si hacemos las paces con ella, nos va a dirigir directo a Bella.

-Muy buen plan. ¿Pero cómo lo hacemos?

-Mañana, debemos interceptarla en algún lado, le contamos todo lo que sucedió, y seguro nos dará la razón.

-Me parece bien.

-Sí, es un comienzo

Alice vino y nos abrazo a los dos, y luego dijo que debíamos prepararnos para la escuela que empezaría pronto.

Wow que rápido ha pasado el tiempo!

-En la escuela-

Llegamos al instituto, y vimos el auto de Bella y Beck, estacionado. Debían estar adentro.

Así que nos apegamos al plan y fuimos inmediatamente a buscar a Beck, cosa que era un poco complicado si siempre estaba pegada a Bella.

Pero luego de que se fueron a sus casilleros, se separaron.

Este era nuestro momento.

Emmett la agarraría y nos esconderíamos en un aula vacía.

Y eso mismo hicimos. Ella comenzó a chillar, pero por suerte le puse una mano sobre su boca.

Cuando vimos que se calmaba se la saque y comenzamos a hablar.

-Hola, soy Alice. Ellos son Emmett y Edward Cullen. Pero seguro que ya nos conoces. - Alice dijo.

Beck achico los ojos.

-No te trajimos para pelear. Solo para hablar. Ya que al parecer no podemos hacerlo con Bella, queremos que nos ayudes. – le dije

-¿Y como estas tan seguro que yo les voy a hacer ese favor, después de todo lo que le hicieron a Bella? – ella rudamente dijo

-Solo queremos que nos escuches. Luego tú decidirás.

Hubo un silencio.

-Está bien, los escuchare.

Luego de eso, nos quedamos todos en el aula explicándole toda la historia, todo el dolor y sufrimiento que fue al dejarla, sobre Tanya y luego su supuesta muerte. Nuestra mudanza, y sobre lo que pensábamos de lo que hablaba con Jasper y Rosalie.

Ella nos conto un poco sobre todo el dolor que paso Bella.

Realmente la lastimamos.

-Bueno, creí que no podría odiar más a Tanya, ¿pero que creen? Oficialmente ahora está en mi lista negra. Si la llego a ver, creo que le arranco su teñida peluca.

Nos reímos.

-Bueno Cullens, sé que no debería hacer esto. Bella me matara. Pero cuando los escuche a ustedes, escuche el dolor que pasaron. No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto porque la amas. Te digo que eres más idiota de lo que pensé. – _Créeme que lo sé_ - Pero estás cegado por el amor. Así que hare que Bella los escuche de alguna forma. Porque sé que ella de alguna forma sufre más por no estar con ustedes que por lo que le hicieron.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias – Alice comenzó a dar saltitos, pero Em la detuvo antes de que espantara a Beck.

-Lo siento, ella es algo hiperactiva y ama mucho a Bella.

-Está bien, te entiendo. Es imposible no quererla.

-Lo sé – dije en un suspiro.

Beck se me acerco y me abrazo

-Sé que todo se solucionara. Yo se que Bella los sigue amando, solo que esta muy herida. Denle tiempo y brinden su confianza. Y todo estará bien.

Nos separamos. Ella fue a abrazar a Emmett y luego a Alice.

Era una persona increíble.

Esperemos que de verdad nos pueda ayudar.

* * *

Ahh, otro capítulo más!

La amo a Beck, quisiera tener una hermana como ella. ^_^

Otra cosa. I really hate plagiarism. A Una de mis autoras favoritas, le plagiaron la historia, letra por letra. La verdad lo siento por ella. Y la chica que lo hizo, es una total hipócrita. Deberían haberlo visto. A veces no puedo creer como la gente llega a esos extremos. …

Está bien, ya me descargue…

Me vooy a escribir el otro cap!!

Bueno, ahora sí, me despido peoplee!!

Gracias otra vez por todos los reviews, en serio ;)

Love (L)

PPrincess


	19. Charla

Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes =D

Capitulo + hoy, por llegar a los 100 reviews! ^-^

Enjoy =)

* * *

**BkPov**

Wow, en la historia de los Cullens, ellos no eran tan malos como creí. De verdad me caían tan bien como los Hale. Estaban terriblemente dolidos, y además la historia sobre Tanya, encajaba a la perfección.

Solo tenía que convencer a Bella. Eso no iba a ser tan sencillo

No podía ir y decirle, _"Oye Bell, no sabes, los Cullens me encerraron toda la primera hora de clases en un aula vacía y me convencieron de hablar contigo."_

No podía. Ella se enfurecería saber que me convencieron.

Pero luego pensé, que luego de clases teníamos planes para ir al centro comercial.

Ese era el momento perfecto.

Iba a llamar a los Cullens.

**BPov**

Hoy íbamos a ir con Rose y Beck a comprar mucha ropa innecesaria. Ugh, ¿Por qué les gustaba tanto?

Nunca lo sabría.

El día paso sin incidentes, hasta que llego el almuerzo. Con Beck nos sentamos solas en nuestra mesa habitual. Lo bueno era que teníamos a la mesa Cullen en la otra punta. Lo malo era que estaba en frente nuestro.

Cada tanto, mientras hablaba con Beck, miraba y … Edward me miraba intensamente, como si quisiera decirme algo a través de los ojos. Y eso me ponía más nerviosa.

¿Por qué hacia eso? ¿Acaso no era suficiente dolor?

Decidí mirar para otro lado.

-Bell, ¿sabes lo que estuve pensando?

-Nop. – le dije confusa

-Que deberías escuchar a los Cullens, así como lo hiciste con los Hale.

Yo estaba más confusa todavía.

-¿Y este cambio repentino es por qué? – ella odiaba todo lo que me hacia sufrir, no entendía nada

-Porque estoy segura de que tienen una explicación para lo que hicieron. Tu solo piénsalo ¿Si?

-De… acuerdo – le dije todavía extrañada. Esto es raro

El día siguió normal, Beck no volvió a tocar el tema. Me alegre por eso.

Pero me hizo pensar bastante. Tal vez debería solo escucharlos.

Al fin la salida de clases. La verdad que las materias eran demasiado sencillas para mí. Pero no me importaba. Quería terminar el instituto por primera vez.

Salí a encontrarme con Rosalie, pero solo me encontré con Beck

-¿Dónde está Rosalie? Se supone que nos iba a llevar al centro comercial – le dije confundida.

-Eh, ella me dijo que vayamos con mi auto a un lugar en donde ella me cito. – fruncí el ceño, aun muy confundida. – está bien, mejor nos apuramos.

Yo asentí de acuerdo, nos subimos a su auto y ella comenzó a manejar.

Pero lo que me pareció muy raro, fue que no estábamos yendo a la carretera, sino que a un camino de tierra. La mire, pero ella solo me sonreía.

-Aquí, ella me dijo que se encontraría contigo en el claro. – ella dijo

-Ok – esto es demasiado raro. – pero ¿Tu no vienes? – le pregunte

-No, me a ver algunas tiendas antes, y cuando llegues con Rose, compramos los vestidos.

Le iba a decir que se quede conmigo, pero ella rápidamente se subió a su auto y se fue.

Esto era muy extraño ¿Por qué Rosalie me citaría aquí?

Me dispuse a averiguarlo. Comencé a correr hasta llegar al mismo lugar en donde ayer estaba con ella. Y rápidamente olí a vampiro.

Pero no tenía el mismo olor que ella.

La curiosidad me estaba matando.

Rápido, esquivé los últimos arbustos y llegue al centro del claro.

Pero allí había tres vampiros. Con los quienes no hable hasta ahora.

Todo era una trampa. Ellos, Rosalie, Beck, todos me engañaron.

Me sentí enojada y dolida.

Así de rápido como me llegue, me fui. No quería verlos, mucho menos ahora.

Escuche unos ruidos, estaban hablando entre ellos, pero no les preste atención. Yo solo corría

Y escuche ruidos detrás de mí, más exactos escuchaba pasos.

-Espera, espera. Bella! – dijo. Y me agarro la muñeca.

Yo trate de forcejear, pero su agarre era fuerte.

Lentamente me di la vuelta, con la esperanza de haberme equivocado. Pero no. Era él, el que sostenía mi muñeca. Paso un calor con un toque de electricidad, en el lugar en donde me tocaba.

-Suéltame, por favor Edward – le dije

-No, Bella. Por favor escúchame.

-¿No me has hecho suficiente daño ya? – le pregunte dolida

-Sí, lo sé. Pero quiero explicártelo – ya estaba rogándome

-No hay nada que explicar. Por favor déjame ir – le suplique

-No, Bella. Escúchame. Luego te puedes ir. Es lo único que pido – me respondió.

Suspire en voz alta. Yo sabía que al decirle que no solo estaba alargando una charla que sabía que tarde o temprano tendríamos. Así que decidí no esperar más.

-Este bien – le dije rendida

-¿En serio? – me pregunto sorprendido. Yo le asentí.

El me soltó la muñeca lentamente, con miedo de que me vaya a escapar. Yo le di una sonrisa confiada. El solo pudo devolvérmela.

Nos sentamos en un tronco. Y nos quedamos en silencio

-Está bien, aclaremos todo.

-Sí, pero lo único que pido es que no me interrumpas, hasta que termine? – me pregunto

-De acuerdo.

-Primero que todo, te pido un gran perdón. Perdón no es palabra suficiente para decirte cuanto lo siento. Estoy tan dolido de todo lo que te hice. No tienes idea.  
Yo… te deje porque no quería perderte – me quede confusa – lo sé, suena raro. Pero te deje porque no quería que salieras lastimada. Una humana con uno de nuestra especie, no sabes el peligro que corrías. Y luego de tu cumpleaños, lo que sucedió con Jasper, me sentí tan mal, y solo quise protegerte. Y no salimos de Forks, porque no quería perjudicar a mi familia. Ellos le encantaba allí, y no quería que tuvieran que cambiarse, por mi estupidez.

Nos quedamos en silencio algo incomodo.

-¿Y… Tanya? – le pregunte con timidez. Noté como se tensaba.

Suspiro

**EPov**

Al fin tenía la oportunidad de hablar con ella! Era el hombre más feliz de la tierra

Era tan bella, como siempre. Las caras que hacían, sus suspiros. Sus increibles ojos. Era mágico.

Hasta que llego el tema de Tanya.

-Te explico lo que sucedió ese día, antes de que corrieras – le dije. Si pudiera ruborizarse, estoy segurísimo de que ella lo estaría.

_FlashBack_

_Dolor, era lo único que podía sentir, desde que deje a mi Bella, aquel día que rompí con ella._

_Me dolió tanto verla tan vulnerable, lo único que quería decirle era que la amaba como nadie y que por favor me perdone. Pero no podía._

_Estaba en mi cuarto cambiándome para ir a la escuela. _

_Tome las llaves de mi Volvo, pero me di cuenta de que no estaban. Las busque por toda la casa. Y mis hermanos ya se habían ido._

_Todos menos… Tanya._

_¿Coincidencia? _

_No lo creo_

_No tuve más remedio que irme con ella._

_Tanya era nuestra invitada, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba soltero de vuelta, aprovecho la situación y desde que llego, no hace más que acosarme. Es horrible._

_Llegamos a la escuela, y teníamos público propio. Claro por lo ostentoso que era su auto. _

_Rodé los ojos._

_Por más que la odiara y fuera una pesada, a mi me educaron para tratar a una dama como se debe, y no me quedo más remedio que respetarlo._

_Hasta que aquel día, todo exploto._

_No la soportaba ni un segundo más._

_Estábamos fuera de la cafetería, ella me había llevado._

_-¿Qué pasa Eddie? ¿Ya te cánsate de resistirte a mis encantos? – y seguía provocándome más._

_-No me llames así. Y sabes bien que no te soporto, nadie lo hace. – le dije, tenso_

_-Oh, ya se. No te preocupes Eddie. Yo puedo hacerte olvidar a esa inmunda humana_

_-No hables así de mi Bella, o lo lamentaras – le dije, ya no me importa seguir las reglas. Nadie se mete con ella._

_-Oh, por favor. Tú sabes que me amas a mi. No lo niegues mas – me dijo acercándose más a mí._

_-No inventes, yo no siento nada por ti, más que odio – le dije casi gritando_

_-Entonces, pruébalo – me dijo _

_Y no me quedo otra que hacerlo. Así de una vez se dejaba de hincharme tanto_

_Hice algo asqueroso. La bese. Le demostré que no sentía nada mas que repugnancia._

_Pero escuche pasos y olí su fragancia._

_¿Qué había hecho?_

_Fin Flashback_

-Eso fue lo que sucedió. Actué por impulso, y soy un idiota. Nunca debí hacerlo.

**BPov**

Wow, nunca creí que eso hubiera pasado. Me quede en shock.

-Eso fue lo que sucedió. Actué por impulso, y soy un idiota. No debí hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no? Tanya es hermosa – le dije apenada. Pero la verdad es que no lo entendía.

-Puede ser bella, solo a ojos humanos, pero mis ojos ya habían conocido la belleza natural y no había comparación – no lo entendí.

-Y luego fue que pensé que estabas muerta. Tanto dolor que he sentido desde que escuche esa noticia. Sentí como si mi mundo se estuviera cayendo. Incluso intente ir con los Volturis. – Lo mire sorprendido – pero Alice y Emmett me detuvieron.

-¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerle algo así a tu familia?! – le dije casi gritando. - ¿Cómo habías pensado en eso solo porque te sentías culpable?

El me miro por unos segundos. Y luego sacudió la cabeza.

-Hay algo que no entendiste, Bella. – yo le mire confundido. – Yo nunca deje de amarte.

¡¿Qué?!

En ese momento, me faltaba el aire.

-Es verdad. Yo jamás deje de hacerlo. Ya te dije que te deje porque no quería ponerte en peligro. Pero para hacerlo tuve que mentirte. Me dolió tanto, no sabes. Pero lo que me dolió mas fue la rapidez con la que me habías creído. Desde ese momento no había marcha atrás. Fui un estúpido al hacerlo, porque hice lo contrario de protegerte. Te lastime mucho, y además terminaste convirtiendote en vampiro.

-Si… - le dije todavía en shock

-Y cuando te vi aquel día, justamente aquí, creí que había muerto y un tenia a un ángel frente a mí. No podíamos creerlo. Pero luego desapareciste de la nada. Y temí no volverte a ver. Pero te vimos en la escuela. – Asentí – actuaste tan fría con nosotros. Hasta hablaste con Jazz y Rose. Y aunque cueste admitirlo, estaba celoso de que hablaras con ellos y no conmigo. Por eso convencimos a Beck que nos ayudara.

Suspire. No podía culparla a ella.

Note que nos habíamos quedado en silencio.

Vi aquel hermoso paisaje. El atardecer. El cielo estaba pintado con tonos naranjas y pronto se asomaba la oscuridad.

-¿Bella? – me pregunto

Lo miré

-¿Di algo? – sonó como una pregunta.

Suspire otra vez.

-La verdad es que te creo. No veo porque mentirías. – el me miro esperanzado – pero no te digo que te perdone así como así, porque no puedo. Ustedes me lastimaron mucho. Y deben volver a ganar mi confianza otra vez. Y sé que eso no va a ser fácil. Yo no puedo abrirme asi nomas.

El asintió.

Nos paramos. Vacilante, él tomo mi mano, y la puso sobre su mejilla. Otra vez las pequeñas descargas eléctricas que sentía cuando lo tocaba. Su mejilla estaba caliente. Mi mente me decía que debía alejarme, pero no podía.

-De verdad lo siento – me miro directo a los ojos.

Sentí derretirme. Lo único que podía hacer era asentir.

Nos volvimos corriendo, él me dijo que lo siguiera. Lo hice y llegamos al mismo lugar en donde me había dejado Beck. Y allí estaba su auto. Ella estaba esperándome.

-¿Tu como vuelves? – le pregunte, con curiosidad sobre cómo iba a volver

-Emmett estará aquí en un rato, no te preocupes – me dijo con confianza

-Ok, nos… vemos? – sonó como una pregunta

-Nos vemos – me dijo – y gracias por escuchar, Bella

Vacilante de vuelta, se me acerco y puso los brazos alrededor de mí. Yo le devolví el abrazo, algo atontada.

Nos separamos y me volví hacia el auto

Esto no había sido tan malo como habría pensado.

* * *

AHHH LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 REVIEWS!! GRACIAS POR TODO, EN SERIO!! =D

Retomando…

Al fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin hablaroooN! Ya era hora! ;)

Jaja, si tarde un poco en esta tan esperada charla con Edward, pero al fin llego.

¿Bueno… les gusto?? ¿O no?

Díganme que les pareció! Díganme sus opiniones y criticas. Sin miedoo!! O.o

Y Graxx por todo!!

Love (L)

PPrincess


	20. Proyecto I

Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes =D

* * *

Epov

Luego de hablar con Bella, me sentí mucho mejor. Lo bueno es que me escucho y además estuve una tarde con ella. Aunque no me haya perdonado, yo iba a hacer todo lo posible para conseguir su confianza, cueste lo que me cueste.

Me había dolido tanto saber cuánto había sufrido, todo por mi culpa. Yo sé que no la merezco, pero soy una persona egoísta, y la quiero para mí.

Ahora estaba esperando a mi hermano a que me venga a buscar.

Por suerte, había logrado convencerlo a él y a Alice de que me dejaran hablar con ella primero.

Apenas vi aquel monstruoso Jeep salir de los arboles, se detuvo frente de mi y una pequeña pixie me ataco.

-¿Qué paso? ¿La has podido alcanzar? ¿Te escucho? ¿Nos va a perdonar? ¿Por qué no respondes a mis preguntas?! – ella dijo exaltada

-Primero, tranquila – le dije. Ella lo hizo rápidamente – si, la alcancé, ella me dijo que me dijo que me iba a escuchar. Hablamos y aclaramos las cosas. Pero no creo que nos perdone con facilidad. Debemos ganarnos su confianza de vuelta. – le dije. Aun no sabía cómo lo íbamos a hacer.

-Debemos hacernos amigos de ella primero, saber que confiamos en ella, que nunca dejamos de amarla. Eso funcionara.

-Eso espero. – le dije. Aun tenia esperanza.

Pronto nos fuimos a casa, para poder pensar con claridad y ver como solucionaríamos las cosas.

**BPov**

La verdad que todavía seguía en estado de shock. El viaje de regreso a casa con Beck, fue en silencio. Y la verdad que le agradecí mucho por eso.

Apenas llegamos, Beck y yo nos instalamos en el sofá.

-¿Y qué tanto piensas? - ella pregunto. Sabía muy bien de qué, pero no quería arriesgarse a tocar el tema, por las dudas.

-Pienso en la charla de hoy. La verdad las cosas que me dijo encajan a la perfección. Pero a veces siento como que cuando pienso que estoy a punto de abrirme, me aparecen imágenes en mi cabeza y me acobardo.

-Bella, yo arregle con ellos para que te explicaran, ya que no tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar con vos todavía, pero esto no lo puedes decidir de un día para el otro. Date tiempo. Vuelve a comenzar.

Lo pensé.

-¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón, Beck. Eso es lo que hare. Gracias por todo.

Ella se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

-Siguiente día en el Instituto-

Nos bajamos del auto las dos. Vimos que el estacionamiento no estaba tan vacio como de costumbre. Mire y allí estaban. Todos con su aire a modelos. La verdad es que se veían tan simples y complejos a la vez y con sus rostros perfectos, indudablemente para una pasarela.

Ellos se detuvieron y pararon la mirada en nosotras.

Vacilante, levante la mano y los salude a todos.

Se estaban por acercar, pero demasiado pronto toco la campana que nos avisaba que debíamos entrar a clases.

Mi primera clase: Literatura

Tome un largo e innecesario respiro y entré

-Buenos días, Srta. Masen. Temí que no vinieras hoy. Vamos a hacer ese ensayo que te comente el otro día – si, con la profesora éramos "amigas" puesto que me encantaba literatura y que todos los demás alumnos no eran tan buenos.

-Eso es grandioso, profesora – le dije contenta. Desde que comenzamos a hablar, ella me ha contado que íbamos a realizar un proyecto de mi libro favorito.

Me fui a mi asiento. Estaba sentada con Edward, porque todavía no le había pedido el cambio a la profesora.

Aunque ya lo había escuchado a Edward, eso no quería decir que me sentía cómoda ahora.

-Hola Bella – me dijo cuando me senté a su lado.

-Hola – le dije un poco nerviosa.

-Bueno, alumnos. Hoy vamos a comenzar un nuevo proyecto en parejas. La fecha de entrega es el jueves. Pueden reunirse, y también tienen las horas de clases. Deben hacerlo completo, porque esto tiene influencia sobre su calificación final. – dijo la profesora.

Pasó banco por banco y nos dejo unas hojas. Wow, el proyecto era muy largo, me tomaría horas hacerlo perfecto. Eso depende de nuestros compañeros.

-Disculpe profesora, ¿Quiénes son nuestros compañeros? – una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Sus compañeros de escritorio, David – le respondió amablemente la profesora.

El murmuro un inentendible "ok"

-Bueno, em, supongo que deberíamos empezar.- me dijo

Solo le asentí

Así comenzamos a trabajar duramente en nuestro proyecto. El cual me costó un poco. Pero nada que no pueda solucionar.

Llegando al final de la clase, nos dimos cuenta de que nos faltaba demasiado todavía. Y esto se debía entregar pronto. El dijo que si no terminábamos, lo podía hacer solo. Pero eso sería injusto, era un trabajo grupal.

-Debemos reunirnos, esa es la última opción que se me ocurre para terminarlo a tiempo. – me dijo

-Sí, creo que debemos. – le dije sin creer.

-¿Te parece bien en mi casa? – me dijo, temiendo mi reacción. – es que Carlisle tiene varios libros que nos podría servir. Eso si quieres hacerlo lo más completo posible para una buena nota.

Vacile.

-O si no quieres, entonces podemos… - pero le interrumpí

-Umm, creo que tu casa está bien - le dije, poco creíble

-¿Segura? No importa si no – me dijo calmándome

-Si, segura – le dije con mas fingida confianza.

Él lo dejo pasar, y pronto sonó la campana que avisaba la finalización de aquella

La pregunta era… ¿Estaría yo lista de ir a esa casa, con siete vampiros, y millones de recuerdos?

Además de estar sola en una habitación con Edward, para terminar un proyecto escolar…

Sí, creo que debo hablar con Beck.

* * *

Otro capi maaas!

Lo siento por tardar en actualizar =S es que no sabía cómo seguir. La idea principal de este, era que el compañero de Bella, era Jazz. Pero así no sabía cómo seguiría. Así que pensé mejor dejar a su sexy compañero.

Espero que les guste ;)

Bueno, ahora me fui a dormir. Es tarde ahora =P

Gracias por todos los reviews!! Gracias por su apoyo =D

Love (L)

PPrincess


	21. Proyecto II

Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes =D

* * *

**BPov**

Proyecto

Aquel maldito proyecto que no me podía sacar de la cabeza.

Esta mañana había arreglado para ir a la casa Cullen para terminarlo. Con mi… compañero.

Esto iba a ser complicado.

En clase de Ciencias, comencé una charla mental con Beck.

_Beck, hoy voy a la casa de los Cullens para terminar ese proyecto_ – le dije con pesar

…

_¿y tú piensas que es innecesario?_

_Por supuesto!!. No sé que voy a hacer allí. Menos si estoy en una habitación sola con él._

_Me encantaría poder ayudarte, pero ya arreglaste los planes._

_Lo se_

_Puedes actuar normal, como si no te importara. Todavía no confías en ellos. Pero eso no quiere decir que los evites. Respeta si quieres que te respeten._

Suspire

_Va a ser duro. Gracias, Beck. De verdad a estas alturas no se qué haría sin ti._

_No hay de que, Bell. Lo hago porque ya me harte de verte sufrir. Y de verdad te deseo lo mejor, que es lo que te mereces._

_Gracias._

Termine la conversación.

Esto iba a ser muy complicado. Todavía no había hablado ni con Alice y Emmett. Y a Carlisle y a Esme no los había visto.

¿Cómo se supone que voy a estar en su casa y ni siquiera hablaba con la mitad de su familia?

Tenía miedo de lo que podría llegar a encontrarme.

Aleje esos pensamientos y enfoque mi cabeza en lo que me dijo Beck.

Es solo un proyecto.

Nada puede salir mal

-A la salida de clases-

Ya habíamos terminado las clases. Ahora me encontraba en el estacionamiento esperando a Beck para poder irnos.

En dos horas debía ir a su casa.

El viaje a nuestra casa fue silencioso. Realmente le agradecí eso porque estaba muy pensativa todavía.

Cuando llegamos, me encerré en mi habitación y me eche sobre mi cama. En estos momentos debía estar preparando mis libros y mi laptop para terminar el proyecto. Y luego decidir que me ponía

Oh diablos. ¿Qué me iba a poner?

Tal vez debería ir con esa blusa que me regalo Beck…

¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando?

¿Ahora me importa la ropa? Es un estúpido proyecto!!

Sacudí mi cabeza y despeje esos raros pensamientos.

Ya era la hora.

Me cambie de ropa. Me puse unos desgastados jeans y una remera mangas cortas color verde.

Tome mi mochila y Salí de mi habitación. En la sala, estaba Beck mirando la tv.

Me acerque y le di un beso en su mejilla.

-Suerte Bell. – me dijo cuando estaba en la puerta.

Yo le asentí con la cabeza.

Me fui a mi auto y marche rápidamente a su casa.

El viaje fue un poco largo, pero con mi conducción llegue antes de lo esperado.

Me baje de mi auto y me acerque a aquella hermosa casa. Toque la puerta y al instante estaba abierta.

-Hola, Bella – me dijo una muy alegre Alice.

-Hola Alice – le dije. Puede que todavía no haya hablado con ella, pero cuando hable con Edward, me conto lo triste que estaban.

Ella asintió y se corrió a un lado para dejarme pasar.

-Edward está en la sala de Carlisle. – yo le asentí. Pero luego me di cuenta de que no sabia donde estaba. – Ven, yo te guio

Me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hacia su sala. Y nos detuvimos en una puerta marrón, bastante antigua parecía. Alice abrió la puerta y luego desapareció.

Entre despacio y la cerré detrás de mí. Me acerque un poco y allí estaba Edward. Estaba igual de hermoso como siempre. Con su cobrizo pelo desordenado, sus ojos estaban centrados en una hoja que estaba en el escritorio, sus labios entreabiertos, que pedían a gritos ser besados…

WOAH ¿Qué fue eso?

No podía pensar en eso, No puedes Bella.

Sacudí fuertemente mi cabeza, y ahí se percato de mi presencia.

-Hola Bella – me dijo, mirándome

-H-hola – le dije

-Ven, toma asiento. – Hice lo que me dijo y me senté en frente suyo – recién estaba comenzando a releer algunos antiguos libros que tal vez nos puedan ayudar.

-Ok – esto era algo incomodo.

Así que para hacer algo, tome mi mochila y saque mi laptop. La puse sobre el escritorio y comencé a buscar sitios sobre el tema. Algo que era un poco complicado ya que no sabía que era real o que era total mentira.

Edward seguía haciendo lo suyo, y ambos trabajábamos en silencio.

Leí un artículo, que creo que estaba bien. Pero no estaba segura. Solo quedaba una opción.

-Oye, Edward – el levanto la mirada. – estoy leyendo artículos y me preguntaba si ¿me podrías decir si este está bien? – le dije con la mirada baja de vergüenza.

Lo escuche levantarse y luego lo sentí detrás de mí. Leyendo sobre mi hombro. Demasiado cerca.

-¿Cuál articulo? – me pregunto con su dulce voz. Oh Dios! su boca estaba al lado de mi oído.

-Este – le dije tratando de ocultar en vano mi temblorosa voz, pero se dio cuenta porque estaba sonriendo.

-Bueno, ese artículo es totalmente falso – me dijo. Y giro su cara ara mirarme a los ojos. Pero su cara estaba a cinco centímetros del mío.

Voy a tener un paro cardiaco, menos mal que eso es imposible.

Edward seguía mirándome con… fascinación?

De pronto sentí su mano en mi mejilla. Las corrientes eléctricas estaban allí. Y no pude evitarlo, pero moví mi cabeza hacia su palma.

Pero en un movimiento cerré los ojos. Y luego sentí sus dulces labios sobre los míos.  
Esto era el cielo. Sentí que se movía lentamente. Y sin mi consentimiento, mis labios le respondieron. Nos movíamos sincronizadamente. Solo podía escuchar el sonido de nuestros labios. Sus manos se posaron sobre mis caderas, encerrándome en sus fuertes brazos. Y mis manos lentamente subieron por sus brazos y se detuvieron en sus hombros. Me siguió besando con emoción y suspiro en mis labios.

Y luego caí en lo que estaba haciendo.

Estaba besando a Edward Cullen.

Esto no podía estar pasando, no después de todo lo que me hicieron.

Me separe con fuerza y lo mire.

Debíamos hablar.

* * *

Otro capiii maas!! =D

¿Les gusto? ¿O no? Díganme!!

Fue un poquitín complicado de escribir pero lo logree!! Alguna idea de cómo seguir? Porque no se me ocurre todavía…

Bueno ahora me despido!

Graxx por todos los reviews!

Love (L)

PPrincess


	22. ¿Idea?

Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes =D

* * *

**Epov**

No lo podía creer. Estaba besando a Bella, y ella me estaba besando!!  
Esto de verdad era el cielo. Sus manos estaban jugando con mi pelo y mis brazos la encerraban a ella, así nunca dejarla ir.

De verdad que había extrañado sus labios.

Pero demasiado pronto, nuestro beso terminó.

Y caí en la cuenta de lo que había hecho. Ella dijo que necesitaba tiempo y confianza, y yo me había lanzado sobre ella.

No pude evitarlo.

Apreté mis labios una vez más a los suyos y me separe. La mire. Y ella Tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

Lentamente pose mis labios sobre su cuello, dejando un rastro de besos. Con delicadeza, ella fue moviendo su cabeza a un costado, dejándome más acceso libre de su cuello.

Pero en eso, ella me tomo por los brazos y me aparto.

Era tan adictiva.

-Lo siento tanto, Bella. Sé que nos dijiste que querías tiempo, y yo prácticamente salte encima de ti. Pero es que estabas tan cerca y no pude evitarlo… - ella me interrumpió.

-No, lo siento yo por dejarme llevar, Edward. Pero ahora debo irme – ella dijo. Estaba dando vueltas por la sala buscando sus cosas.

Yo seguía congelado en mi lugar.

Ella se acerco a la puerta y antes de abrirla, poso su frente sobre ella y dio un largo suspiro.

-Lo siento.

Y con eso, abandono la sala.

Yo me quede en shock. ¿Qué era lo que ella sentía? ¿Por qué me pidió perdón?

Mi cabeza era un total y completo lio.

**BPov**

Salí corriendo de la casa Cullen. Subí a mi auto y marche lo más rápido posible.

¿Por qué debía ser tan débil?

¿Por qué me deje llevar?

¿Por qué tenía diablos él tenía que ser tan irresistible?

Yo seguía manejando, hasta que no me di cuenta, maneje hasta el camino, en donde llegaba al claro.

Sin pensarlo, Salí de mi auto y corrí hasta llegar a aquel claro, en donde podría tomar un poco de aire y despejar mi cabeza.

Necesitaba opiniones.

Llame a Beck, Rose y a Jazz.

Mis amigos me podrían consolar. Era lo único que tenia. Ellos sabrían decirme que hacer.

Vinieron enseguida. Al verme, todos corrieron y me abrazaron los tres. Debía dar lastima.

-Bella ¿Qué sucede? – Beck me pregunto.

Ellos estaban sentados en el suelo, y yo estaba sentada en un tronco. Tenía la mirada de los tres.

Debía ir al grano.

-Sí, ¿Por qué nos citaste? – Jazz

-Bella, estas b… - Rosalie estaba diciendo

-Bese a Edward – le dije, cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

-Porque te ves un poco… QUE?!?

Ok, creo que lo dije muy directo

Baje la cabeza, y asentía.

Pero luego los oí un suspiro. Alce mi cabeza y los mire a los tres.

Beck, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

Jazz, estaba en lo mismo

Pero, Rosalie… estaba todavía en shock. Hacia una mueca muy graciosa, parecía que se le iba a caer la mandíbula. Si la situación no fuera grave, estaría rodando por los suelos de la risa.

-¿Nos cuentas como sucedió? – Jazz me pregunto amablemente.

Yo le conté todo, desde que llegue a hacer el proyecto, hasta que Salí corriendo de allí.

-¿Y que sientes por él, Bella? – me pregunto Rose.

Una pregunta simple, y a la vez bastante complicada.

-Yo… yo nunca lo olvide, chicos. Pero me duele todo lo que me hizo. – les dije

-Te entendemos. Pasaste por mucho dolor. Pero te digo que lo pienso. No te detengas con lo que venias haciendo. ¿Tú querías estar con ellos para emplear confianza, verdad? - Beck me pregunto.

Yo le asentí.

-OH – Rosalie grito.

Jazz, Beck y yo la miramos, dudando de su estado mental.

Y luego me miro a mí con una sonrisa malévola. Esto no me gustaba nada.

-Rose tiene una idea. Prepárate Bella, de esto nada puede salir bien. – Jazz dijo con una risa.

-Tengo una idea! – dijo gritando.

-Wow, creo que pasar tiempo con Emmett hace mal en sobremanera.

Beck y yo nos reíamos de las discusiones entre hermanos.

-Bella, necesitas despejarte ¿Verdad? – No me dio tiempo de responder - ¿Qué tal si hacemos una pijamada Beck, Tú y yo en mi casa este fin de semana?

Pijamada, Beck, Rose, casa Cullen, fin de semana…

Lo mire a Jasper horrorizado. El muy bueno estaba tirado en el suelo rodando de la risa.

-Creo que es genial, Rose – le dijo Beck

-¿Lo es? – le pregunte desesperada.

-Sip – dijeron a la vez.

-Pero chicas, les acabo de contar que sucedió con Edward, y ustedes me quieren meter en una pijamada. ¿Qué tal si me lo cruzo? ¿Cómo voy a volver a verle la cara?! – Les dije con frustración.

-Sé que esto tal vez no suene alentador, pero conociendo a Edward, va a estar igual de avergonzado. – dijo Jazz un poco mas calmado.

-Si, y no te preocupes por el. Necesitas de verdad salir y despejar esa cabeza tuya. Todo sucederá en su debido tiempo. – dijo Beck

-Wow, suenas como Alice.- dijeron los Hale, sorprendidos.

Mire el cielo y vi que estaba todo oscuro. Que rápido paso el tiempo.

Me puse de pie y ellos inmediatamente copiaron mi acción.

-Gracias por todo, chicos. No sé lo que haría sin ustedes – les dije. Abrace a Jazz y a Rose. Beck hizo lo mismo con ellos.

-Nos vemos mañana, en mi casa Bell – dijo con la cabeza fuera de su auto.

¿En qué me había metido?

* * *

Wow, otro capiii mas!!

Si me preguntan como empezo con los dulces labios de Edward, y temino en una pijamada, no tengo la menor idea xD

Bueno hasta ahora como va? Les gusta?

Esto es un poco complicado. No sé cómo seguirla!! Pliss alguna idea para el prox cap.??

Les agradecería millones.

Graxx por todos los reviews!!

Love (L)

PPrincess


	23. Pijamada I

Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes =D

* * *

BPov

¿Yo? + Pijamada + Casa Cullen + Beck y Rose complementadas = ?!?!

Si, nada bueno saldría de esto.

Va a ser un completo desastre.

Ya que no comemos ni dormimos, ellas me van a obligar a tener tontas charlas de chicas, mientras me pintan las uñas de los pies, me maquillaran sin razón y me vestirán de una manera en la que nunca me vestiría.

Realmente me odian.

Y lo peor es que será en esa casa.

Ahora estaba con Beck, en nuestra casa. Estábamos haciendo una pequeña mochila, con lo esencial.

-¿Acaso esto es tan necesario? – le pregunte con frustración

-Sí, Bell. Ya dijimos que era para despejarte. Y ya verás cómo te diviertes – me dijo.

Divertirme…

Claro que sí.

Beck siempre estaba de un humor estupendo para estas cosas. Le encantaban las fiestas, la música fuerte, bailar y hacer todas esas cosas en las que yo no hago para nada a menudo.

Algo que tenemos muy en común es la pasión por la música. Ella me enseño a tocar la guitarra y las ultimas semanas, el piano. Me encantaba, además pasaba tiempo con mi hermana.

-Bella, ya nos vamos! – grito Beck sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Sabes? No es necesario gritar – le dije con sarcasmo

-Lo sé, pero me encanta – ella dijo con una sonrisa feliz. Era tan enérgica y alegre.

- Casa Cullen -

Ya estábamos en la puerta de su casa. Estábamos por tocar el timbre, pero Rose fue más rápida.

-Hola chicas, pasen – dijo sonriente

-Hola Rose – ambas dijimos

Le dimos un pequeño abrazo y entramos.

No había nadie en su sala. Pero podía escucharlos en los pisos de arriba.

-¿Qué tal si subimos a mi cuarto? – Rose dijo

-Sí, claro – le respondí

Rose nos hizo una seña con la mano para que la siguiéramos. Subimos unas escaleras, unas cuantas puertas hasta que nos detuvimos en una.

-Este es el cuarto de Emmett y mío – nos dijo, sin entrar todavía – ahora está en el garaje arreglando su Jeep. Tiene prohibido entrar en la habitación. Así que no habrá problemas.

Y entramos. La habitación era espaciosa, que decir también que era hermosa. Estaba muy bien decorada, con unos toques modernos. Las paredes estaban pintados de un color claro, como un beige claro. Tenía una cama matrimonial en el centro, un sillón negro, un par de ventanas y un gran televisor. Hablando de grande, su armario era enorme.

Beck y yo nos sentamos en el borde de la cama, mientras Rosalie tomaba el sillón

-¿Qué les parece si empezamos esta pijamada? – Nos pregunto Rose

-Claro, ¿Qué hacemos? – Beck dijo

-Mmm, ¿qué tal si vemos una película en la sala? – ofreció

-Ok – le dijimos

Rápidamente nos paramos y decidimos bajar. Pero Rose nos detuvo.  
La miramos confundida.

-¿Qué clase de pijamada seria esta si no nos ponemos la pijama? – nos menciono con una sonrisa picarona.

-Una no normal. Pero eso no sería lo único, ya que no comemos ni dormimos – les dije con sarcasmo.

-Aaay Bell, huelo sarcasmo o soy yo? – dijo Beck, burlándome

-Creo que el sentido del olfato ya no te sirve, hermana – le dije con mas sarcasmo

-Pero por favor Isabella, contigo no es complicado darse cuenta cuando usas ese encanto. Pero ya verás cómo te divertirás con nosotras, verdad Rose? – le dijo

-Por supuesto que sí – dijo sonriendo mas.

Suspire, este sería un largo fin de semana.

-Bueno, Beck, tu puedes usar el baño de este pasillo. Bella, el pasillo de arriba. Yo me cambio aquí y nos encontramos todas en la sala, de acuerdo? – dijo

-Si – dijo Beck.

Nos separamos y seguimos nuestro camino. Tome mi mochila y la colgué en mi hombro. Marche hasta las escaleras. Esa casa era tan grande.

Cuando llegue, me encontré con tres puertas.

¿Cuál era el baño?

Decidí arriesgarme, y escogí la primera puerta.

La abrí y era una habitación. Pero parecía como si nadie la habitara, porque estaba demasiado ordenado y no había pertenencias de nadie. Era un cuarto, con una cama simple. Al costado había un armario, una televisión y también un sillón. Este, también tenía un gran ventanal, donde se podía ver los bosques. Una hermosa vista.

La cerré y decidí ir por otra. Había dos puertas. Las dos estaban enfrentadas. Elegí la puerta izquierda.

Y por suerte, allí se encontraba el baño.

Decidí cambiarme rápido, ya me estaba tardando demasiado.

Mi pijama era una cosa… tan yo. Era bastante simple.

Consistía en un pequeño short, blanco, y una musculosa. Era muy cómoda y suelta.  
Me lo había regalado Beck, hace poco. (Foto en profile)

Acomode toda la ropa y ya estaba lista para bajar. Me volví a colgar la mochila al hombro y abrí la puerta. Pero ahí me quede congelada.

Allí, en la puerta de enfrente, estaba… Edward.

Estaba ahí parado, también en shock. Tenía una mano en la puerta, como si recién saliera.  
Tenía una camisa gris, a rayas. También unos pantalones oscuros y estaba descalzo.  
De pronto reacciono, y me estaba mirando de pies a cabeza con los ojos bien abiertos.

Baje la cabeza, en signo de vergüenza, mucha vergüenza. Si pudiera ponerme roja, sería un tomate en estos momentos.

Lo mire de vuelta a la cara y vi que me estaba mirando intensamente a los ojos. Torpemente, obligue a mis pies caminar.

-Lo siento – dijo cuando pase a su lado.

-¿Por qué? - se lo dije sin pensar.

Me gire para estar de frente a el de vuelta. Vi que tenía la cabeza baja, como apenado.

-Uh, por lo de ayer. Y por… recién. Ya sabes… - comenzó a decir entrecortado. - Estás hermosa.

Casi me caigo cuando me dijo eso.

-Gr-gra-cias – tartamudee como una tonta.

Rápidamente, por no decir corriendo, baje las escaleras. Antes me pare por la habitación de Rose para dejar mi mochila. Y no había nadie allí. Seguramente ya me estaban esperando abajo.

Seguí bajando para llegar a la sala.

Y allí estaban las dos sentadas en una gran manta en el suelo con sus pijamas puestas. (Foto en profile). Habían corrido los sillones y habían puesto esa gran manta, con muchas almohadas, en frente del televisor.

-Wow, La gran Bella ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia – Rose dijo aguantándose la risa.

-Sí, pensábamos que te habías ido por el inodoro – Beck dijo, imitándola.

-Acaso hoy es el día de molesten a Bella y no me entere? – les pregunte con sarcasmo. Estaba algo molesta, porque no creo que haya sido casualidad que me hayan mandado al mismo piso en donde estaba la habitación de Edward.

-Lo que tú digas… Señorita Sarcasmo – me dijo Beck tragándose la risa.

Y allí no pudieron aguantar más y ambas estallaron en carcajadas. Hasta podía escuchar las risas de Jasper en el segundo piso.

-TÚ CALLATE JASPER – le grite

Abruptamente, Jazz dejo de reír. Eso hizo que las chicas se rieran más.

-Pongan esa estúpida película y terminemos con esto de una vez – les dije sin ganas.

Y así lo hicieron. Nos quedamos mirando una película de acción, debo decir que estuve entretenida hasta la mitad de la película, hasta que me aburrí.

Vi que las chicas estaban entretenidas babeando por el actor principal, así que decidí no molestarlas y me fui a buscar algo para hacer.

* * *

Bueno, lo unico que puedo decir en estos momentos, es suplicarles que me perdonen por tardar tanto en actualizar. Es que mi inspiracion decidio irse asi porque si, entonces me costo muchisimo escribir.

Ahora me voy a seguir escribiendo, a ver que sale. ¿Asi que alguna idea? Se los agradeceria millones.

Felices Fiestas para todos, les deseo lo mejor.

Gracias por los reviews, y a todos los que siguen mi historia. Y... por la paciencia tambien.

Besitos.

Love (L)

PPrincess


	24. Pijamada II

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes =D

* * *

_Y así lo hicieron. Nos quedamos mirando una película de acción, debo decir que estuve entretenida hasta la mitad de la película, hasta que me aburrí._

_Vi que las chicas estaban entretenidas babeando por el actor principal, así que decidí no molestarlas y me fui a buscar algo para hacer._

**BPov**

Marche directamente a la puerta principal, la abrí y la cerré detrás de mí.

Me fui a un pequeño banquito que se encontraba allí y me senté.

Ya era de noche, y el cielo estaba hermoso. Estaba todo azul, y se podían contemplar las estrellas. Un completo espectáculo.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos. Volver a la casa de estas personas, no me resulto tan doloroso como había imaginado. Hay muchos recuerdos, si. Como también hay muchas fotos sobre ellos. Pero, igualmente gracias a Beck, Rose y Jazz, me di cuenta que no estoy sola con esto.

Pero de pronto, unos ruidos de pasos me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-Te morirás congelada si sigues aquí – dijo una voz grave.

Me voltee para ver a mi acompañante y allí estaba, como siempre tan grande, Emmett.

No pude evitar reírme de su comentario. Luego él se sentó a mi lado, en la banca. Y nos quedamos en silencio, escuchando solo los ruidos de la noche, mirando el paisaje.

-¿Algún día podrás perdonarnos? – pregunto luego de un largo rato. Voltee para mirarlo a la cara y vi que me estaba mirando fijamente.

Una buena pregunta. Creo que ni yo sé esa respuesta.

-¿Sabes? Yo estoy como separada en dos partes. Mi mente y mi corazón. La primera me dice que no los debo perdonar jamás, por que en tan poco tiempo me hicieron sufrir, lo suficiente para una eternidad. – Su cara cayó en una dolorosa tristeza. Seguí hablando. - Pero mi corazón piensa de manera diferente. Éste me dice que sin importar el dolor, yo los sigo amando. Pero que sea racional en todo. Porque no quiere volver a ser lastimado otra vez. – termine.

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio luego de esto.

-Yo lo único que quiero es tener a mi hermanita de vuelta. Quiero que sepas que nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, la de ninguno fue. Cuando nos llego la noticia de que habías muerto, todos en la familia cayeron en depresión. Por suerte, teníamos a nuestras parejas para contención. Pero Edward no tenía a nadie. Porque él no quería a nadie más, excepto a ti.

Mi muerto corazón se oprimió al saber que Edward estaba sufriendo en soledad. Y no quería más que contenerlo.

-Él decía que era toda su culpa. Lo sabíamos pero no queríamos hacerlo más miserable de lo que estaba. Todas las noches se encerraba en su cuarto a llorar. Y a nosotros eso nos mataba. Él saber que sufría mucho y no poder hacer nada, nos llenaba de impotencia. Pero ahora desde que te encontró, vuelve a tener una razón para seguir existiendo, una pequeña luz de esperanza.

Yo seguía sin saber que decir. No soportaba la idea de Edward en dolor.

-Yo se que has sufrido igual o quizás peor. Pero lo único que te pido es que lo pienses. Ninguno de los dos merece más sufrimiento.

No aguante más y me tire en sus brazos, en busca de un abrazo contenedor. Llore con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho. Mis lágrimas mojaban toda su camisa. Era tonto estar llorando, pero el dolor me superaba.

Em me consolaba, acariciaba mi cabeza como si fuera una pequeña niña. Así me sentía en sus brazos.

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo permanecimos así, pero me sentía a gusto.

-Lo siento. – le dije.

El me saco de sus brazos y me miro confundida.

-Por causar todo eso en tu familia.

El sacudió la cabeza con violencia. De un lado para el otro como si estuviera dando una negativa.

-Nosotros te hicimos daño Bella. Nosotros te hicimos sufrir. Tú no nos tienes que pedir perdón. Nosotros debemos.

-Sí, pero no cambia el hecho de que sufren por mi culpa – le dije en un susurro bajito. Sabía que lo escucharía, pero no quería que me discutiera.

Mire su reloj, y vi que eran ya pasadas las 3. No tenia idea desde hace cuanto había estado allí. Seguramente la película había terminado, y las chicas se enojarían por abandonarlas en la pijamada.

-Debo volver adentro, sino Beck y Rose me matarian - le dije con tono burlesco. Me matarian a su manera.

-Me encantaria ayudarte, sabes, pero Rose me mataria a mi. - me dijo con el mismo tono.

Me levante del asiento y le di un abrazo a Emmett, el cual me lo devolvió con cariño.

-Gracias – le dije en su oído.

Me separe y vi que estaba sonriendo.

-No, gracias a ti por escucharme. - me respondio.

Me pare en frente de la puerta y di un largo suspiro, a ver que era lo que me esperaba allí adentro. Esperaba que las chicas no se enfaden y entiendan.

Pero el enojo con el cual me encontraría, valdría la pena, porque esa noche se había enterado de varias cosas importantes.

* * *

Al fin otro capituloo maas!!

Bueno, se que es algo corto, pero de verdad no se me ocurria nada de nada, estoy en BLANCO.

Les gusto? Bueno necesito opiniones. Y también ideas. Porque no tengo idea de cómo seguirla todavía.

Ahh ya es 31!! Dios, que rápido se paso el año! Les deseo a todos que lo terminen barbaro con todos sus familiares y amigos. Y también que comiencen bien el año.

Gracias por todo!

Love (L)

PPrincess!


	25. Amigo

Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes =D

* * *

**BPov**

Abrí la puerta, y la cerré detrás de mí. Allí en la sala, estaban Rose y Beck. Ambas tenían la misma expresión en sus caras. Eran de enojo. Casi me echaba a reír, pero no creo que sea una buena idea porque se enojarían mucho más. Tenían el ceño fruncido, ambas con las manos en las caderas y con los labios apretados en una línea.

Estábamos en un silencio absoluto. Podía sentir la tensión.

-Entonces, ¿Por dónde comenzamos? – Beck le dijo a Rose.

Yo las mire confundidas. ¿Comenzar que cosa?

-Yo creo que por la cara. – le respondió esta

-Buena idea.

Entonces ambas volvieron a mirarme, con sonrisas malévolas.

Hice lo único que se me ocurrió. Salí corriendo, por las escaleras. Rápidamente vi que ellas tomaban otra dirección, lo cual deduje para ir a buscar algo con que atarme.

Corrí más rápido entonces. Van a estar furiosas y el castigo va a ser peor de lo que sería al principio. Pero esto era divertido.

Llegue hasta el segundo piso, y directamente me metí al primer cuarto que vi. Cerré la puerta silenciosamente detrás de mí y le puse la traba. Obviamente que no las detendría, pero no creo que quieran romper una puerta, seguramente Esme se enojaría mucho. Apoye mi frente sobre la puerta, tratando de calmarme.

-¿Así que te escondes? ¿Acaso eres una fugitiva? – me pregunto una voz detrás de mí.

Me congele. Me di la vuelta lentamente.

Y allí estaba Edward, parado del otro lado de la habitación, mirándome con una pequeña risa amenazando con salir.

Y luego caí en la cuenta de que estaba en su habitación. Estaba pintado de un claro color beige, con un toque de un oscuro gris. Muy elegante. Tenía una enorme cama en el centro, un guardarropa y el ventanal era grande, se veía un hermoso paisaje.

Me di cuenta de que no le había respondido la pregunta.

-Sí, me estoy escondiendo de las chicas. Me distraje en la película, Salí un rato y cuando regreso, estaban ellas, esperándome en la cámara de la tortura.

Se echo a reír. Tenía una hermosa risa. Sonaba a cantos de ángeles.

-Lo siento por irrumpir así en tu habitación. Ahora mismo me voy a entregar a ellas…

-No te preocupes – me interrumpió – quédate el tiempo que necesites.

Luego nos quedamos en un incomodo silencio.

Suspire.

Tenía pensado en marcharme. Pero luego me acorde de las palabras de Em.

-¿De verdad no te importa que me quede aquí? – le pregunte con un tono el cual trataba de ser amable y casual. Me senté en el borde de su cama.

Tenía un plan en mente, seria por lo menos no evitarnos. Y este podía ser un buen comienzo.

Él en cambio, parecía haberse quedado en estado de shock. Miraba hacia la nada, en un espacio fijo.

-¿Edward? – lo llame.

Rápidamente me miró, y sacudió la cabeza, como si tratara de alejar los pensamientos.

-No, por supuesto que no – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Para mi sorpresa, se quedo conmigo, se sentó en el suelo alfombrado, justo en frente de mi.

-¿Que deseas hacer mientras? – me pregunto

Lo pensé por unos momentos

-¿Te parece bien si escuchamos algo de música? – le propuse.

-Claro

-¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar? – me pregunto amablemente.

-Lo que escuches más a menudo. – le dije no muy segura.

Entonces se levanto elegantemente y se puso en frente de su equipo de música. Eligio un par de CDs y luego de decidirse, introdujo uno.

Y el ambiente se lleno de aquel sonido, aquella música. Era un tanto tranquilizante. Pero luego de escucharlo demasiado a fondo, era muy triste y algo depresivo. (Song en Profile)

¿Acaso esto era lo que escuchaba?

Lo mire. Él se había vuelto a sentar en el suelo, pero esta vez a mi lado. Su cabeza estaba descansando hacia atrás, sobre el colchón, mientras que el resto de cuerpo estaba en el suelo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, concentrado en las notas de aquella canción.

Y tan pronto como vino, se fue. Las últimas notas murieron, transformándose en un silencio ensordecedor.

-Yo la compuse. – me dijo luego de un rato.

-¿Qué? - le pregunte, algo confundida.

-La canción que acabamos de escuchar, la escribí yo – me explico.

No le dije nada a cambio. Esa canción reflejaba tristeza, soledad, depresión. Era una pieza llena de dolor.

No quería imaginarme porque Edward escribiría algo así.

Luego de eso, charlamos sobre cosas triviales. No volvimos a tocar el tema de su composición y estaba agradecida.

Hablamos de cosas sin sentido, como si estuviéramos aburridos. Pero yo estaba lejos de eso. Y estaba bastante cómoda con El de esa manera. Era la primera vez que lo tenía como… amigo.

-Hace rato que las chicas debieron encontrarme, ¿me puedes decir que piensan? – le pregunte.

-Eso es invadir la privacidad, Bella. Que mal de ti – me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tú lo haces todo el tiempo – le dije con una sonrisa burlona

-Pero es algo que no puedo evitar – me contrario, con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-¿Por favor? – le dije haciendo ojitos y un inocente puchero. Estaba actuando como una niña pequeña. Lo sabía. Pero no podía evitar estar así a su alrededor, sin hacer cosas estúpidas.

El se quedo congelado unos minutos. Pero luego sonrió con maldad.

-Eso se llama manipulación. – me dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Funciono? – le pregunte

-Si – solamente dijo. –Rose está pensando en matar a Beck. – me respondió con un suspiro

-¿¡¿Qué Qué?!?! !¿Por qué?! – Le dije

-Porque Beck uso su poder y mojo su cabello. – dijo riéndose.

Yo me quede en shock.

¿Acaso ella quería morir?

-¡¿Qué BECK HIZO QUE?! – le dije un tanto alterada. Eso hizo reír más a Edward.

No pude evitar quedar a algo embobada.

-Ya vuelvo, debo ir a salvar a Beck, antes de que Rosalie la mate en serio. – le dije

Y de ahí, me levante bruscamente y Salí de su habitación corriendo a buscar a mis locas amigas, tratando de llegar a tiempo antes de que se mataran. No puedo creer que hizo eso!.

* * *

Otro capiii maaaaaaaaaas!!!

Como están?? Hace tiempo que no actualizaba….

….Sip....lo siento por eso.

Bueno, que les pareció? Es algo raro lo que hice, no se pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

Pronto, tranquis que ya tengo decidido cómo va a ser la reconciliación con Alice!

Necesito ayuda para los nombres de los nuevos personajes!

Ustedes deciden, el que salga mas elegido, entones es!

1) Penny

2) Emily

3) Sonya

4) Keila

5) Melissa

Buenoo, me despido, gracias por los reviews!!

Love (L)

PPrincess!


	26. Nuevos Vampiros

Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes =D

* * *

**BPov**

Aquella larga y tortuosa pijamada había por fin terminado. Rose no mato a Beck, ya que yo fui la que intervino en aquel escándalo dramático.

Lo malo de haber solucionado ese problema, fue que se aliaron de vuelta y ahora tengo que cumplir mi condena por haber escapado de ellas durante la noche.

Debo someterme a sus, como decirlo… "Toques mágicos".

Me van a vestir todos los santos días del próximo mes, como si fuera una niña pequeña que no sabe vestirse.

Por favor.

Pero era eso, o si no me iban a meter en un curso privado, "La importancia de la belleza." Dirigido por ellas, obviamente. Y hasta que no me lo supiera de memoria, no pararían.

Antes, muerta.

Sin embargo, la charla con Emmett, me había ayudado de una forma increíble. Después de volver a nuestra casa, le conté todo a Beck. Incluido las conversaciones con Edward.

Ella había quedado impresionada por mis avances, y me dijo que era la mejor manera de empezar. Siendo amigos.

Y eso me gustaba. Porque nos llevábamos increíblemente bien.

_Una semana más tarde._

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquella charla en la habitación de Edward. Y nos estábamos acercando cada vez más. En la escuela nos encontrábamos y de paso por los pasillos nos saludábamos. Beck y yo nos sentábamos en el almuerzo con ellos.

Me llevaba bien con ellos.

Pero con la única persona con quien no hablaba absolutamente nada, era con Alice.

Era muy raro. Ella siempre estaba alegre, sonriente. Pero cuando estaba cerca de ella ponía una cara de tristeza o dolor.

Me dolía. Porque por más daño que me haya hecho, yo la extrañaba muchísimo. Ella era mi hermana.

Pero todos habían hecho algún esfuerzo por acercarse a mí, preguntar cómo me encontraba. Sin embargo, ella se notaba distante a mí.

Capaz que luego de clases le preguntaría a Jazz por algun consejo.

Ahora estábamos en el almuerzo, estaba hablando con Rose y Beck, sobre cuando comenzaba mi tortura.

-Esta misma tarde – Rose dijo con entusiasmo

-¿¡Que?! - lo dije en un susurro-grito

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo – le respondió mi hermana sin hacerme caso.

-¿Por qué? – les pregunte con horror en mi cara

-Porque si. – ambas me respondieron a la vez con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Ughhh

Acto seguido, escuche la risa disimulada de Edward.

Lo mire con toda la rabia que pude juntar.

-Si, ríete todo lo que puedas. Ya me vengare – le dije sin pensar.

-Eso lo quiero ver – me dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

Dios mío. ¿En qué me había metido?

Luego del almuerzo, nos fuimos a terminar las clases que nos restaban.

Eran muy fáciles por lo que no me costaban y tampoco se me hacia complicado por suerte. Pero por eso no menos tedioso.

Pero al fin, las clases terminaron por hoy, y ahora debíamos ir a la casa de los Cullens.

Hoy, con Beck, veríamos el armario de Rose, para ver lo que no le quedaba, y me lo daría a mí.

Le había dicho una y mil veces que no aceptaría su ropa, era de ella. Pero obviamente insistía. Además no todo era para mí, sino para Beck también.

Ahora estaba con ella en su auto.

-Rose me dijo que debíamos pasar por el centro comercial para comprarte unos zapatos que combinen con el equipo que llevaras mañana. Y luego vamos para su casa – me dijo tranquilamente.

-Ok – raramente estuve de acuerdo. Seria en vano luchar con ella.

Fuimos por el centro comercial, en el cual nos tardamos un poco más de lo que esperaba. Pero por suerte Beck había encontrado los zapatos "perfectos", justo lo que necesitábamos.

Nos subimos al auto, y manejo en silencio un largo rato hasta la casa Cullen.

Todo estaba tranquilo.

Pero había algo extraño. Olía algo extraño.

A medida de que nos íbamos acercando, podía oler otros aromas.

Y cuando llegamos a la casa pude presentir, dos diferentes…

… nuevos vampiros.

* * *

Ok, lo admito, reeeequete corto este capítulo. Que penoso.

Bueno es que decidí cortar el capitulo, porque el que sigue es donde se hacen conocer estos nuevos vampiros. Porque si lo seguía me quedaba muy largo. Así que…

Cambiando de tema… vieron eso de que se filtro el guion de eclipse??

OMGG! No lo podía creer. Pero lo peor, es que la verdad espero que Jackson no se meta en problemas :S

Bueno me voy despidiendo…

Gracias por todos los reviews!!

Love (L)

PPrincess!


	27. Sonya y Melissa

Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes =D

* * *

_A medida de que nos íbamos acercando, podía oler otros aromas._

_Y cuando llegamos a la casa pude presentir, dos diferentes…_

… _nuevos vampiros._

**BPov**

Beck y yo nos detuvimos en seco, viendo que en la sala había dos nuevos vampiros.

Estaban todos los Cullens sentados en los sillones, y en otra esquina habían dos chicas.

Eran hermosas.

-Bella, Beck – Rose nos llamo. Nos hizo un gesto de que nos uniéramos a ellos. Y eso hicimos

Con paso lento, nos acercamos y nos sentamos en el sillón grande que estaba a su lado.

-Ellas son Melissa – Señalaron a la primera chica. Era muy linda, tenia cabello rubio lacio, como Rose, pero no se acercaban a su belleza. – Y Sonya. – por ultimo señalo a la otra chica, que era rubia también, pero ella tenía algunas ondas en su pelo. Ambas eran muy parecidas.

Tenían los ojos rojos. Eso me asustaba un poco.

-Yo soy Beck, y ella es Bella – Beck nos presento amablemente.

Las invitadas hicieron un rápido asentamiento con la cabeza, pero yo podía detectar sus falsas sonrisas.

Comenzaron a charlar entre ellos.

Al parecer ellas pasaron por chicago, no tenían asentamiento definido. Entonces los Cullens las invitaron para conversar. Hace unos cinco años, ambas fueron transformadas, por un vampiro que rondaba por la ciudad. Estaban por morir, por eso las decidió salvar. Keila. Ella era su "Madre" que cada tanto la iban a visitar, pero si no viajaban por el mundo, sin rumbo. Pero dijeron que pudieron oler a otro clan y decidieron averiguar.

Algo sobre ellas era muy raro, pero no podía entender el porqué.

_Tal vez solo estás paranoica. – _me dije a mi misma**.**

Si, tal vez era eso.

A medida de que iba pasando el tiempo, nos dimos cuenta que tarde era. Y Beck y yo no queríamos molestar, por lo que decidimos irnos a casa.

-Esperen, Bella, todavía me debes una cita con mi armario – me dijo Rose cuando pase a despedirla.

-Oh, es cierto! – Beck se"acordó"

-Mañana a primera hora, te quiero aquí, ¿me escuchaste Isabella? – me dijo con un tono que me lo decía todo.

Mire a Jazz de reojo y vi que con Emmett se estaba muriendo de la risa. Y me hizo una cara que me decía que si no lo hacía, las consecuencias iban a ser mucho peores.

Le hice caso, por mi bien.

-De acuerdo Rose. – le dije derrotada.

Nos despedimos finalmente, y ambas nos marchamos a casa. Con la última imagen de los Cullens con Melissa y Sonya.

Me subí al auto y Beck manejo en silencio hasta llegar a casa.

Cuando llegamos, decidimos irnos a mi habitación, y nos tiramos sobre mi cama matrimonial.

Era cómodo, lo hacíamos siempre que no tuviéramos nada mejor que hacer que mirar el bonito cielo raso.

-Hay algo raro en ellas. – me dijo Beck luego de un tiempo.

-¿Eh? – le dije algo atontada.

-Sonya y Melissa. Tienen algo raro que no me gusta para nada. Dime loca, pero así lo sentí – me dijo mirándome.

-No te creas, yo también lo presentí. ¿Seremos nosotras? – le pregunte

-No lo sé.

-Bueno, tal vez debemos esperar a conocerlas un poco más.- Le ofrecí

Ella asintió. Nos quedamos en silencio.

Y así nos quedamos un largo rato. Sentí que pasaron minutos, hasta que sentí la mano de Beck sobre mi brazo. Abrí mis ojos y vi que me estaba entregando una percha con la ropa que iba a ponerme.

-Beck… - le dije empezando una queja.

Suspire en voz alta. Ella solo se rio un poco y me dejo sola para cambiarme.

Era hermosísimo. Era un vestido blanco casual. Tenía fruncido la parte del pecho, y tenía unas tiritas que lo sujetaban por mis hombros. (Foto en Profile)

-Beck, solo vamos a la casa Cullen, no a un desfile de modas – le grite.

Solo pude escuchar su risa más fuerte.

-Casa Cullen-

Luego de cerrar la puerta del auto, nos dirigimos a la puerta de aquella hermosa casa.

Beck iba vestida muy parecida a mí, solo que su vestido era un color celeste, y también era muy hermoso.

Rose nos abrí la puerta.

-Hola chi… - pero no termino la frase.

-Wow –dijo luego de un tiempo de mirarme de arriba para abajo.

-Buen trabajo Beck – la felicito. La aludida asintió, orgullosa.

-En este momento, tenemos la casa para nosotras solas. – dijo Rose cuando nos dirigíamos a su habitación.

-¿No hay nadie? – pregunté.

Rose sacudió la cabeza

-Carlisle esta en el hospital. Jasper y Alice se fueron a comprar algo, aunque no dijeron que. Esme no está en la casa, prácticamente esta en el jardín, terminando de plantar sus hermosas flores. Emmett y Edward se fueron con Sonya y Melissa para enseñarles a cazar, ya que se van a quedar unos días aquí. – termino de decir.

Eso último no me gustó. ¿Tenía que ir Edward?

De repente sentí una oleada de angustia que ni yo pude describir. El hecho de que él este en el bosque con ellas no me agradaba mucho.

-¿Acaso estas celosa? – escuche decir.

Yo solo baje la cabeza.

-No, por supuesto que no. – les dije no muy segura y levante la mirada.

Pero ambas me miraron como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

Yo también las mire confusa.

-Bella, le pregunte a Rose si estaba celosa. – me dijo Beck.

Y quería simplemente morir allí mismo.

Me acababa de delatar, que no me agradaba la idea de Edward con las nuevas.

Quería que la tierra me tragara.

¿Por qué tanta humillación?

Estaba esperando a que ellas se rieran, que se burlaran. Pero nada de eso llego.

Ambas me rodearon con sus brazos, en un fuerte abrazo.

Les debía dar lastima seguramente.

-Edward te ama, Bella. No necesito ser Jasper para saber eso. No te debes preocupar. Tú sabes que él te esperaría mil años solo para estar contigo. – Rose me dijo con una sonrisa.

Y con eso realmente me sentí mejor.

Y así pasamos el resto del día viendo la ropa que Rose ya no usaba, para probármela.

Había conjuntos hermosos, muy delicados.

En eso, escuchamos la puerta cerrarse. Las tres bajamos, Rose iría a saludar a Emmett seguramente.

No había señales de Sonya por ninguna parte, y Rose estaba dándole a Emmett la bienvenida.

Allí en el sillón, estaban Edward y Melissa charlando lo más divertidos, ella comentaba algo sobre la caza y él se reía.

Mi pecho comenzaba a doler otra vez.

Pero cuando se percataron de nuestra presencia, ambos voltearon a vernos.

Edward se quedo con la boca abierta, mientras Melissa con una mueca disgustada.

Sonreí tímidamente.

* * *

Ohh otro capi maaaaaas!! =)

Siisiii actualice rápido!! Es un logro!! Jajaj

¿Bueno, les gusto? ¿O no?

Tell me!

Graciias por todos los reviews!!

Al final, Emily había sido uno de los mas elegidos, pero cuando lo estaba escribiendo, caí en la cuenta de que el nombre ya era repetido, lo siento. lo cambie porque cada vez que lo escribía me recordaba a la manada.

Lo se, el capitulo anterior estuvo súper corto =S Lo siento por eso

Edward4598: Jajaj, sabes que tenés razón? No me había dado cuenta de que cometí ese error. Qué buena observación! Para arreglarlo, creo que lo interprete en la forma de que Rose le daba la ropa que ya no usaba.  
Me alegro que te guste mi historia =)  
Saludos!

A los que tienen dudas, me lo escriben y se los contesto lo antes posible!! Muchas gracias =D

En este capítulo, quisiera agradecer a todos los que leen mi historia, me dejaron alguna vez algun review, me agregaron a su lista de historias favoritas, o fave autor. Gracias por todo:

lkdv - Cunning Angel - camila anahi cullen - princess1saya - LuFer Gosh - Barbiuu - karin cullen - LiahDragga - samantha hale cullen - .96- - - noelhia - Inmans - Little Freckles - RoXy-Cullen-Black - JimeBellaCullen - Neblina Cullen - soficar - MEDG - Lorraine Cullen Swan - michi nolet - Zedriagciar - Lucesita - mimi2000star - Macarena Lovegood - Deysi Maria - Emilia Cullen - elena_640c - rosalie-key – flexer – isa - Deysi Maria – Em - KETSIA – Nekane - Lizzie Cullen Black - Rosyn DeWitt Cullen - valeriuscullen – Me – gianin – kkkkl - Roobbsstteenn – Roo - frami.p - Emma Volturi - BeuxiCullenSwan - Edward4598 - vanne!! - Serena Princesita Hale - .cullen - albitta Cullen - Oriana Cullen Masen

Love (L)

PPrincess!


	28. Volver a ser la misma

Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes =D

* * *

**BPov**

_Dos semanas más tarde_

Sonya y Melissa seguían de huéspedes en la casa.

Luego de ese episodio de recuerdos en la casa Cullen (Hablo del dolor y las otras emociones), Melissa y Edward eran amigos, según Rose.

Pero igualmente me dolía demasiado todavía.

Pero para hablar de dolor, yo creo que hable demasiado pronto.

Porque ese día se me venía todo abajo. Otra vez.

_Flashback hace una semana_

_Me fui a cazar sola, porque al día siguiente teníamos clases y estaba algo débil._

_Cacé a un ciervo que se encontraba en las afueras del bosque y de inmediato me sentía muchísimo mejor. Era mágico no tener que estar sedienta de sangre y tener autocontrol para no matar a nadie._

_Me senté en el suelo, admirando el paisaje, como siempre lo hacía._

_Hasta que escuche unos pasos._

_Eran vampiros._

_Me agache de forma defensiva, en caso que decidan atacarme._

_Y de los arbustos, salieron dos vampiros._

_Sonya y Melissa._

_Bufe. Lo que me faltaba para completar mi vida._

_-Hola Bella. – ellas me dijeron en un tono amargo._

_-Hola – les respondí sin ganas_

_-¿Por qué tanta hostilidad, Bellita? – Sonya me pregunto._

_-Mi nombre es Bella. – les dije con los dientes apretados._

_-Uhh, no te enojes tanto. No puedo entender como en esa familia te quieren – Melissa dijo._

_-Me conocen hace tiempo. – me limite a decirles._

_-Igualmente no te preocupes, eso ya no va a influir. – fue lo último que dijeron, porque luego ambas se marcharon._

_Fin del Flashback_

Luego de ese día, me pase las tardes tratando de averiguar qué quería decir eso.

Temía que ellas hicieran algo que me lastimara hasta lo indecible.

Ahora estaba en la escuela, en clase de física. Realmente me gustaba mucho esta materia, era muy interesante.

Lástima que Beck no estaba aquí. Se supone que ella ya me está esperando en su auto, porque ya salió de clases, entonces ella se queda esperándome hasta que salga y juntas nos vamos a casa.

La clase duró la próxima hora, y apenas toco la campana, todos los estudiantes prácticamente salieron trotando del salón. Ya estaba harta de escuchar cuanto detestaban esa clase.

Salí del salón y allí estaba Beck esperándome, como siempre tan radiante al lado de su querido auto.

La salude con un beso cuando llegue a su lado.

Ambas entramos y rápidamente saco el auto del estacionamiento.

-¿Te parece si vamos a él casa de los Cullens y le preguntamos a Rose si quiere acompañarnos a cazar? – me pregunto cuándo paro en un semáforo

-Me parece buena idea. Hace rato que no salimos con ella. – le dije

Con rapidez, ella desvió el auto hacia la carretera que nos llevaba a su casa.

En menos de diez minutos pudimos llegar, gracias a la conducción de mi querida hermana.

Llegamos a la puerta y tocamos el timbre.

Nos abrió Sonya. Tenía un corto vestido strapless, color rojo con muchísimas lentejuelas. Parecía que se iba de fiesta.

-Sí, ¿que se les ofrece? – nos dijo en un tono "amable"

-Estamos buscando a Rose. – le dijo Beck, con un tono no tan agradable.

-Lo siento, pero ella… -

- Déjame Sonya – la interrumpió Rose que estaba detrás de ella.

-Lo siento, pero voy a salir a bailar – nos dijo con un tono extraño, parecido al de Sonya.

Y antes de que pudiéramos decir más, nos cerró la puerta en la cara.

Con Beck nos miramos un par de minutos confundidas, no entendíamos nada.

-¿Que es lo que acaba de suceder? – le dije

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar, esto es demasiado extraño.

Por eso, volvimos a tocar el timbre. Pero esta vez nos atendió Melissa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? – nos dijo con un tono hostil.

-Queremos hablar con Rose. – le dijimos

Suspiro pesadamente.

-Lo lamento, pero Rose no quiere hablar con ustedes – dijo

-¿Qué? ¿Eres su representante? Por lo que se ella puede hablar bien por si sola – Beck le respondió con actitud.

-Bueno, ustedes lo pidieron. – nos dijo.

Y llamo a Rosalie, la cual vino rápidamente, le puso una mano en el hombro de Melissa, esta le sonrió y se marcho.

Ella no dijo nada, solo se nos quedo mirando, como esperando a que nosotras habláramos.

-¿Que te sucede?

-Nada.– dijo rápido

-Bueno, está bien – le dije

Beck me miro. Yo la conocía demasiado bien, y ella haría una discusión de algo sin sentido. Además no quería que se pelearan. Y yo tampoco quería pelearme.

-Beck, se ve que Rose está ocupada – le volví a repetir al notar que no soltaba su postura tensa.

-Ok – fue lo único que ella dijo.

-¿Desde cuando tan amiga con ella? – le pregunto Beck

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Ella es genial.

Yo también estaba algo extrañada por su actitud, y algo celosa que la prefiera a ella, pero Rose no era nuestra y ella era grande y podía hacer lo que ella quisiera.

-Ok, entonces nos vamos Beck – le repetí.

Ella rápidamente, sin despedirse, se dirigió al auto y no hablo en todo el trayecto.

Esto era algo muy extraño.

Fuimos a cazar por las afueras de unos grandes y verdosos bosques. La verdad es que no necesitaba cazar, pero Beck si lo necesitaba, y además me encantaba hacerle compañía.

Cuando terminamos, ambas nos recostamos en un árbol.

-¿Qué rayos le sucede a Rose? – me dijo.

-Eso mismo pienso, Beck. Ella no es así, a ella no le agradaba. Nos dijo. – le recordé.

-Lo sé. Por eso es raro.

-Vamos a tener que averiguarlo – me dijo.

-Esperemos que vuelva a ser la misma. – le dije en un suspiro.

* * *

Bueno, algunos dirán "Al fin!"

Jeje, lo sé. Es lo que sucedió, fue… algo muy largo de contar.

En breves palabras, estaba el otro día escribiendo este capítulo y cuando iba ya casi por el final. Que sucede? Se me corta la luz.

NOOOO

Perdí todo el capitulo. Y me tardo muchísimo más reescribirlo, que lo que normalmente tardo en escribir uno normal.

Bueno, y encima no sabía cómo seguirlo!! Es desesperante. Necesito nuevas ideas YA! Porque me volví a quedar en blanco.

Espero que me comprendan =P

Graciias por todos los reviews del capi anterior! ^_^

Love (L)

PPrincess


	29. Dolor

Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes =D

* * *

**BPov**

Luego del incidente con Rose, nada cambio. Eso era lo malo.

Rose sigue exactamente igual que ese día. Apenas nos dirige la palabra y siempre está haciendo algo con Melissa. O si no, con Sonya.

De verdad que no entiendo nada, pero con Beck decidimos averiguar qué es lo que está sucediendo.

Ahora estábamos en casa, ambas tiradas sobre su cama, pensando que hacer.

-Yo creo que ella… obviamente no nos dirá que le sucede. – dijo ella luego de un tiempo, su voz cargada de sarcasmo, pero en su cara tenía una sonrisa que me decía que algo tramaba.

-Totalmente de acuerdo. – le dije algo extrañada. Pero eso ya lo sabíamos – Pero no te sigo.

-Puede que tenga una idea, pero antes debemos hablar con Jasper.

Yo la mire, y seguía sin entender lo que quería hacer, pero me puse de pie sin comentar nada y ambas nos dirigimos a su coche para ir en camino a la casa Cullen.

Estábamos en nuestro camino, mientras ella me tendió su teléfono.

-Toma, llámalo y dile que vamos para un consejo emocional – le dijo, riéndose de su ocurrencia.

Rápidamente marque su número y espere a escuchar el tono que me indicaba que estaba llamando.

-¿Hola? – pregunto Jasper. Pero duramente lo identifique porque se escuchaba mucho ruido por detrás.

-Hola, Jazz. Habla Bella – le avise – Oye, te encuentras en tu casa ¿verdad? – le pregunte con esperanza.

-¿Bella? Oh, lo siento, pero no. Estamos en una fiesta de inauguración de un nuevo club, que nos invitaron Sony y Mel.

-¿Sony? ¿Mel? – le pregunte demasiado extrañada.

-Eh, si? – me lo dijo, pero sonó mas como una pregunta.

-¿Y están todos allí? – le pregunte con algo de interés

-Sí, todos estamos aquí. – me respondió, casi inentendible.

Mire a Beck, que a estos momentos ella ya había detenido el auto cerca de la carretera, para poder prestarme más atención y ver que debíamos hacer ahora.

-Pregúntale si podemos reunirnos con ellos. – ella me dijo en una voz muy baja.

-Oye Jazz, nos podemos encon… – pero me interrumpió antes de terminar la frase.

-Lo siento, me debo ir.

Y colgó.

Yo me quede en shock, con el teléfono pegada a mi oreja.

Jasper era la perfecta definición de caballero, él nunca haría algo así, siempre era tan respetuoso.

Mire a Beck y ella tenía una mirada fría y calculadora en su bello rostro.

-Debemos solucionar esto. Está peor de lo que pensaba

-3 días más tarde. En la casa. -

Estaba en casa, específicamente en mi sala con la laptop haciendo un estúpido trabajo de ciencias que nos mandaron a hacer para mañana.

Normalmente me gustaría hacer más seguidos este tipo de proyectos, pero ahora mi cabeza estaba en otra parte, y no iba a cooperar hasta que lo arreglara.

Jasper. De hecho, ambos Hale nos evitan como si fuéramos la peste. No teníamos idea ya de que mas hacer. Que él nos evitara ya era algo desconcertante.

Beck. Hace un rato se le ocurrió otra idea para averiguar lo que le sucedía a los Hale, pero no quiso contarme, ella solo me dijo que me quedara aquí y que ella se haría cargo de unos asuntos.

Pero no podía dejar de preocuparme igualmente.

¿Qué estaría haciendo?

-Cinco horas más tarde-

Ya habían pasado cinco horas, y ni rastro de Beck. Yo se que ella se podía cuidar sola perfectamente, pero ni siquiera me llamo, ¿qué le estaría tomando tanto tiempo?

Decidí averiguarlo, no me interesaba que ella se enojara por no hacerle caso, algo grave pudo haberle sucedido.

Tome mi teléfono en caso de que me llamara, y rápidamente tome las llaves de mi auto.

Estaba subiendo a mi auto, y me detuve.

¿Hacia dónde voy?

Ella no me dijo absolutamente nada, no tengo la menor idea de donde se pudo haber metido.

Baje de mi auto y entre de vuelta a casa.

Rápidamente fui a su habitación, para ver si había alguna que otra pista o dirección que me podía llevar a ella.

Su laptop estaba abierta!

Y en ella había dos conversaciones. No conocía a la personas con la que estuvo chateando, pero igualmente abrí la primera para ver con quien conversaba.

_Esto está mal, Bella._- la conciencia me dijo.

_Es por el bien de ella – _me respondí astutamente.

Melissa: -¿Que planeas hacer al respecto?

Beck: Te vas a arrepentir

ERA MELISSA!

Ella seguramente cito a Beck y ahora debe estar con ella!

Rápidamente cerré su computadora y fui al auto otra vez.

Ahora iba a casa de los Cullens a recuperar a Beck.

Maneje lo más rápido que mi auto pudo, y en menos de diez minutos ya estaba en su puerta.

Ni siquiera me detuve a esperar a que me abrieran, entre sin su permiso.

Y allí estaban todos los Cullens. Y Melissa.

Estaban en los sillones charlando. En uno estaban Rose y Emmett. En el grande estaban Edward, Melissa y Jasper. Y en otro más separado se encontraba Alice.

Yo podía sentir las presencias de Esme en la cocina, y la de Carlisle en alguna otra habitación de la casa. No había rastro de Beck. O tampoco de Sonya.

Melissa seguramente algo sabía.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, la agarre de los pelos haciendo que se parara y la separe de los demás.

-Dime donde esta Beck – le dije en un susurro entre dientes

Ella comenzó a forcejear para poder separarse de mí.

-Respóndeme – le dije en el mismo tono

-Suéltame, no sé dónde diablos esta tu estúpida hermana – me dijo lloriqueando.

-Si lo sabes, ahora dime donde esta ella – le dije gritando.

Ella siguió con lo suyo, tratando de liberarse, pero yo era mucho más fuerte.

Hasta que sentí que me tomaban en brazos.

No necesitaba mirar para saber que Emmett y Jasper me habían agarrado de los brazos para poder separarme de ella.

Pero todo cambio drásticamente.

Allí, Melissa se había quedado tirada en el suelo, como si en verdad le doliera.

Pero Edward y Rosalie se tiraron sobre ella para poder preguntarle cómo se encontraba.

Eso me dolió muchísimo.

Yo estaba desesperada por encontrar a mi hermana, y ellos estaban con esa… tarada.

En la escena se sumaron Esme y Carlisle también.

Yo seguía forcejeando inútilmente contra los dos hombres que no me soltaban por ninguna razón.

-Dime donde esta mi hermana – le volví a repetir.

-YO NO LO SE – me dijo gritando, y se puso a llorar otra vez.

y si no pudo ser peor.

-Ella no sabe donde esta, Isabella. – me dijo Jasper con un tono tan frio.

-Si sabe, ella fue con la última persona con la quien converso. – le dije

-Ella no pudo haber sido, estuvo todo el día en casa – me dijo Esme.

Eso me sorprendió en sobremanera. Ella siempre tan dulce y amorosa conmigo, y ahora estaba de su lado.

Lágrimas amenazaban con Salir

_No debes llorar, no debes mostrarte débil. – _recuerdo que una vez Beck me dijo

-Isabella, será mejor que te vayas. – me dijo él. De todas las personas, justo él me tiene que decir que me debo ir.

Ya no lo soportaba. Pero no me iba a ir sin saber donde esta Rebecca.

Y allí en la puerta, aparecieron dos personas.

Beck y Sonya.

Cada una tenía los brazos entrelazados con el de la otra. Venían riendo y con muchísimas bolsas en sus manos.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?! – yo estaba al borde de la histeria.

Yo me preocupe todo el maldito día por ella, me pelee con los Cullens y allí estaba. Se fue de compras con Sonya.

Rebecca se quedo callada, mirando fríamente, sin ningún atisbo de vergüenza o culpa.

-Lo ves, Isabella. Ella estuvo todo el día con Sonya. – Rosalie me dijo con el mismo tono de voz con el que se refería a mi cuando era humana.

-Sera mejor que te vayas de nuestra casa, creo que has armado suficiente revuelo – Me dijo… Carlisle.

El pecho me dolía enormemente, nunca pensé que ellos me podrían hacer algo como esto. No por ellas, nunca.

Yo solo di un asentimiento.

-Chicos, ya pueden soltarme. – les dije en voz baja.

Ellos lo hicieron lentamente, como si temieran que volviera a saltarle.

-Vamos a casa, Rebecca – le dije en una voz monótona. Y la llame por su nombre completo para que supiera que estaba furiosa con ella.

-Lo siento, pero ella prometió quedarse aquí en una pijamada.- ¿Quién mas, sino Sonya?

Esto no pudo estar peor. Me dolía todo y lo único que quería hacer era irme, correr de aquel espantoso drama que yo misma había causado.

Rápidamente, Salí corriendo de esa casa, con esa gente que alguna vez llegue a pensar que fue mi familia. Y que después de lo que me hicieron tal vez podría llegar a perdonarlos.

Pero esto había marcado su cruz. No iba a volver a verlos jamás.

Yo no merezco tanto dolor. Y menos causado por ellos. Ya me harte.

Corrí, y corrí sin parar. Hasta que por fin llegue a mi hermoso claro…

… y allí me derrumbe.

* * *

Al fin actualiceeee!!

Jaja dont kill me =P

Wow, un capitulo fuerte.

¿Cómo andan mis lectoras? Tanto tiempo.

Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por todas las ideas, no tienen idea de cuanto me ayudaron.

Prometo actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda.

Gracias por todos los reviews!!

Love (L)

PPrincess


	30. Consuelo

Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes =D

* * *

**BPov**

_Corrí, y corrí sin parar. Hasta que por fin llegue a mi hermoso claro…_

… _y allí me derrumbe._

Llore por todo, por aquel dolor que había estando evitando durante tanto tiempo, volvió a salir otra vez.

Pero solo que este era más doloroso.

Sentía que me quemaban el pecho, como si alguien me estuviera prendiendo fuego en ese mismo momento.

No podía sentir mis pies. Estaba recostada sobre el suelo, en una posición fetal, soltando unos horrorosos sollozos acompañados con las lágrimas.

Ya nada me importaba, para nada.

Mi vida, o existencia ya no tenía valor o sentido alguno.

Lo perdí todo. A mi familia, mis amigos, mi hermana, a mi vida.

No tenía sentido luchar por algo cuando sabes que perderás. Eso solo te debilita

Y yo no estaba en condiciones de más dolor. Yo solo quería terminar con todo esto.

Sentía cada puntada que me daba mi propio cuerpo, en donde debería estar mi corazón latiendo. Solo que estos en vez de sentir aquel hermoso sonido, o sentir el latido, este me dolía cada vez un poco más. Así acrecentando el dolor que creía que no podía ser peor.

No tenía idea de que hora era.

¿Habrán pasado ya dos horas, o más?

Si así fue, ¿tan lento pasa el tiempo?

Yo lo había sentido como si fuera una completa eternidad. Incluso para mí.

Pero no tenía ganas de moverme, me sentía débil y sin ganas. Ni siquiera para molestarme, para fijarme qué hora era.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, y vi que el cielo estaba se estaba poniendo algo naranja, rojizo.

Estaba amaneciendo.

Que hermoso paisaje.

Lástima que aquel tan hermoso paisaje no pudiera levantarme de aquel estado en el que me encontraba.

Las imágenes sobre la noche anterior volvían a mi mente, y antes de que supiera, volví a llorar. Con igual de intensidad que antes.

Pero esto por suerte iba a terminar.

Hoy mismo me iría para siempre. Partiría a Italia a sellar mi muerte, y así por lo menos lograr salir de este infierno en el que estoy viviendo.

Tenía muchísimo miedo, a decir verdad.

Yo no sabía mucho sobre los Volturis. Solo lo que me contaron los Cullens antes de su partida, y lo que mis padres me contaron.

Ellos me contaron que a veces los visitaban, solo para hacer controles. No les simpatizaban mucho. Y el sentimiento era mutuo, ya que ellos no les agradaban demasiado la idea de ser vegetarianos.

Sacudí mi cabeza lentamente, queriendo sacar todos esos pensamientos de mi, ya que si lo seguía haciendo, tendría mucho más miedo de lo que tengo y no podre marcharme.

Pero lo pensé demasiado, tal vez.

¿Les tendría miedo a ellos? ¿O solo no me agradan porque serán ellos los que me maten?

¿Eso representaría mi miedo a la muerte?

¿Yo le temo a la muerte?

Muchas cosas pasaban por mi mente ahora mismo, pero ya estaba hecha la decisión, yo quería salir de este maldito lugar, entonces ese era mi viaje, aquel era mi pasaje hacia el fin de mi dolor. Y no lo rechazaría.

Lentamente me pare, pero me volví a derrumbar.

¿A quién estoy tratando de engañar? Nunca, ni aunque muera el dolor va a terminar

Volví a llorar otra vez, gruesas lagrimas salían de mis ojos, a veces me preguntaba cómo era posible que yo llorara.

Y cuando menos lo espere, en esa ronda de dolor y llanto, sentí algo.

Sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, que en este momento se estaba retorciendo con mis sollozos.

Eran unos brazos calidos, y ellos estaban haciendo que mi cuerpo tratara de tranquilizarse, y con sus manos dibujaban formas en mi espalda, tratando de darme paz.

Hace tanto que no me abrazaban. Y realmente se sentía bien.

Pero, debía saberlo.

Despacio, y con miedo, levante mi cabeza para ver quien estaba consolándome.

Y me sorprendi enormemente al ver que…

… Alice me estaba abrazando.

Alice.

Ella me estaba sujetando con cariño.

-Todo está bien – me repetía en el oído con esa suave voz que la caracterizaba.

Yo, sin pensarlo dos veces, me aferre a ella. Con miedo de que desapareciera, como si fuera una hermosa ilusión. Y volviera a la realidad, de quedarme sola.

Estuve llorando un rato mas, con mi cara enterrada en su pequeño cuerpo, hasta que por fin, milagrosamente me detuve.

Con algo de miedo de ver sus facciones, levante mi cara para poder ver la suya.

Ella tenía el ceño fruncido. Pero al verme, esbozo una sonrisa triste.

Yo tenía millones de preguntas que se formulaban en mi cabeza. Tenía miedo de hacérselas, pero yo tenía que sacarme la duda.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? Me refiero, a q-que me estas consolando, cuando hace mucho tiempo que ni siquiera nos miramos. – comencé.

-Bella, algo sucede. Hace un rato tuve una visión de ti. – ella dijo. –Y desde tu transformación que no te pude ver, así que me sorprendí. Pero eso no era todo, estaba asustada, porque te vi… yendo a Italia.

-Oh – le dije

-Si, oh. ¿No eres consciente de lo que te sucederá si vas? ¿Cómo puedes pensar en hacer algo semejante como eso? – me dijo. Sonaba furiosa.

-De verdad lo siento. Y sí, soy bastante consciente de lo que voy a hacer. – le dije

-No lo hagas, Bella. Por tus padres, por tu familia… por mi – me dijo con dolor.

-Lo único que me queda son Mark y Any. Después estoy sola.

-Me tienes a mí. - me dijo con intensidad - Mira se que todo lo que sucedió y sucede es raro, pero yo de verdad nunca deje de amarte, Bella. Tú eres mi hermana, aunque ya ni me hables. – eso me lleno un poco el corazón. Ella todavía me quería.

-Lo sé, pero… Tú tienes a Jasper. Yo no tengo a nadie. Y tu familia tampoco me quiere, así que no interferiré más, y te dejare que vuelvas a ellos. Además, me intercambias a mi por otras personas más queridas, verdad? – Ella me miro confusa – Sonya y Melissa también son parte de su familia. Ahora tendrás a unas autenticas modelos para vestir, ellas son tan hermosas. – le dije con una sonrisa. Trate de sonar feliz, para que no me ponga esa carita triste y desolada. yo solo queria lo mejor para ella.

-Isabella, te lo repito. Lo que sucede en esa casa es raro. Intuyo que ellas tienen algo que ver. Verás, la última semana, toda mi familia, estuvo actuando demasiado extraño. Todo su mundo giraba en torno a ellas. Y no creo que ellos hayan elegido eso.

-¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunte confusa.

-Creo que alguna de ellas tiene el poder de manipularlos a su antojo. Hasta llegue a persuadir a Eleazar para contarme si este poder era posible, es muy probable. Y también muy poderoso. De alguna manera, a mi no me manipularon. Por eso estoy aquí contigo. No tienes idea de cuantas ganas de arrancarles los brazos me dieron cuando te hicieron eso. Y también sentí, algo que jamás había pasado, fue rencor con mi familia. Sé que no tienen la culpa, pero así lo sentí.

-Lo sé. Yo también lo sentí. – solo le respondí. Todavía estaba algo en shock, como había sido posible que eso sucediera.

-Trate de convencerme de que ellos no tienen nada que ver con ellas. Desde el principio sabía que no me agradaban, ni ellos tampoco. Pero lo importante, Bella, es que debemos encontrar la manera de que ellas lo deshagan. Y sé que no va a ser fácil. Segun Eleazar me conto, ellas pudieron hacer que rompan lazos afectivos contigo. y como vieron que tu nisiquiera me hablabas, tal vez se dieron cuenta de que no era necesario intervenir conmigo.

Iba a comentarle que ya no importaba, que de todas maneras me iba a ir, pero en ese instante sonó el teléfono.

Era Jake.

Le hice una pequeña seña a Alice que debía contestar, y pulse el botón.

-¿Hola? – le dije.

-Bella, ella volvió.

* * *

Holiiiiiiiiiissss!!!!

Como estaan?

Antes que nada me disculpo por tardar, es que estoy creando un nuevo proyecto, y tengo todas las ideas mezcladas en mi cabeza =S

Bueno, les gusto el capii? Let me know!!! jaja que mala, lo deje en suspenso ^^

Ufff no tienen idea del calor que hizo en estos diaas, me estoy muriendo cocinada en un horno gigante.

Bueno, me despido peoplee, hasta la próxima actualización!!

Graxxx por todos los reviews, me hacen felizzzzzzzzz =D

Love (L)

PPrincess


	31. Alice

Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes =D

* * *

_Iba a comentarle que ya no importaba, que de todas maneras me iba a ir, pero en ese instante sonó el teléfono._

_Era Jake._

_Le hice una pequeña seña a Alice que debía contestar, y pulse el botón._

_-¿Hola? – le dije._

_-Bella, ella volvió._

**BPov**

-¿Qué? ¿Quién volvió?

-E..e..lla, Be…lla – se escuchaba entrecortado

-¡¿Quién Jake?! , por favor, no se te escucha nada – le dije al borde de la desesperación.

Y luego, colgó.

Intente llamar de vuelta, pero no me atendía.

Mire a Alice desesperadamente.

-Por favor dime que lo puedes ver

Ella cerró los ojos, haciendo una mueca de concentración.

-Lo siento, Bella, pero no puedo. No entiendo porque – me dijo.

Me quede pensando, y pensando lo que debíamos hacer.

Me recosté sobre el pasto, todavía seguíamos varadas en el prado, y por suerte no estaba lloviendo, solo había muchas nubes. Me quede mirando el cielo un largo rato hasta que sentí que Alice se ponía en la misma posición que yo.

-Alice, debo volver a Forks. – le dije con algo de pesar. Debía saber lo que estaba sucediendo con Jake. Intuyo que algo está muy mal allí. Pero también, no me agradaba mucho volver a aquel lugar, con todos esos recuerdos dolorosos.

-Lo sé. Y por eso voy a acompañarte.

Yo la mire con confusión

-No. Absolutamente no. – le dije rotundamente.

-¿Por qué no? – me dijo algo confundida

-Porque no te puedo separar de tu familia así. Debes volver con Jazz y los demás, sana y salva.

-Mira que si sigues siendo terca Bella. YO decido acompañarte, quieras o no. Realmente se que no debería estar diciendo esto. Pero te estás preocupando por mi familia, después de todo lo que te hicieron? Si a mí me hicieran algo como eso, y no es de ser rencorosa, pero estaría muy dolida y no tendría ganas de ni verlos, ni pensar en ellos por un tiempo, hasta sanar.

-Yo me estoy preocupando por ti, Alice. Si algo te sucediera, tu familia, ni yo, me lo perdonarían.

A ella le brillaron los ojitos con ternura.

-Sí, me preocupo por ti. – le repetí con una sonrisa.

Ella soltó un chillido de emoción y se abalanzo contra mí. Puso sus pequeños brazos alrededor de mí, y yo repetí la acción para darle un abrazo fuerte. La extrañaba demasiado para estar molesta con ella.

Luego de un largo tiempo, nos separamos y volvimos a la misma posición de antes.

-En serio te decía, ¿Qué pasa con Jasper?

-¿Qué pasa con Jasper? – ella me volvió a preguntar.

-Sí, eso dije, ¿QUÉ pasa con Jasper? – le volví a preguntar algo confusa de que ella estuviera confusa.

-sí, Yo también, ¿qué sucede con Jasper? – ella dijo

Se quedo un rato pensando en la pregunta, y luego rio al entender. Yo tampoco pude evitar reírme con ella, de algo sin sentido como lo que habíamos dicho. Hace tanto que no reía. No lo pude evitar con Alice, siempre tan alegre, como ella suele ser. La echaba muchísimo de menos.

Nos detuvimos, después de ver que estábamos haciendo el ridículo.

La mire inquisitivamente, diciéndole con la mirada que me responda.

-Bueno, lo que sucede con Jasper, es que ya tan ocupado que esta de cuidar a Sonya y Melissa, antes de que su pequeña hermanita – me miro con una ceja levantada – me olvidare accidentalmente de avisarle que saldré de viaje por unos días.

Yo la mire como si estuviera loca. Ella estaba haciendo esa locura de "Olvidarse" por mí. Por algo a lo que el pobre de Jazz no tenía la culpa. Sino que estaba siendo manipulado.

-Estás loca, Alice! Es tu esposo, se va a preocupar por ti.

-Lo sé, se van a preocupar por mí – me dijo con un suspiro. – pero no puedo decirle a nadie que me voy, porque las arpías que están en mi casa se darían cuenta y me terminaran por manipular a mi también, y no podemos dejar que eso suceda. ¿Verdad?

Ella tenía un punto, pero no podía dejarle hacer eso.

-Puedes quedarte aquí, y yo iré sola.

Alice me miro por un rato, hasta que volvió a hablar

-Ahora sí que se te soltaron los cables, Bella. Ni si quiera sé cómo puedes pensar que te dejare ir sola a enfrentarte… lo que sea que te enfrentes – ella me dijo agitando las manos desesperadamente de un lado al otro, como tratando de explicar un punto.

-Tengo una ligera sospecha. – le dije pensativamente.

-¿Si? ¿¡Y como es que todavía no me has dicho?! – me grito

-Tranquila Alice, no te alteres. Yo tengo la sospecha de que es… Victoria. – le dije bajito.

Ella se quedo callada por un tiempo, antes de que cerrara bien fuerte los ojos, y respirara profundamente.

-Esa… - la mire, esperando que no dijera ninguna grosería -…Hija del demonio. No puedo creer que este volviendo.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco.

-Razón de más para que no te deje ir sola, Bella, es peligroso.

-Por eso te estoy diciendo que no me acompañes, es peligroso – le remarqué. – Además allí deben estar Jake y Leah, acompañados por otros de la manada, ellos podrán ayudarme.

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-Isabella, me conoces. Yo te voy a acompañar, quieras o no, fin de la discusión.

Suspire. No había manera de pelear con ella, y aun así querer ganar el argumento.

Ella me sonrió triunfalmente, y yo le eche una mirada envenenada.

-Sabes que lo hago porque me preocupo por ti. Además quiero decirle unas cositas a ella. Por todo lo que te hizo.

-Estas… demasiado loca. Además no sabemos con seguridad si es ella. O y si es, ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Por qué volvió? – le dije con un suspiro.

-Bueno… eso debemos averiguarlo cuando lleguemos allí. – me dijo

-Sí, supongo que sí. – le dije suspirando

Ambas nos quedamos tiradas en el pasto por un rato mas, hasta que decidimos levantarnos.

-No puedo volver a casa – me dijo.

-No te preocupes, vamos a mi casa, tomamos algunas cosas, y de ahí vamos al aeropuerto. ¿Te parece bien? – le pregunte.

-Me parece estupendo. Gracias Bella. – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa, y me acerque a ella para poder abrazarla. Se sentía, bien.

Por el momento con ella, me olvide por completo de lo que había sucedido en su casa, pero sabía que tan pronto ella se fuera, todo volvería a mí.

Trate de sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, y trate de concentrarme en la carretera. Alice estaba en el asiento del copiloto, mirando alegremente la ventana, mientras tarareaba bajito la canción que sonaba de la radio.

Ella se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando, porque volteo su cabeza hacia mí y me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

Volví mi atención a las calles. Ahora no podía pensar en esas cosas. Con Alice de vuelta, se sentía, bien. Tenía a mi hermana otra vez. Ella me cuidaría y yo a ella.

Debía centrarme en lo que nos encontraría en Forks. En cierto modo estaba algo confiada. Ahora yo era una persona fuerte, y podía defenderme sola. Pero igualmente tenia gente que me apoyaba y sé que estaría allí para mí. Y eso me daba más fuerza aún.

Aunque siguiera dolida.

* * *

Holaaaa holaaaaas!

Como están?

Wow, esto es un logro, actualice rápido! =D

No tienen idea de lo duro que han sido estos días. El calor aquí es IN-SO-POR-TA-BLE!!

Es desesperante! Además se me corto la luz =S

En fin, no distraigo mas con mis tragedias, díganme que piensan del capiii!

Graxx por los reviews del capi anterior!!

Hasta la próxima actualización!

Love (L)

PPrincess


	32. Volver a Forks I

Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes =D

* * *

_Debía centrarme en lo que nos encontraría en Forks. En cierto modo estaba algo confiada. Ahora yo era una persona fuerte, y podía defenderme sola. Pero igualmente tenia gente que me apoyaba y sé que estaría allí para mí. Y eso me daba más fuerza aún._

_Aunque siguiera dolida._

**BPov**

Estábamos en el avión, con nuestro destino a Forks. Alice estaba sentada a mi lado, muy tranquila, con su IPod, escuchando algo de música, mientras yo estaba tratando de leer un libro que tenía en mi mochila, que desde hace rato que no lo leía.

Pero por alguna razón, no podía entender lo que leía. No podía prestar la suficiente atención para llegar a comprender lo que estaba leyendo. No sé si eso se debía a los nervios, o a la ansiedad.

Escuche el suspiro de Alice. Me voltee para poder mirarla bien.

Ella tenía la ceja levantada, mirándome con atención.

-¿Qué sucede, Bella? – me pregunto suavemente.

-¿Qué sabes si me sucede algo? – le pregunte desafiantemente.

Ella señalo con la cabeza, mi libro

-Llevas en la misma página desde que despegamos del aeropuerto – me dijo con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia.

Yo suspire. Alice era muy, demasiado atenta.

-No lo sé. – le dije con un suspiro. – Por una parte estoy ansiosa por saber que nos espera, pero por otro, tengo miedo de volver. De volver a aquel lugar en donde mi cabeza y corazón guarda tantos recuerdos. Y más con lo que está sucediendo ahora, me duele muchísimo.

-Lo sé. Me encantaría quitarte todo ese dolor, odio verte así, pero no puedo. Solo piensa que hacemos este viaje para averiguar qué es lo que está amenazando Forks, estas salvando gente. Piénsalo de ese modo.

Lo reflexione unos minutos. Y luego asentí con la cabeza.

-Gracias Ali – le dije con una sonrisa.

-Es lo mínimo que podía hacer – me respondió

Estuvimos otras tres horas más en aquel infernal avión, estaba totalmente aburrida. El no poder dormir era horrible ahora.

Solo me quede mirando hacia la ventana, ya no podía volver a concentrarme para poder terminar el libro.

Alice me había dicho que debía encontrar algo que hacer, para no pensar más y hacerme líos en mi cabeza. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Mi cabeza siempre fue un lio.

Luego de dos hora más, por fin habíamos llegado.

Había muchísima gente, así que nos fue algo complicado poder salir del aeropuerto.

Apenas salimos, nos dirigimos a buscar un auto y nos marchamos a… la casa Cullen.

Alice había dicho que debíamos quedarnos allí porque nadie podía vernos así que no podíamos ir a un hotel.

Yo solamente le di mis maletas y le pedí que las entre, no quería hacerlo yo todavía. Ella sin decir nada lo hizo y en lo que tardaba saque mi celular y trate de llamar a Jake

Se escucharon los pitidos característicos, pero nadie contestaba.

Debíamos ir para allá.

-Alice, debemos ir a La Push para hablar con Jake. – le dije

Ella abrió grande sus ojos.

-Pero Bella, tu sabes que no puedo ir allí, y tu tampoco.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Yo voy a ir. Tú te quedaras esperando en la frontera por si acaso. O puedes esperar aquí y…

No termine la frase y Alice ya estaba en el asiento del pasajero esperando impacientemente.

Rápidamente seguí su ejemplo y subí a su lado.

No tardamos demasiado en llegar, fue un viaje silencioso. Ninguna de las dos se molesto en romperlo.

Pare el auto y nos quedamos mirando hacia el frente, perdidas en nuestros pensamientos.

Solté un suspiro algo exasperado y abrí mi puerta.

Antes de que lo notara, tenía a Alice enfrente de mí.

No necesitaba decir nada, solo me abrazo.

-Yo voy a estar esperando aquí. Escucho o veo algo inusual y sin dudar entro a buscarte, ¿Me oíste? Por favor ten cuidado.

Y luego me soltó, beso mi mejilla derecha y subió de vuelta al auto. Esta vez en mi asiento.

Yo la mire por última vez, y rápidamente crucé la línea fronteriza.

Por los pequeños pasos que he dado, no había nada extraño.

Así que sin querer arriesgar nada mas, Salí corriendo hacia la casa de Jake.

Me debatí entre tocar la puerta o entrar sin aviso.

La empuje un poquito, y la puerta estaba abierta.

Camine hacia la sala. No había nadie allí. Así que me dirigí a su habitación.

La abrí, y me sorprendí con lo que me encontré.

Allí estaban Leah y Jake durmiendo juntos pacíficamente. Roncando pacíficamente.

Pero lo que más me sorprendió era que Jake tenía vendas por los brazos y una en su pierna.

Algo enojada sacudí la cama para que se levantaran. La habitación apestaba a perro mojado.

-¿Jake? ¿Leah? Levántense dormilones – les dije un poco fuerte.

Pero nada.

Decidí ir a la cocina a buscar un vaso. Abrí el grifo y lo llene hasta la mitad y regrese a la habitación.

Con cuidado de no mojar la cama ni sus vendas, les tire el agua sobre sus caras.

Ellos rápidamente saltaron, cayéndose de la cama.

-Ouch! Jake quitate de encima! – grito Leah

Yo me reí, ellos miraron para todos lados tratando de ver que sucedía tan alarmados. Pero luego me miraron a mí. Su cara paso de enojados, con sus ojos entrecerrados. Yo me reí más todavía. Pero luego abrieron bien grande sus ojos y Leah se abalanzo sobre mí, casi tirándome.

-¿Bella? ¿¡En verdad estas aquí?! No lo puedo creer! – ella dijo todo sin respirar.

Cuando me soltó, me dirigí a Jake, que todavía seguía en shock.

Puse mis manos en mis caderas y lo mire desafiante.

-Mira Jacob Black, no te pego porque al parecer estas herido. Otra cosa que mas a lo que debes explicarme, y también por preocuparme tanto!

Luego de decirle eso lo tome de los brazos y le di un fuerte abrazo.

-Bella, te extrañe mucho – me dijo en el oído. – le respondí con un "Yo también"

-Deben explicarme absolutamente TODO ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? – le pregunte después de soltarlo.

Ambos suspiraron.

Ellos se subieron y se sentaron a la cama, mientras yo me quede parada observándolos.

Al ver que se quedaban callados, decidí empezar yo.

-¿Que te sucedió en los brazos y piernas? – le dije

-Ayer, estaba rastreando los bosques y me encontré con la pelirroja – me dijo. Yo solté un chillido de horror. Mis deducciones fueron correctas. – Ahí fue cuando te llame, en aquel momento de distracción, ella me vio y me ataco. Por suerte la manada entro en acción y pude salir ileso.

-¿ILESO? ¿A ESO LE DICES ILESO? – le grite señalando sus vendas

-Ja, por favor, Bella. Esto no es nada. Apenas lo siento.

-Eres un idiota Jacob Black. – le dije enojada.

-Es lo mismo que le dije – Leah respondió.

-Oigan, esto no es nada. Lo que sucedió fue que ella logro una maniobra para escapar. Y ahora esta suelta.

Yo me quede muda. Era demasiada información.

-Bells, huelo a otro vampiro cerca. Pero no lo reconozco.

-Oh, si es Alice. La traje conmigo. – ellos me miraron con los ojos bien abiertos. – No sean malos con ella. Alice fue la única que estuvo conmigo cuando todos se pusieron en mi contra. Sin ella no sabría qué sería de mí ahora.

Nos quedamos callados después de eso.

-Y que sucede con…

Pero Jake no pudo terminar la frase, porque un grito lo interrumpió. No cualquier grito, conocería esa voz a millones de kilómetros.

-ALICE! –le grite.

Salí corriendo de allí, tirando todo lo que se encontraba en mi camino. No me importaba. Mi hermana estaba en peligro.

Llegue al auto rápidamente. La puerta del piloto estaba abierta.

Pero ella ya no estaba.

Escuche como los pasos de Jake y Leah avanzaban hasta quedar detrás de mí. Leah puso una mano sobre mi hombro. Y Jake se acerco más al auto. Parecía que estaba oliendo.

Y luego que termino, se dio la vuelta y me miro a los ojos.

-Victoria se la llevo.

* * *

Holaa peoplee!! Como están??

Si, lo sé tarde algo en subir. Es que estoy estudiando y no tuve tanto tiempo. Lo siento =S

Bueno les gusto el chap? Let me know!!

Graxx por todos los reviews del capi anterior! =D

Hasta la prox actualización!

Love (L)

PPrincess


	33. Volver a Forks II

Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes =D

* * *

_Llegue al auto rápidamente. La puerta del piloto estaba abierta._

_Pero ella ya no estaba._

_Escuche como los pasos de Jake y Leah avanzaban hasta quedar detrás de mí. Leah puso una mano sobre mi hombro. Y Jake se acerco más al auto. Parecía que estaba oliendo._

_Y luego que termino, se dio la vuelta y me miro a los ojos._

_-Victoria se la llevo._

**BPov**

La desesperación se estaba haciendo presente entre nosotros. Más bien a mí, y ellos se desesperaban por tratar de calmarme.

Yo estaba medio tirada en el suelo, mientras Leah me acariciaba suavemente el pelo, consolándome. Estaba llorando a mares y mis sollozos sacudían todo mi cuerpo. El dolor en el pecho, intencionalmente volvió una vez más para lastimarme. Pero esta vez se había llevado lo último que me quedaba.

Mientras tanto, Jake estaba mirando detalladamente todo el bosque, para ver si encontraba alguna pista para comenzar la búsqueda.

Ya me canse. Esto no podía seguir así.

Todo el tiempo, Alice siempre estaba pendiente de mí. Me cuido durante bastante tiempo. Más del que quiero reconocer. Hace una media hora ella iba a entrar por mí a un lugar prohibido, solo porque quizás podría haber estado en peligro. Arriesgándose por mí.

Me enderecé. Y luego de que me pare, mira por los alrededores. El viento me daba en la cara, mis cabellos volaban. Aquel cielo naranja. El crepúsculo estaría cerca.

-La iré a buscar. – les dije a los chicos.

-¿Qué? No Bella es peligroso. – Ambos me dijeron

Suspire con enojo.

-Ya aprendí a cuidarme sola – les respondí

-Entonces nosotros te ayudaremos.

-Realmente chicos, yo puedo con esto.

-Nosotros te ayudaremos, te guste o no Bella. Pero solo será nosotros dos y Seth. Los demás en la manada no estarán de acuerdo en ayudar a salvar a uno de los suyos.

Yo asentí. No quedaba otra.

-Cualquier cosa, tengo el celular.- les dije antes de irme.

Rápidamente me dirigí al inmenso bosque, saliendo así de la propiedad de los Quilette.

Nadie podría detener la furia que iba creciendo desde muy adentro de mí. Victoria pudo haberme convertido en esto. Lo acepto ahora. Pero no va a hacer nada con Alice. Ella me las pagara. Nadie se mete con mi hermana.

Me detuve a pensar en donde podría comenzar la búsqueda, ya que Forks no era grande, pero a estas alturas podría haber salido de este pequeño pueblo.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, mi teléfono sonó.

Casi con desesperación, lo atendí. Seguro era Jake con noticias.

Pero me equivoque.

Mi identificador de llamadas decía…

… Alice.

Con titubeo, tome la llamada.

-¿Hola? – dije.

-Bueno, hola Isabella.

Victoria.

-Dime donde esta Alice – demande

-La pequeña Alice está conmigo. De hecho estamos jugando a un entretenido juego. – dijo sádicamente.

-No le hagas daño. – le suplique.

-Pero ¿Sabes? Me aburrí. Quiero un juguete nuevo. – trague.

Yo me quede en silencio.

-¿Qué te parece un intercambio? – me dijo.

-Está bien. – le dije.

Entendí lo que quería. Alice por mí.

-Encuéntrame _sola_ en una hora en el viejo depósito que se encuentra cerca de tu vieja escuela. Y si hay alguna trampa, considérala muerta.

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? ¿Cómo se que esto no es lo mismo que ha hecho James? – le dije

-Al parecer es lo único que puedes hacer. Adiós Isabella.

Y colgó.

Esto estaba mal. Todo esto sucedió por mi culpa. Y si algo le llegara a suceder, JAMAS me lo perdonaría. Ni los Cullens, ni Jasper, ni ella, ni yo misma.

Todo fue mi culpa. El que Alice este así, era por mi causa. Por meterla en esto, por haber venido conmigo, por el solo estar conmigo es más miserable. Cuando tiene una familia la cual quiere y la quieren. Ella no debería juntarse nunca más conmigo.

El trato me pareció bastante justo. Ella desde un principio me quiso. Solo utilizo a Alice para atraerme.

Antes de seguirme lamentándome de mi misma, me dirigí a la casa Cullen.

Yo no quería entrar, pero debía cambiarme de ropa, ya que la que tenía estaba manchada de lodo, después de haberme tirado al suelo.

La verdad ya no me importaba tener que entrar a esa casa. Tenía demasiadas cosas en mente, Alice estaba en peligro por mí, pero esto ya iba a terminar. Cuando Victoria me tenga, ella estará a salvo. Debo confiar en que eso pase.

Yo no le temía a la muerte. Estuve cercana a ella un par de veces, y al parecer todavía no me llegaba la hora. Pero cuando vives para siempre, la perspectiva de algunas cosas cambia.

Sé que nadie en este mundo me extrañaría, así que mientras los que quiero no se encuentren en peligro, podría descansar en paz.

Termine de cambiarme rápidamente. Y me fui corriendo por los bosques hasta por fin llegar a mi destino.

Ya se acercaba la hora. El momento, del principio de mi fin.

Entre a aquel viejo y descuidado depósito. A estas horas, este lugar parecía tenebroso.

Estaba desierto, no sentía la presencia de nadie hasta donde voy caminando.

Hasta que escuche unos ruidos detrás de mí.

Sentí un toque en el cuello, y de ahí, me fundí en un pozo negro sin fin.

* * *

No tengo idea de lo que había sucedido. Mi cabeza dolía, como si tuviera una fuerte resaca de la noche anterior.

Este dolor era algo imposible para un vampiro. Pero claro, nunca fui un vampiro normal.

Mis ojos pesaban toneladas, así que tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder abrirlos. También me tenía que acostumbrar a la luz que había.

Cuando por fin lo logre, me encontré en un lugar desconocido.

Estaba en un cuarto, yo sola. Había una pequeña ventana con los vidrios rotos, pero de allí se filtraba la luz que entraba en el cuarto.

Y yo estaba medio acostada en el suelo, en una esquina de esta.

Pronto recordé sobre lo del encuentro con Victoria, el intercambio.

Alice.

Inmediatamente me puse de pie y camine hasta la puerta. Que sorpresivamente estaba abierta.

No tenía idea en donde me encontraba. Solo sabía que estaba en una casa abandonada. Por el aspecto del lugar. En donde me encontraba encerrada debía ser un cuarto para dormir. Pero este parecía la sala. Estaba vacío, pero por las paredes podía llegar a notar que habían cuadros colgados allí. Y había un sillón demacrado en el medio de la sala.

Y allí también estaba la puerta de salida. Pero decidí que si Victoria seguía aquí, todavía podía negociar la libertad de Alice.

Y justo en ese momento, apareció Victoria. Estaba igual que siempre, con su pelirroja melena, sus rasgos bien definidos, su escultural cuerpo. Y su sonrisa burlona.

-Hola de nuevo Isabella.

-Victoria – le dije con un asentimiento. Su sonrisa se volvió más ancha.

Ella estaba caminando, para acercase un poco más a mí, con esos andares felinos que la caracterizaban.

-¿Dónde está Alice? – le dije duramente.

Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada, que solo hizo enojarme más.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Ya tengo lo que quiero, así que la deje ir.

Solté todo el aire que estaba conteniendo hasta ahora. Era un alivio saber que ella estaba bien, y que podría ir con su familia, en donde nadie podría dañarla.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? – le pregunte con ansiedad.

Ella solo sonrió maliciosamente.

* * *

Holiii people!!

Como estaan?

Buueno, yooo luego de un súper día de san Valentín… que Lo pase solitaa, pero con las imágenes que salieron de Eclipse ayer! Ufff estuvo más qué bueno!

Volviendo a lo que nos concierne…

¿Les gusto el capi? Let me know!

AAAAND thanks por los reviews del capi anterior!

Bueno hasta la proximaa!

Love (L)

PPrincess


	34. Busqueda

Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes =D

* * *

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? – le pregunte con ansiedad._

_Ella solo sonrió maliciosamente._

**APov**

Riley me tomo por los brazos, prácticamente me estaba arrastrando. Gracias al hecho de que no podía moverme.

Desde que salimos de aquel repugnante deposito, me llevo a rastras hasta el coche y se puso a conducir a toda velocidad.

Yo estaba demasiado ansiosa, por no decir preocupada.

Sabía que Victoria quería a Bella, y que estaba haciendo todo esto por venganza, una muy estúpida en la cual ella no tenía nada que ver. No fue su culpa para nada. Ella todavía era una indefensa humana en ese entonces.

También sabía que ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, como si nada. Este era su propósito, de este viaje. Ella lo esperaba, o por lo menos esperaba tener la posibilidad de hacerle algo, después de todo lo que ella hizo.

Pero eso no hacia preocuparme menos por ella, aunque supiera cuidarse sola, ya que aprendió por la fuerza sobre esto, Victoria tenia, por lo que supongo experiencia. Bella tiene fuerza y esa fiereza que solo creció con ella los meses que estuvo sola. Y en los cuales solo se le sumo muchísimo dolor. Ella era poderosa de por sí.

Igualmente no podía quedarme haciendo nada mientras ella luchaba sola contra ese monstruo que quiere matar a mi hermana.

Pero…

No podía mover mi cuerpo, era como si estuviera desmayada, pero a la vez muy consciente. Supuso que ese era su habilidad. Ya veo porque Victoria lo tiene a sus servicios. Le era muy útil.

Lo que me dejo demasiado sorprendida fue cuando Riley me tomo en brazos, me adentro en mi antigua casa y me puso en el suelo lentamente. Luego salió por la puerta sin decir más.

Me quede quieta, tratando de asimilar todo lo que está sucediendo, cuando por fin pude sentir el movimiento que estaba haciendo con mi cuerpo.

Estaba tan centrada con mi cuerpo, que ni me di cuenta que ya había recuperado el control de mi cuerpo. Al parecer los poderes de Riley solo funcionan cuando estaba cerca.

Bella.

Rápidamente me puse de pie, y Salí de mi casa.

Corrí y corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta poder llegar a ese maldito lugar en donde me habían encerrado, así podía buscar algo que me llevara a Bella.

Pero cuando llegue, no había absolutamente nadie. Riley tampoco se encontraba, y lentamente los olores de él se iban esfumando, haciéndome imposible la tarea de poder rastrearlo.

Pero luego se me ocurrió quien podría tener alguna pista sobre a donde fue.

Lentamente Salí por la puerta, y de ahí me eche a correr hacia el lugar en donde me tenían prohibido.

La Push.

Estuve un largo tiempo corriendo. Lo bueno era que no nos cansábamos y eso tenía ventajas.

Llegue en un tiempo record y sin importarme la línea fronteriza, crucé hasta llegar a la pequeña casita que se encontraba allí.

Podía sentir el hedor de perro, era absolutamente insoportable.

Camine hasta la puerta, y me detuve a pesar si era correcto tocar o entrar directamente.

Me decidí que ya había entrado sin su consentimiento, así que decidí entrar sin permiso.

Allí me encontré con un anciano, sentado en la mesa, con la vista en un periódico. En el otro extremo de la mesa, se encontraba Jacob. Parecía molesto porque estaba con el ceño fruncido y con los puños apretados contra sus costados.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en mi casa? ¿Cómo te atreves entrar aquí? – me dijo el anciano. Supuse que era Billy Black. Carlisle me había contado sobre él.

Inmediatamente, Jacob se levanto y me miro con cara de confusión por todo su rostro. Yo le devolví la mirada, inquiriéndole que debía hablar con el rápido. El entendió y asintió.

-Papa, cálmate – le dijo suave.

-¿Calmarme?! ¿Cómo uno de ellos está pisando nuestras tierras?

-Ya te dije, cuando Bella estaba en problemas, nosotros decidimos ayudar, no me importa si tú comprendes o no, pero mi mejor amiga me necesita, así que iré a ayudarla.

Con eso, se levanto decididamente, y camino hacia la puerta, donde me encontraba yo.

-JACOB BLACK VEN AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE – le grito su padre.

El solo siguió caminando como si no hubiera escuchado semejante grito. Paso por mi lado, me tomo el brazo y me llevo afuera. Tan pronto salimos de la casa, corrimos hasta la frontera.

-¿No estabas secuestrada? – me pregunto confuso.

Yo rodé los ojos.

-No, Sherlock. Hicieron un intercambio. Ellos ya tienen lo que querían. –le dije dolorosamente.

-Bella… - dijo en un susurro.

-Sí, debes ayudarme a encontrarla. No tengo idea de donde puede estar. Y sola no puedo, porque ellos me matarían fácilmente. Tienen creado un ejército.

-Esa pelirroja las pagara. – dijo furioso.

-Lo sé, por eso debemos apurarnos.

-¿Tienes idea de cuantos son?

Sacudí la cabeza lentamente.

-Lo único que sé es que son varios recién nacidos. Eso lo hace peor.

-La cosa es que si son demasiados, no podremos contra ellos. La manada ha disminuido notablemente desde que decidimos ayudarlos.

Me agache y puse la cabeza entre mis rodillas.

Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Bella estaba en peligro en quién sabe dónde, y nosotros aquí varada sin saber qué hacer para poder ayudarla.

No podía ayudarla. Ni siquiera podía usar mi don, porque no la podía ver a ella.

-Oye, ¿tu familia no puede ayudarnos? – pregunto un rato después.

Lo sentí sentarse a mi lado.

-Oh, que idiota soy ellos podrían ayu… - no termine la frase. No pude.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?! – dijo.

-Ellos están siendo controlados por unos vampiros que llegaron la semana pasada. ¿Por qué crees que ambas vinimos solas? Le están haciendo creer que Bella solo es un estorbo y que no es nadie en nuestra familia. Pero están siendo manipuladas. Y no podemos hacer nada, porque no se cómo detenerlo.

-Por eso Bella sonaba tan triste la última vez que hablamos. – me dijo distraídamente.

-Si…

Luego de eso, no hablamos más. Ambos nos pusimos de pie y corrimos hasta la casa de Leah y Seth. Ellos dijeron que nos ayudarían.

Los cuatro nos quedamos en mi casa, pensando estrategias.

Pero por la noche, Seth y Jacob fueron a buscar los rastros de Victoria. Y en mi casa me quede con Leah.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? Estoy tan preocupada por ella. – me dijo mientras nos sentábamos en el suelo de la sala.

-Se que ella estará bien. Ella debe estar bien, de lo contrario, jamás me lo perdonaría. –le dije con tristeza.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Pero luego se le notaba nerviosa, como si quisiera preguntarme algo.

-Puedes preguntarme lo que sea.- le dije con confianza

-Uh, claro.

Nos quedamos en silencio otra vez.

Suspiro.

-¿Tu familia no puede ayudarnos? – me pregunto.

-Umm. No. Ellos están siendo manipulados y hasta que no encuentre la manera de saber cómo deshacerlo, no podre volver. Porque si saben dónde me encuentro, las chicas me manipularan a mí y no podre ayudarlos.

-Pero… tú dijiste que… manipularon la parte en lo que refiere a Bella. Dijiste que la hicieron sentir fuera de lugar. Pero… ¿Y tu compañero? Seguramente está preocupado por ti. Habrá cambiado los sentimientos hacia ella, pero no podía romper lazos contigo, ¿Verdad?

-Tienes razón. – le dije pensativamente.

-Y si vuelves, lo harías entrar en razón antes de que lo manipulen de nuevo.

-Oh, Leah eres una genio! No se me hubiera ocurrido, se que puede ser riesgoso, pero los necesitamos.

Prácticamente Salí corriendo cuando los chicos entraron.

Le contamos sobre lo que pudo ser una pequeña teoría, en la cual debemos tener la mayor esperanza posible para poder lograrlo.

Ya que era nuestra última chance de poder ganar.

Así que hicimos un plan.

Jacob venia conmigo. Tenía unas cuantas palabritas que decirle al estúpido que tengo por hermano. Nada que no le hayamos dicho actualmente.

Seth y Leah se quedaban por aquí, por si había movimientos sospechosos.

Aquella misma madrugada, tomamos el primer avión que llegaba a Chicago. Tarea que no fue fácil ya que el más próximo salía en tres horas y el viaje duraba un poco más.

Lo que menos teníamos era tiempo si queríamos salvar a Bella.

* * *

Holaaa gente!

Primero que nada, quiero pedir una DISCULPA ASI DE GRANDE, por tardar tanto en actualizara. Es que esta semana es la peor de todas y en dos semanas empiezan las malditas clases así que mi tiempo se reduce, sumando a los exámenes a los cuales tengo que estudiar mucho mucho.  
Así que con anticipo les digo que hasta la semana que viene, dudo que haya actualización. Por lo menos hasta el martes que es cuando tengo que rendir. Voy a tratar duramente de el fin de semana poder subir si tengo algo de tiempo, así no cortar tanto la sintonía con la historia.

Les pido disculpas nuevamente por esto, odio tener que tardar tanto por actualizar. Se lo que se siente ya que antes de comenzar a escribir, leía constantemente historias en FF, y realmente es tedioso tener que esperar y pasa tanto tiempo y tantas historias leídas que ya olvidamos de cual historia íbamos, o como termino el capitulo anterior… etc, etc.

So...

Muchas gracias por los reviews del capi anterior btw!

Love (L)

PPrincess.


	35. No tengo miedo

Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes =D

* * *

_Aquella misma madrugada, tomamos el primer avión que llegaba a Chicago. Tarea que no fue fácil ya que el más próximo salía en tres horas y el viaje duraba un poco más._

_Lo que menos teníamos era tiempo si queríamos salvar a Bella._

**APov**

Aquel viaje, fue el peor de todos. Y eso que viví un montón de tiempo viajando por todo el mundo. Apenas podía respirar. El hedor de mi "Acompañante" era bastante singular. Y si pudiera vomitar, seguramente tendría el estomago vacio ya.

El tiempo se acortaba, necesitábamos inmediatamente lograr, hacer entrar en razón a mi familia para que nos dé tiempo de salvar a Bella.

Jacob estaba tranquilamente dormido, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la ventana. Sus brazos seguían vendados, realmente me dio lastima, pobre niño. Desde ya tan chico, debía lidiar con sus ancestros y su sangre, ya que debía ser todo un caso ser una criatura mítica, lidiar desde tan joven con algo como eso.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ser un ser mítico, yo también lo era. Era un vampiro.  
Y me entro un sentimiento de angustia mezclado con felicidad. Era algo raro sentir esto en estas circunstancias. Nosotros éramos enemigos por naturaleza.

Pero Bella logro algo que sería imposible unos siglos atrás. Logro unir a un hombre lobo con un vampiro, unidos por una misma causa. Luchar juntos para proteger algo que ambos queríamos.  
Bella era una persona increíble. Sin siquiera proponérselo, ella lo era. Era bondadosa, era buena, pensaba en los demás antes que ella. No le gustaban los sacrificios por ella. No le gustaba lo material. Daba todo, y solo pedía algo tan simple a cambio. _Amor._

Ella solo quería sentirse amada, como cualquier persona querría. Quería sentirse amada por una hermana, un hermano, un padre o una madre. Y también alguien que la ame como la asombrosa mujer que es.

Ella nos amo a todos. Ella nos comprendió.

Y a cambio, nosotros, viles criaturas, la lastimamos constantemente. Una y otra vez. Le hicimos demasiado daño.

_Por favor, se fuerte y resiste un poco más, Bella._

**BPov**

_**Hold on to me love**__ / Esperame Amor_

_**You know I can't stay long**__ / Tú sabes que no puedo quedarme más tiempo_

_**All I wanted to say was I love you**__ / Todo lo que quería decir es que te amo_

_**And I'm not afraid**__ /__ y que no tengo miedo_

_**Can you hear me?**__ / ¿Puedes escucharme?_

_**Can you feel me in your arms?**__ / ¿Puedes sentirme en tus brazos?_

Dolor.

Eso es lo único en lo que podía pensar en estos instantes.

Dolor físico, por supuesto, pero eso no quitaba lo que se sentía.

Victoria se propuso _no_ hacérmelo fácil y matarme de una vez.

Ella tenía pensado torturarme hasta más no poder. De verdad, desde un principio tenía pensado en hacer esta tortura para satisfacer sus sádicos deseos.

_Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, como si me la hubieran usado como pelota de futbol. _

Pero ella no tenía idea de, aunque tanto sufra, me merecía esto.

De alguna u otra manera, merecía todo este dolor, sufrimiento, por ser un estorbo en la vida de los demás.

Y en verdad estaba agradecida con ella, porque por más que me haga el daño que me está causando, por fin terminaría con mi vida. Algo que debí haber hecho desde hace tiempo atrás.

_Otra oleada de dolor, pasaba por mi pecho, pero trate de mantenerme estable._

Yo, fui feliz un tiempo. Antes de que ellos se fueran.

Y supuse que debía ser afortunada de que ellos por lo menos me hablaron o me dirigieron la mirada. Pero era más de lo que merecía.

Algo, debía haber algo que hice mal.

_Uno no puede mantener una relación, si no hay sentimientos de por medio._

Todo el tiempo trate de mostrarme agradecida a mi nueva familia, por absolutamente todo. Por ayudarme en todo lo que necesite, en el momento que más ayuda necesitaba. A Mark y Any, que me trataron como si fuera su hija. Porque me hicieron sentir como su hija.

_Las piernas comenzaban a dolerme, tanto que las sentía entumecidas. No podía moverlas. Casi ni sentirlas. Solo el calor abrasante que pasaba por mis músculos._

A Jake y a Leah, los extrañaba demasiado para ser posible. Hace unos días que no hablaba con ellos, pero se sentía como una eternidad sin sus voces. Ni siquiera para poder despedirme de ellos como merecen.

_Dicen que cuando estas por morir, ves tu vida frente a tus ojos._

_Tantos recuerdos vividos._

A Beck. ¿Qué más podía pedir, si tenía una hermana como ella? Nada, absolutamente nada más. Ella lo era todo para mí. Sin ella, yo no habría podido seguir adelante. Ella era la que me motivaba, ella conocía todos mis secretos, yo los de ella. Ella conocía mi pasado. Me había costado muchísimo poder abrirme a alguien que apenas conocía. Pero ella me entendía. Ella me comprendía. Y yo no podía estar más agradecía de que no me juzgaba. A pesar de todo ella seguía conmigo.

_Te extraño Beck._

Demasiado.

_Puse los brazos, sobre mi torso, tratando de no retorcerme por el dolor que estaba sintiendo._

También, extrañaba a Alice. Que fue también mi hermana. Yo estaba contenta con el recuerdo de ella. Ahora debía estar en los brazos de su amado Jasper, seguramente diciéndole que no debe venir a matarme por arriesgarla a semejante peligro, solo por mí.

Sé que ahora ella no debe preocuparse por nada. Ya pronto no deberán preocuparse indebidamente por mí.

-Tú, poca cosa, ¿Ya tuviste suficiente? – me pregunto una voz.

_Ya no molestare más._

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, y allí estaba ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Más malévola diría yo.

A su lado, se encontraba Riley. Éste último era la mano derecha de Victoria, y también el causante de mi interminable agonía.

-No te preocupes, Isabella. No te voy a matar. No todavía. Las cosas se van a poner muy interesantes a partir de ahora. – dijo con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

Y a partir de eso, ambos salieron de aquel oscuro cuarto. Dejándome sola otra vez. En algo más parecido a la cárcel, si así lo podía llamar.

Pero el dolor volvió otra vez. Pero esta vez no me dio tiempo de pensar.

Lo último que vi fue negro.

**APov**

Por suerte ya estábamos por salir del avión.

Yo estaba pensativa, mientras la interminable fila de personas para salir se veía que se estaba acumulando de gente. Realmente no tenía tiempo para esto.

Apenas pudimos esquivar toda aquella gente acumulada, salimos corriendo hacia el estacionamiento, porque allí tenía reservado un auto para poder llegar a la casa.

Jacob estaba silencioso.

-¿En qué tanto piensas? – le pregunte.

El frunció un poco el ceño.

-Estoy pensando en lo que podríamos llegar a encontrarnos cuando lleguemos a tu casa.

Suspire. Era de esperarse. Para decir verdad, yo también estaba preocupada y tenía miedo de que pudiera llegar a encontrarme allí.

Maneje en silencio, durante bastante tiempo, mi cabeza maquinando pensamientos a mil por hora, era increíble lo que podía llegar a pensar.

Mientras tanto, de vez en cuando, trataba de ver si podía tener alguna visión de Victoria, Riley, o Bella.

Pero al parecer, desde que tenían todo planeado, ellos eran capaces de hacer que yo no los viera. Y eso me ponía más nerviosa de lo que ya me encontraba.

Pero por fin había llegado a casa.

Aparque el auto a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa, ya que era para poder entrar sin que nadie se dé cuenta de que me encontraba allí y así darme más tiempo para pensar.

Apague el motor, y Salí del auto.

Pero al ver que Jacob hacia lo mismo, lo detuve y lo mire por su ventanilla abierta.

-No. Tú te quedas aquí antes de que ellas te vean. Déjame intentar hablar con Jasper y si no funciona, plan B. ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero… - el comenzó a protestar. Pero lo detuve antes de que continuara.

-Nada de peros. Ya lo tenemos todo planeado. Nada va a salir mal.

-Está bien, pero hazlo rápido. Bella está en peligro. - me recordó

Yo solo pude asentir.

Corrí por el bosque hasta que pude divisar la casa.

Contuve mi aliento antes de entrar.

Y apenas pise la casa, un vampiro se me abalanzo sobre mí.

Jasper me estaba abrazando efusivamente. Casi podia sentir sus silenciosos y dolorosos sollozos.

Pero luego pude ver que todos estaban allí en la sala mirando la escena.

Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme… y para mi pesar, Sonya y Melissa.

Me separe de Jasper, lo mire a los ojos. Aquellos ojos dorados me miraban con preocupación. Aquellos que tanto amaba.

-Jasper, Bella! – le dije en un susurro lo mas rapido que pude.

Pero luego sentí que se me abalanzaban sobre mí.

Sonya y Melissa, me miraron atentamente a los ojos.

_-Repite después de mí. Isabella no es nadie para mí. Solo una zorra que estorba nuestra familia._

_-Solo una zorra que estorba nuestra familia…_

* * *

Hii people!

Como están?? Si me tarde algo, lo sé pero en el capi anterior explique mi causa.

A que no saben!! Estoy muy feliz porque pase los dos exámenes que tuve que dar! Al fin pude pasar esas malditas pruebas, así que ahora disfrutare la paz de estos últimos días de vacaciones!

Bueno volviendo al tema!

Que les pareció el capitulo? Sí, estoy algo emo últimamente, pero me esforcé para poder escribir bien la parte de Bella. No tienen idea de lo que me costo, básicamente una buena dosis de canciones tristes :´(

Y también lo que me costó hacer el capítulo entero, si fue duro…

No les juro que me pongo a llorar.

Buenoo me voy despidiendo… hasta la proxima actualizacion!

Gracias por todos los reviews del capi anterior, en serio!

Love (L)

PPrincess!


	36. Entrada ¿Triunfal?

Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes =D

* * *

**JPov **(Jacob)

Estaba esperando a que esa sanguijuela vidente saliera con toda su familia para poder salvar a Bella de una vez por todas.

Me encantaría estar ahora allí, para poder buscarla y matar a esa pelirroja que tantos problemas nos causo. Pero… aunque no quisiera admitirlo sabia que los necesitábamos para poder exterminar ese maldito ejercito de chupasangres.

De verdad esperaba que ella estuviera bien. Yo sabía que ella estaría bien, pero eso no quitaba la preocupación que tenia.

YA es suficiente. No era una persona muy paciente, pero para ser un ágil y rápida criatura mítica, se estaba tardando demasiado.

Salí dando un suave portazo a aquel lujoso auto y me dirigí hacia el camino a la apestosa mansión.

Aquel largo camino hecho de piedras y tierra ya me estaba fastidiando demasiado. ¿Por qué rayos dejó el auto tan lejos?

Ensimismado en quejarme sobre algunas que otras cosas, por fin llegue a la bendita casa.

Sin esperar más tiempo, me aventure a entrar sin su permiso.  
Inmediatamente me arrepentí, ya que me golpeo el hedor a _ellos._

Era en definitiva, el peor olor que pude oler en mi vida.

Pero allí, levante mi mirada, y vi que toda la familia estaba allí. Incluidas las dos nuevas, que me había comentado la vidente.

Todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y me miraron.

-Umm… ¿Apresúrate? – le dije a Alice, levantando ligeramente los brazos.

Realmente me sentía exhibicionista.

Pero luego, sucedió algo que me impacto.

Todos. Absolutamente TODOS cayeron al suelo de rodillas tomándose de la cabeza y soltando ligeros gemidos de dolor.

Pero las nuevas solo cayeron al suelo desmayadas, como un saco de papas.

Ok, esto se estaba poniendo oficialmente extraño, incluso para ellos.

**APov**

Luego de la gran entrada de Jake, no pude evitarlo, pero me entro un dolor punzante en mi cabeza y sin más remedio caí al suelo en un intento de quitarlo.

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo estuve ahí tirada, pero el dolor se sintió inmensamente fuerte…

…hasta que se detuvo.

Con algo de miedo, levante mi cabeza de mis rodillas y mire a mi alrededor.

Aquella escena fue devastadora.

Toda mi familia sufrió el mismo dolor, pero ellos no se levantaban del suelo.

Rápidamente me arrastre por el suelo hasta llegar a Jasper. Le levante la cabeza con delicadeza y la puse en mi regazo. Le quite los cabellos de su frente y trate de quitar las líneas expresivas de su frente. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Su rostro estaba expresando parte del dolor que sentía.

-¿Jasper? – le pregunte.

Con cuidado abrió los ojos y allí pude ver reflejado mi alivio de que estaba bien.

Levante mi cabeza de golpe al sentir el olor.

-Jacob, por favor, ¿te fijas como están los demás? – el me miro con los ojos abiertos.

-Pero… - lo interrumpí

-Sé que es desagradable pedirte esto, pero por favor. – le suplique.

Suspiro

-Me debes otra– me dijo. Yo solo pude sonreírle. Gracias a la entrada triufal de Jacob ahora nos pudimos deshacer de ese maldito hechizo de las locas vampiras.

–No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto – dijo en un susurro más bajo, sin pensar que bien podía escucharlo. Reprimí una risa.

Inmediatamente fue a ver si podía hacer reaccionar a mi familia que seguía en el suelo.

-¿Es...tas b-bien? – me pregunto mi esposo, algo entrecortado.

-¿Yo? – le pregunte con incredulidad. El solo asintió.

-¿Tú me preguntas si estoy bien, mientras tú con toda la familia fue la que estuvo siendo manipulado durante tanto tiempo? Estas demente Jasper. – le dije con alegría transformado en reproche.

-Pero tú te fuiste de casa hace días, y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada – me dijo.

Luego de esas tiernas palabras, me abrazo fuertemente.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso. – me ordeno.

-No puedo prometerte eso. Si Bella vuelve a estar indefensa – si después de esto lo sigue estando – sabes bien que defenderé a mi hermana. Aunque sea la única que este de su lado cuando todos ustedes crean que está mal o que estén siendo manipulados contra ella.

-¿Bella? ¿Dónde está Bella? – me dijo mirando de un lado para el otro.

Suspire.

-Primero esperemos a que todos estén consientes para contarles _lo que hicieron_.

El me miro con confusión, pero sin embargo callo e hizo esfuerzo para poder levantarse.

Beck estaba tirada en el suelo también. Casi me olvidaba de ella también. Pero no parecía sentir dolor alguno. Tenía los ojos abiertos mirando el techo, como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

Jacob seguía batallando para poder levantar y hacer que Emmett pudiera entender que no había mucho tiempo. Pero este seguía algo medio confundido tirado en el suelo.

Al parecer el dolor se disipo un poco más.

Me arrastre por el suelo y llegue hasta Edward.

El seguía en el suelo, sin moverse. Pero tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Como haciendo presión sobre ellos para poder abrirlos.

-¿Edward? ¿Puedes oírme? – le pregunte en un susurro bajo para que él me escuchara.

De repente abrió los ojos y me miro sorprendido.

-¿¡Dónde está Bella!? – me dijo en un grito.

Suspire. Se iban a odiar por eso.

-¿Por qué? Alice no te entiendo. Explícame! – me dijo Edward.

Le repetí lo mismo que le dije a Jasper y entonces me ayudo a levantar a toda mi familia que seguía en el suelo sin entender nada.

Sonya y Melissa seguían en el suelo. Jacob me pregunto qué hacíamos con ellas.  
Me pareció una buena decisión dejarlas encerradas en la sala de Carlisle. Sé que si se levantaban podían escapar. Pero era el cuarto más cerca, que si llegaban a planear algo, las detendría antes de que causaran más daño.

Cuando ya estuvimos en la sala, todos se habían calmado. Pero igual seguían confusos y el ambiente era intolerable. El silencio era incomodo. Beck no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

Mi familia me miraba. Y luego pasaba la mirada a nuestro apestoso amigo. Y luego volvían a mirarme. Estaban buscando respuestas.

-¿Puede alguien hablar por favor? – dijo Edward exasperado.

-¿Lo haces tú o yo? Cualquiera que sea tu decisión, rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo. – me dijo Jacob.

Iba a comenzar a hablar.

Pero Emmett levanto la mano. Yo lo mire, preguntándole con la mirada qué demonios estaba haciendo.

-Primero. ¿Qué hace el chucho aquí? – dijo él.

-Sí, tienes razón. ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? – secundo Edward.

Jacob se estaba tensando. Se le notaba que le costaba algo retenerse de matarlos, se le notaba. Apretaba los puños de una manera violenta. Pero no lo culpaba.

-Parece que a alguien le está costando controlarse. – dijo Edward en un bajo susurro.

Eso bastó.

-¿SABES QUÉ? YA ME HARTE, LO HARE YO MISMO. – me dijo gritando.

-Está bien. Pero por favor cálmate. – le dije. Lo necesitábamos.

Respiro e inhalo varias veces. Profundamente.

Hasta que se logro calmarse.

-Gracias – le dije susurrando.

-¿Quieren saber donde está Bella? – les pregunto retóricamente a todos.

Así que todos asintieron.

La bomba iba a caer.

-Pues ella está en Forks. O eso esperamos.

-¿Cómo… - empezó Carlisle. Pero le interrumpí.

-Por favor, no interrumpan. – les dije

-¿Y desde cuando tan amiguitos con los lobos, Alice? – me pregunto Rosalie, hablando por primera vez.

Bufé

-Desde que toda mi familia quitó a Bella de sus vidas de la forma más despreciable de todas. – les respondí secamente. Sé que no tenía derecho a enojarme con ellos. En ese caso Bella lo tendrá. Pero no podía evitar sentir como las imágenes de cuando ella se veía tan indefensa cuando mi familia hizo eso.

Pero un gemido de dolor provino de Edward.

-¿E-eso hicimos? – me pregunto en un susurro. habia visto.

-Eso no es nada – le dije. Su cara se tenso.

-¿Qué sucede? – los demás no entendían nada.

-Por favor, Jacob. Sigue contando.

-Así es, Alice me conto todo lo que sucedió aquí con Bella. Ella llego a mi casa porque se había preocupado por mí, porque la pelirroja había vuelto y me había atacado. Entonces…-

-Espera. Cuando dices pelirroja… Alice dime que no se está refiriendo a… - dijo Edward. Pero no pudo terminar.

Yo solo asentí con tristeza.

Le hice un asentimiento de cabeza a Jacob para que prosiguiera.

-Entonces con unos de sus secuaces, la secuestro a ella – y me señalo. Seguramente todos me miraron entre sorprendidos, furiosos, molestos y algo tristes, pero a la vez contentos de que no me sucedió nada. Pero yo solo mire a mis manos. Por mi culpa había sido tan descuidada y deje que pasara eso a Bella. – y luego Victoria, hizo que un intercambio. Ella se entregaba, a cambio de que le devolviera a Alice.

Toda la sala quedo en silencio.

Pero luego Jacob volvió a tensarse. Miro a Edward.

-¿Sabes? Puede que a ti no te importe mucho, ya que tú tienes nueva pareja, por lo que veo. Pero YO quiero de vuelta a mi mejor amiga. ¿Así que nos van a ayudar o no? Saben que si no, me iré solo y no tendré problemas con matar a cabeza de fosforo quemado.

-No te atrevas a hablarme así chucho. Sabes que Bella me importa muchísimo, más que a nada. y también sabes bien que yo no tengo pareja nueva. – le respondió ofendido

-¿A no? Y como es todo eso que me contaba Bella. Las tan tristes noches que ella pasaba sola, ni siquiera con sus nuevos hermanos Los Rubios. – Dijo mirando a Jasper y Rosalie.- Aquel día que se amigaron con ustedes, no tienen idea de lo feliz que sonaba.

-Espera _amigo_, antes estabas diciendo que no tendrías problemas para matar a Victoria, ¿entonces que hacen aquí? – Emmett dijo.

-Es que ella tiene creado todo un ejército de recién nacidos. – les respondí yo.

-Si bien no tendría problemas con matarla, sabría que esas sanguijuelas me podrían matar, pero pensaba crear una distracción para poder hacer que Bella escapara sola. – dijo Jacob.

Era un chico tan noble. Se nota que quería a Bella.

Edward se tenso.

_Sabes Edward, no tienes derecho sobre Bella. Lo perdiste hace mucho tiempo, y no porque no te amara, sino por una estupidez._

¿Alice? – me llamaron. Me gire y vi a Esme mirándome. - ¿Por qué Beck no reacciona?

La mire y ella estaba mirando el suelo con aire desolado, vacía.

¿Beck? – la llame. Le pase la mano por delante de los ojos. Y allí me miro.

Aquellos ojos dorados, casi negros, tenían ojeras violetas por no alimentarse correctamente.

De pronto se lanzo sobre mí, abrazándome.

-Por favor, Alice. Dime que no le hicimos eso. Por favor te lo suplico. No pudimos haber hecho eso. Dime que fue una pesadilla. – ella seguía balbuceando incoherencias y sollozando descontroladamente.

Yo trate de consolarla.

-¿Tú lo sabes, no es cierto? – ella asintió.

-¿Desde cuándo? – le exigí.

Ella no podía hablar muy bien. Pero la esperamos a que se calmara. Ahora todos estaban alrededor nuestro.

-Des-sde… antes de que Bella se fuera. Yo hable con Sonya y me cito en un lugar. Yo quería saber que había de raro en ellas que ustedes actuaban así con Bella. Entonces trate de solucionarlo. Ellas me contaron de sus poderes, yo me burle de ellas, porque les dije que ya había investigado algo con algunos vampiros poderosos que conocía y me dijeron que no podían romper lazos fuertes. El nuestro era muy fuerte. Pero entonces ellas hicieron algo que no creí posible. Me atacaron, y en un momento de debilidad, Sonya hizo, no tengo idea como, creo un lazo conmigo. ¿Por qué crees que yo estuve con ella devuelta de compras como si nos conocieramos de toda la vida? Pero no dije nada contra Bella. Solo porque ese lazo no me permitía.

"A diferencia de ustedes, estuve consciente de lo que hacía, pero no podía hacer nada, solo cumplir las órdenes de esas dos."

Yo me quede sorprendida.

-Sí, ella estaba destrozada, la tuve que ir a buscar a su prado cuando se largo a llorar. Ahí en ese momento fue cuando Jacob nos llamo.

-¿Puede alguien explicarnos que es lo que sucede? – dijo Carlisle.

-Sencillo. Melissa y Sonya los manipulo… en contra de Bella. – todos me miraron confundidos y sorprendidos. – Ustedes les dijeron algunas cosas, y saben cómo es ella. Se lo creyó todo. A mí no me ha logrado manipular, entonces fui en busca de ella y la consolé. En eso llamo Jacob para decir que Victoria volvió. El resto ya lo saben.

Todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

Pero milagrosamente, me llego una visión. Más bien unas imágenes que cambiaban furiosamente.

Entre Victoria con Riley en un lugar desconocido, Bella, parques, arboles, vampiros recién nacidos.

Pero la última me impacto más.

_-Adiós Alice._

* * *

Holii! Como estaan!?

Uff no tienen idea de cuánto me costó hacer este capi, horrores!!!

Bueeno, no se pero lo subí sin corregir, si hay alguna falta de ortografía, me avisan si??

Es que estaba demasiado cansada, no saben, hoy comencé las clases y no doy más. … ¬¬

Alguna idea para el próximo capítulo? Agradecería mucho ^^

Hablando de agradecimientos, gracias por los reviews del capi anterior!

Bueno me despido gente lindaa!

Besitos

PPrincess


	37. Nota de Autor

_**Notitaa!**_

Hola.

Primeramente, Lo siento por hacerles pensar que es un capitulo. No, solo una nota de esta humilde autora.

Si, para que sepan, no fui secuestrada ni nada por el estilo. No me maten.  
Realmente lamento haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo, casi un mes sin actualizar! Osea es muchísimo tiempo.

Sucede que mi inspiración se fue, decidió sin más dejarme en un bloqueo mental del que me está costando bastante salir.

La verdad es que, en pocas palabras, ya no tengo idea de cómo podría seguir. Sé que es patético, pero así estoy ahora.

Últimamente también estoy bastante depresiva, si se puede decir de alguna manera, porque por más que intento, no puedo sentarme a escribir, a que las palabras fluyan, como lo hacía antes. Y eso me pone mal.

_(no tienen ni idea, ni siquiera sabia como hacer para explicarles en esta nota lo que me esta sucediendo)_

Quiero pedir unas grandísimas **DISCULPAS** y que sinceramente voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para poder seguirla.

Sumado a todo el estrés, esta la escuela también =S

Así que gracias, por comprender, realmente no los culpo si no.

Lo siento tanto.

PD: Si me quieren comentar alguna idea, realmente sera bienvenida =) Sientanse libres de mandarme un PM, un mail, o simplemente comentarlo.

Atte.

PPrincess (Pau)

06/04/10


End file.
